Impossible
by LillyKris
Summary: It’s been five years since the final battle. Harry is desperate to support Hermione. After the war something cruel let her lose control. Getting her a job at the Autor Department lets him hope , that she can get back to taking care of herself. Little did he know , that her new boss eill play a huge part in this. Let the impossible begin.
1. Chapter1

**A/N:**

**Hi guys, this is actually my first fanfic. This story about Draco and Hermione has been in my head for quite some time. I love the stories of Lena Phoria and her Dramione relationship was my inspiration. **

**Two things:**

**1\. I used to be a huge fan of the HP universe for many years but I got older and less interested. There might be points where you wonder, if this was in the books. Especially the post Hogwarts story is something I am not familiar with. But this is fiction, so I guess it is fine. **

**The story takes place approximately five years post the final battle.**

**2\. I am not an English native speaker but this story was in my head in English. I make mistakes. I try to reread the chapters and look stuff up in dictionaries. If it's too awful , just let me know and I will have to switch to my mother tongue. If there is someone volunteering rereading my chapters before publish, also let me know. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling and her associates own these characters. I am writing this story for fun and not profit

*****

It has been a long day for all the aurors in the office. Voldemort's people, his former servants'heirs, the new generation of death eaters, were on the loose and wreaking havoc all over the wizarding world . For years people have tried to catch them and sue them . Once they even brought Yaxley's sons down and locked them away in Azkaban. But they escaped with the help of the others.

Rumors are, that there was somewhere out there a new lord, who the new generation of death eaters was following. Somewhere, out there ... but nobody has ever seen or heard him. There was not even a hint, who it could be . Who has the nerves to call himself the new lord anyway?

A few days ago somewhere in the woods of northern Scotland , near Dufftown, somebody has seen a gathering of the new death eaters around the new lord . But that is all they know. Not more , not less. It has been driven everyone mad that they didn't even have a hint they could follow . All they had was the saying of some old wizards in the area. Moreover his team was lacking one person, the only female auror in his team, Nala , gave birth to her first child a few days ago . She was a good auror. Trained for years , a perfect fighter with the wand , she was trained in special interrogation techniques and a master in Legilimency. He feared it the whole time but didn't want to believe that on her last day in the office she confessed, that she is not going to return to her old duties. He catched something like too dangerous and family first between the lines. They were looking for a suitable replacement but all the idiots Robards , the head auror, presented were too old , too young , too arrogant or simply not good enough. He pinched his nose while thinking about how he could motivate his team to do their work as good as always before totally going nuts because of all the long working days and nights. On his desk stood his glas with something strong , he needed that late in the office . And he thought 23:19 pm was late ! He looked out of the big windows on his right . It was raining like always during these April nights. His office door was open. Like always and like all the other doors in the Auror office . In the reflection of the window he saw somebody standing at his door. Messy hair, muscular statue , black cloak . Glasses .. Potter . His direct colleague . He was leading the neighbor team. As his team was more responsible for hunting down all the former death eaters and their entourage , Potter got the special cases . But this case which made them stay at the office late at night , was more than special and more than just death eaters, so they worked together.

"Are you planning on standing there much longer without saying what is on your mind or do you just want to see how real auror work is done? " After the whole mess with Voldemort and the final battle Potter and him didn't become friends , but they were civil to each other , respected each other and maybe even once had a beer together. When it was announced that he was going to be one of the lead aurors , Potter was the first to congratulate him. Which meant more to him than he would admit. Even when all the other were not respecting Robard's decision and made life in the office hard for him at the beginning two years ago , Potter always had his back.

"I .. I wasn't planning on staring... it is just"

Potter came with quick steps into the office and directly in front of his desk. He seemed nervous.

Sitting in his leather chair he leaned back, folded his hands in front of his chest and looked at his colleague with tired eyes: " Look, it is late , I can't think straight anymore and I will have to be here for Robard's morning update in.." he was looking at his overpriced wrist watch "6 hours again... what do you want to say?"

Potter sat down in one of the two chairs in front of his desk. He stille seemed nervous. "You are still understaffed, right ? " he nodded "Last time I checked." Potter continued : " I might have somebody for you. Of course she would only be able to do the paper work in the beginning. No field work, but she could help you... she is intelligent , knows the dark side and she would fit in the team. "."So - its a woman?" was his reaction. "Yes - she is a friend of mine and well... has been looking for a job ." He paused "She needs to do something with her life. " He wasn't sure , if he clearly understood. Potter couldn't be talking about ... no he couldn't . Even he was not that mad ... Potter continued:"Look, I know that all the people you were interviewing were hopeless cases. But she is not . She is perfect for the job. "

" Do you have a curriculum , references ... what has she done before?" "That's the thing" was Potters reaction " she hasn't been doing much since the war ended " Perfect - somebody who doesn't even know what having a job means and still the thought that Potter could mean a certain brown haired witch out of their school year , who was very good friends with him, didn't leave him alone .

"Okay- look Potter , I Dont really want to be the nanny for somebody who simply needs a job and doesn't know how life works .. this is a demanding job, where you need a few simple skills in magic ... not much ... just how you chase down people , how you fight with wands and how you use dark magic... I mean ... sure just bring your friend. We can see if she knows all that and we can talk about a little interview" he was being sarcastic and he didn't want to discuss this further with Potter . Clearly his friend wasn't suited . " She played a major role in the final battle . And yea - she does know all that . She has been the brightest witch of our age . She ... she simply needs a little help to remember that at the moment "

Jackpot ! His guess was right . Potter meant his lovely hero friend Hermione Granger or was it still Weasley ? He hasn't seen her in years. Rumours are that she was victim of a group rape a few month after the final battle. Locked- up top secret information in the auror office. That she somehow then married the Weasel just to get divorced a year later , the Weasel couldn't cope with what happened to her. She has totally gone mad and made a living through filthy next jobs. Some said she even worked as a prositute . That was definitely something he couldn't believe ... but what happened to her made her mentally ill , it seemed. And who could blame her ?Potter somehow tried to get her out of everything . But then she was nowhere to be found for a few month last year. Last thing he heard was that he found her somewhere in the Muggle world without a wand and no place to live and now she lives in his house and spends time with his wife. He seems to keep her locked up to protect her from all the bad things out there and of course from pulling a runner again.

His reactions was quick: " No way Potter ! I am not hiring Hermione Granger.. Weasley ?."

Potter seemed stunned "How did you know..." "Oh come on, give me a little credit . I am not dumb. But well the answer is no and you can leave." Potter didn't leave. He scooted to the front of the chair and put his hands on the desk " I know you have heard rumors ... probably lots of rumors. But she is almost back to her old self. She just needs a challenge , a job, something she can feel worth living for again. "

Perfect. Now she also seemed suizidal. "Her mind has been fucked with in a bad way. I don't think she could manage what we are doing here , you should know that." was his answer. There was silence for almost a minute "funny... that she describes what happened to her mind in the same way."

„Funny that you and the Weasel are the only people in the whole wizarding world, who don't want to believe that. Look, she can pack groceries for all I care in order to find something worth living for. I am not gonna do that. How do you think this works? I am the nanny and give her some folders to organize and sit next to her in order to make sure she doesn't go crazy doing that ?" Potter simply replied :" Well- Robards says we are going to work out a plan . The whole team ist going to be ..."

"Hold on ! Did you just say . Robards ?! Who in this fucking department forgot to inform me ?! The one who she should actually work for ?! Oh fuck off , Potter ! Bad move ! Really bad move !"

Harry looked guilty : " That was the reaction I was thinking about when I told Robards to inform you later than usual"

"Later than usual!? You almost forgot to inform me at all" he raised his voice.

The silence which followed was almost good enough to close the eyes and just go sleep with the sound of the rain outside and the steady noises of the computers, they have been using in the office ever since Potter became Robard's deputy.

Harry interrupted his doze:" You know I don't beg for much. Never been kind of a beggar. Especially not when it comes to you. But this time I need you to at least try. Do me the favor . I owe you the rest of my life. Let me bring her in tomorrow. Let us talk with Robards. Let us see , what she can do, just a few weeks maybe until you find someone ... you need somebody to do all the paper work while you are doing the real work and I have somebody who is good with paper work. So the deal is simple."

He started thinking. He really needed somebody to catch up with all the files behind him. If she is a quick learner and is still able to do simple work. And if he doesn't need to talk to her a lot.

" A few weeks ? You say. 4 weeks is what I give you. But one problem . One mistake . One nervous breakdown in the office and she is out ... understood?"

Harry smiled:" Deal! You will not be disappointed. You know ever since this ... happened to her, I feel responsible. I need to make sure she is okay. After all she has done for me I finally can do something for her ." Draco didn't want to get too sentimental with Potter , he noted with a grin:" Somebody feel guilty?" " I somehow do ! Yes ! So - i guess . Thank you again " he stood up :" Tomorrow 8 o clock Robard's office "

His opponent simply nodded.

Potter stood up and still seemed nervous :"Good - one of two conversations tonight went in the right direction... now I have to hope the other will as well." Draco's eyes narrowed :" Wait!She doesn't know about the whole deal ?! And you think she will simply come with you here and pretend that she wanted all that ? How naive are you ? She is definitely saying no. I don't think she would have any interest coming here . But well good for me. I showed cooperation . I was willing to get to know her skills. But she is gonna be the one who turns you down. Not me ! She will disappoint you. " It didn't even come to his mind until now that Hermione Granger would have as much interest as he in working together- hence zero!

So it was done. If Potter didn't tell her so far , she will not be coming and if he would force her , she will pull a runner again. Potter stayed positivly :"I will make her come. It's a chance . Maybe her last"

„Yes sure !" Was his reaction. "Goodnight Potter ..."

Potter walked towards the door. He went back to the file in front of him when Potter stopped at the door, turned around and smiled at least a little:"Thank you, Draco. It really does mean a lot to me".

Draco took a huge gulp of his Glas and just stared outside ... this was definitely not what he had expected today.

The fireplace in Grimmauld Place number 12 made a the typical sound of somebodies arrival.Harry Potter was entering his living room. The house seemed quiet. With being pregnant Ginny was probably already asleep.

Hermione hopefully was stil awake , reading . Like most of the time since she moved in with him and Ginny. Harry thought that this was her way of avoiding conversations with him about what happened and what is going to be.

He went upstairs and saw that there was shining a little bit light through the door slot . He knocked and heard her faint voice telling him to come in. She was sitting on her bed and of course going through some books. Seeing him, she didn't look too content with his presence. „Hi" said Harry „Hi back „ she gave him a smile.

„What are you going?" starting with a little bit of smalltalk couldn't be that wrong „Well- looks like I am painting a picture , right ?"

Harry sighed . "Okay- guess you are reading. " "100 points , Mr. Potter" she smiled .

A few seconds passed before Harry sat down next to her and started : "I need to talk to you. " Her smile faded but Harry continued " I was thinking about you and what we could make out of your life" He thought being a little bit funny could help. It didn't " Are you starting again with that I need to do something , need to stand on my one feet and need to get back to a normal life ? I am sorry , Harry, we discussed this like one million times ... I don't feel ready, I need to think, I need to grieve for my old self which I lost that night, I need to find out what is going to happen with me. And if you don't like me sitting in your house and doing nothing , I can always leave.. you know I have places to go..."He interrupted her :" I don't want you to leave and I don't care for how long you will stay here. You can spend as much time as you need . But I need you to get your mind on something different .. something which challenges you that you can one day be the Hermione , I knew, again"

"Maybe I don't want to be her anymore . Maybe she just died that night ." Hermione became furious but Harry continued: „I got you a job at the office ... „ Hermine stood up from the bed taking the comforter with her and throwing it to the floor „ I told you , I don't want a job right now. I still have enough money to live and i somehow just don't feel ready to go out there"

„I know, l know ... it's hard." Harry approached her. Hermione was standing with her arms in front of her chest in the middle of the room. Harry came closer „Just give it a try . I promise you , you can leave the minute you don't feel comfortable . Just give me a sign and we will leave. I want you to try. We are one man down and there is so much paperwork left and it's a mess , we need a brain like yours to get this in order .„

„You know my mind ist not what it used to be" „shhh..." Harry hold her on the shoulders."We don't know that. And we are going to find out. And If it is damaged , you need training by doing something , by challenging your mind and by getting a new routine ." Hermione bit her lip:" I can leave the second I have the feeling I will start panicking and even of it works out I can still quit everyday!" Harry thought, that wouldn't be that simple but : „ Sure ! You can decide . If you don't feel comfortable , you leave „

„Good - I have your word on that ?"

"You do „

„When will I be starting ?" Harry scratched his head „ Well that's the thing... in 8 Hours ..." Hermione started laughing :"Okay good one , Harry. Honestly" Harry didn't say anything „Okay... are you kidding me ? Are you serious ? How am I going to start a job tomorrow when I didn't even know about it until 10 minutes ago ?" Harry tried to calm her down:" I didn't think I could persuade you and well that's why I delayed this conversation as long as I could . And here we are . I hope you will at least try. I will be with you tomorrow . I will not leave you. "

Hermione didn't seem to be convinced but then gathered him out of the room. " Okay- Mr. Potter . As I have a job to do tomorrow morning ... just let me get some rest ... I can't believe I am doing this . am I nuts? Oh yea - forgot - I am " Hermione started talking to herself. Harry was debating with himself if he should also give her some information about who she was going to work for , but considering how this went in the conversation an hour ago, he decided to tell her tomorrow. He stood in the door „Good night" " Good night " was her reply " so I guess we will be leaving around 7:45 am?"

"Yes, but I will already be at the office at 6 am. I will come back to get you then"

She smiled " okay! Then I will see you in the morning "

„Sleep well, Hermione and you will see .. it will work out just fine for you. I am happy , you are giving it a try"

He closed the door and went to his bedroom where he found Ginny in a deep slumber. After brushing his teeth and changing into pyjamas , sleep didn't want to come to him. He thought if he did the right thing. He always knew in the end, she was the one who would decide when she would start giving life a chance again. But he feared, she would never be ready and somehow she was his responsibility . The night , these guys took everything from her she had, she became his responsibility .

Meanwhile on the outskirts of London. A blond haired wizard was sitting in his living room with his third firwewiskey of the night .

How dare Potter to piss him off like that . He waited until the last minute to tell him they he and Robards were making his staff decisions now ... Robards... why didn't he tell him and why the fuck did he want to hire Hermione Granger. Everyone knew that she is not capable of living a life at the moment. Draco never really wanted to know what happened to her that night in November 1998. He never asked to get access to these files. Even though in some of his cases these information seemed relevant. He wouldn't admit it but he kind of feared , what he would find there and that in some way it would made him feel guilty. He never liked her, her know- it all -attitude pissed him off and her constant talking even more - it would have also bothered him , if she was on the Slytherin side . But this ... just the rumors made him shudder. She didn't earn this.

He took an other gulp of his firewiskey and looked at his watch 0:29 am, time to call it a day and try to sleep on this and hope that in the morning he would wake up laughing about this ridiculous dream. Hermione Granger being his employee. Under his lead - yea right !

He went upstairs. Ever since his ex-wife, Astoria, moved out last month the house seemed too big for him. It had three floors with huge rooms, an indoor pool and an outdoor pool , a guest house , a huge back yard and rooms for at least three children . It didn't work out the way he was planing . After the war his parents advised him, to get married to Astoria. She was friendly, very beautiful and most important didn't play a big role in the final battle, not like most of the other Slytherin girls . Her family was clean, they somehow were neutral. If you could put it this way. She was perfect to get a good standing in the new wizarding world after Voldemort. There was a time when he thought the same- but in the end it was her, who stayed in old patterns, met the old friends and people who still thought the lord's fall was not justified . She had no interest in his job or meeting his colleagues. She never came to the Christmas dinners at the office nor did she accompany him to his promotion.

So he ended it . After years of trying to get pregnant he thought that maybe it was meant to be that way. Someone didn't want to give her children and he actually didn't really want to be the father. Of course his father got mad and didn't talk to him for weeks- for him outside appearance was still important . His mother on the other side respected his decision. She said, she just wants him to be happy.

Being in that house alone made him even more lonely than he would ever admit. After drinking one more firewiskey in bed he called it a day and went off to a bad sleep with one nightmare hunting the next until 5:00 am.


	2. Chapter2

"Hermione" Harry came through the fireplace of his home . It was 7:52 am and the meeting with Robards and Draco was going to start soon. "Hermione ?!" He shouted louder ." Where are you... I thought we said 7:45 am in front of the fireplace ..." he heard voices in the kitchen. He wanted to get furious, because Hermione seemed to have given it a second thought... but when he opened the kitchen door he saw Hermione in a very business like dark pink dress with long sleeves and black heels which probably cost her a fortune . Ginny was working on the zipper at her back . "Oh hi harry" was her reaction when she was him. " I am sorry, I thought you were late and then I remembered that I actually still need to fix the zipper on they dress and Ginny was so nice to help me .. and yes here we are . And it's almost time and oh my god I am nervous and I am stuttering.." " It's okay, relax" was Harry's response . " I am glad you are ready."

"Of course she is" was Ginny's reaction. She gave him a reproachful look, Hermione, who had her back to Ginny didn't see that ."Just a second... " Ginny waved her wand and the zipper was fixed .

"Thank you, Ginny" "Don't worry about that " was his wife's response "I wish you a good first day at work and don't come home late. " The three of them laughed . "Okay. We need to hurry" Harry took Hermiones hand and guided her to the fireplace "See you later Ginny " was all Hermione could say before she was rushed through the fireplace.

With a quick move they were in the atrium of the ministry . Harry guided her to one of the elevators. " 2nd floor auror office" was what he told the elevator. Reaching the floor, Harry guided her directly to the right until they reached a door which said : Gawain Robards office and meeting room - Head Auror. "Are you Ready ?" Was Harrys question . " I guess I will

never be for that moment. But yea - as long as you are with me , I am ready" "Good" Harry smiled . He knocked and entered with Hermione behind him. "Harry and Mrs. Weasley, it's good to see you. I have to thank you that you want to support us with all the work which hasn't been done in weeks, we could really need your helping hands. Welcome to the auror office " The welcome was warm, Robards smiled and shook her hand while rubbing her shoulder with the other. While Robards was standing on the one end of the huge meeting table , there was somebody else standing with the back to them on the other side. He was blond, tall, muscular and seemed to be on a cell phone with somebody ( an other new device which Harry established as he became deputy head auror ) . The man talked determined and seemed to give somebody strict orders . She catched something like "have to find them today" " interrogate him" "I want it to be done by noon". Robards interrupted " Alright , let's just wait for Draco a few more minutes" Hermiones mouth fell open . She looked at Robards who didn't seems to notice her irritation . Then to Harry who looked on the carpet which's square design seemed to be very interesting.

Malfoy! She knew that he was Harry's colleague . But they almost never talked about him. What was he supposed to do here ? She was going to work with Harry, right ? Maybe Malfoy was just here , because the three men had a meeting after the meeting with her but why should they wait for him then. This was no explanation... Malfoy said something like a goodbye into the phone and turned around. " Hi " was the only thing he said . He looked her directly in the eyes but he didn't smile it was more a pitying look she didn't quite understand. "Draco- perfect . Then we are complete. Please sit down " Harry and Hermione sat next to each other on one side of the table . Robards sat on the other. Draco as well. But he left one seat between him and Robards. "Again Hermione , welcome to our office. As Harry has probably already filled you in. Draco's team is one man short at the moment . There are three people in his team: Rossdale, McCallum and Durman. You wil get to know them after this meeting" Hermione still didn't understand. Why should she know , who was on Malfoy's team. She didn't care . Again she was looking at Harry. But he seemed concentrated on Robards' speech. " So I guess for the first day Draco will show you around and you can start having a look at the files, we were talking about . Then you and maybe McCallum can find a way how you can proceed with all the paperwork. Next week I want you, Draco,to stark with simple field training for Hermione. Durman is the one whose training is not too long ago. He should support ."

"Wait . What ?! " was Draco's reaction " Harry interrupted :" Excuse me, Sir, but I thought we said that Hermione is simply doing the paperwork , no field, no interrogation , no work outside of the ministry" "Yes , that's right" was Robards' answer. " But as I am hiring her as an auror trainee, we need to give her the whole program, if she is one day going to use it or not, these are the rules. Otherwise I couldn't pay her fully". Draco spoke up:" Sir , but we have to be reasonable ... I mean we need support . My team is working day by day between 12 and 16 hours, training somebody would only add more hours to their list . With alle due respect , this doesn't make sense to me. Moreover Mrs. Granger here didn't even go through the tests she needs to do for the training ...we don't know if she is qualified" Draco, still calling her Granger, stressed the last word and looked sharp at Harry . Who reacted quickly:"You are aware , that we are not often of the same opinion but I have to support Malfoy. This is not what we thought Hermione should do. And I have to admit in the end it doesn't bring much relief to the team." Robards looked confused : " I don't understand Harry. I thought we agreed, that Hermione is going to be a full team member . With all rights and on someday maybe all duties . For that ... she needs the training on the wand . I will of course not make her to the whole theoretical trainings and test . I guess we agree with being the brightest witch of her age having defeated Voldemort with you, we can skip that ." He smiled. Hermione was unable to cope - if he just knew...

Draco interrupted her thought :" Sir - I have to admit that I actually don't like the whole thing at all. I am not sure if you are aware that Potter came to my office just late last night to inform me about everything ." Harry gave Draco a look, he would have given him school if he tattled on him again. "Technically I didn't even have a chance to say no. I just agreed if Mrs. Granger here only supports us with paperwork, no training , no field work and this just for four weeks until we found somebody suitable" again he was stressing the last word and looking at Harry.

" Mrs Weasley ist going to do the training ... no buts! These are the rules. And your four weeks agreement isn't valid. Last time I checked I , I was the boss of this department and the final staff decisions is in my hand , Draco. If you like it or not . Let's not waste more time discussing your people's touchiness and go back to our usual work. We have bad guys to catch.Are we clear ?" Robards addressed Malfoy and Harry. His nice and understandable boss face was gone, he seemed to think his lead aurors were questioning his authority . " Yes sir " was Harry's answer " Of course Hermione needs to consider if under these circumstance, she is willing to be part of this. This is of course her decision" Robards nodded. Only Draco didn't seem satisfied at all.

Everyone was looking at him " I see you at 9:00 am in my office, Granger ." He collected his stuff with one quick move and didn't look at Robards nor Harry and left the room. He slammed the door a little bit harder than he probably usually would have. Robards seemed to ignored this, it seemed as if he made it his business to ignore most of the things Draco said, when he didn't like something.

" Good - then I guees you two have still some time to get Hermione settled and comfortable before meeting Draco and his team." Robards stood up came to Hermione and shook her a hand again. "Again very warm welcome"

He nodded at Harry " See you later Harry". He shut the door.

Harry was just waiting for Hermione's outburst. She stayed calm:" So it seems I am not working in your team then. Guess it's gonna be Malfoy's team... just a simple question, Harry, when were you going to enlighten me ?" Harry released a long breath he wasn't aware of holding "I know, I know... I should have told you. But then what? You would have never come here this morning. You would have stayed in your room. Sulking about how you do not have a life anymore. And you know what ? You can go back there and do this now . I am tired of trying everyday and I finally thought I have the best solution. You are where I work, I can look after you everyday , make sure, you feel okay and people treat your right. You simply have to organize a few files. And moreover : I didn't lie last night . I didn't say you would be working in my team... I didn't mention the team situation at all. But now I am nur sure , if this was the right decision." Harry stood up and walked to the big window in the room and looked outside on the city of London. Hermione waited a few seconds and came up and hugged him from behind."What you did and what you are doing for me right now is probably the most honorable thing somebody has ever done for me. I do appreciate all the concern and the goodwill. And I am more than thankful, that you found me last year , when I actually didn't want to be found and that you let me live in your house for so long. I love you Harry and I want to try this whole thing. Who else should know what is best for me ." She chuckled, Harry had to smile "I will try to get to know Malfoy and the team, Maybe I don't have to talk much to him and Maybe he isn't that bad ." " Harry turned around and took Hermiones hands in his "He is not that bad! Actually he can be really nice if he wants to and I have to admit sometimes he seems to be a better boss than I am , he always has his peoples' back."

Hermione sighed and looked at her watch:" Let's go get a quick coffee and than I will go in the dragons cave ."

The coffee was taken quickly. Harry was called to a new case and almost forgot th explain the directions to Malfoy's office to Hermione before leaving. Hermione arrived on the floor, where the teams had their offices and suddenly developed second thoughts. Malfoy's reaction earlier didn't actually promise a good relationship . Moreover it didn't seem that he wanted her to be here and well

she herself didn't want to be here either . So she could do both a favor and simply leave and spend her days with Ginny again.

There was just the fact, that she promised Harry and she didn't want wo disappoint him and at least try for one day. So she walked the directions Harry has given her, all the doors in the auror office were open which gave the office an open space character . Standing in Malfoy's door, she had to admit, she liked the place . His office was huge , there were big windows to the left and an expensive looking cherrywood meeting table to the right , Malfoy was sitting at a huge very cleaned up desk opposite to the door .She didn't know what to say, he seemed to be in deep thought over some files . „You want to come in, Granger, or did you just give the whole thing, Potter was setting up for us a second thought?"Malfoy didn't look up from the files . Hermione was confused, how he knew she was there „Cameras in the hallway . Something your boyfriend Potter installed , saw you coming." his answer came so quickly hermione was wondering , if he just read her mind . She knew he was master in Legilimency .She didn't move „So you need me to send you an owl with an invitation over there or are you actually planning on stepping in ?" Hermione wanted to move but she couldn't . Malfoy sighed and finally looked up from the papers. „ Well I don't want to waste anyone's time today. Especially not mine . So if you like to show Potter at least some commitment , you better meet my team now. If not . you know the way out." Malfoy was surprised that that was all it took for her to come to his desk. „So , where are the files ?"

„Behind me - but let me just introduce you to my team before they start wondering, what you will be doing here the next two days ."So that was how much he was giving her . Two days, she gave herself one . Nice to know, that even Malfoy had more confidence in her than she herself. He motioned for her to follow him with a click of his fingers like a queen her servants . They entered a door next to the meeting table . Two men were sitting in the room. „ Hey everyone, listen up." a third man came through an other door when Draco spoke up. „ This is Hermione Granger . She is going to support us with all the paperwork till we find some new auror." So these are McCollum , Rossdale and Durman." McCollum was an elderly man with a muscular statue and grey short hair , Rossdale seemed to be the geek , he was tall and had glasses . Durman the employee who just finished his training was tall, muscular and had a boyish face . The three men shook her hand and welcomed her . Rossdale seemed especially happy „ I can't believe I am finally meeting you. I have asked Potter for years to set up a date for the two of us ... guess he has never told you , otherwise we would already be married.Welcome to our team. Now we finally get the chance to get to know each other" Hermione thought he was cute and was sure his enthusiasm for the date was not fully serious, he wanted to be nice . „ Oh Lord, Rossdale , you have a death wish or something ... asking Potter for a date with his hero friend . You can be lucky that your testicles are still in the right place ." Malfoy said while rolling his eyes . „ So enlighten us , boss, what exactly is Hermine gonna do ?" McCullom asked the right questions „ Well first beside not getting cozy with Rossdale here , organizing our paperwork . Marc , I want you to show her everything concerning that during lunch break. Granger , you can sit with Durman in the behind office , please take care of all the stuff you need on your own." Malfoy paused „ Don't you have some work to do, guys? I want answers in one hour. Malfoy left the room and returned to his files . „ I can show you your desk , Hermione ." Durman led her to his room. He lowered his voice :"You know , he is not always like that ." Hermione was confused :"Who" "The boss man - he can be really nice . Motivates us , takes care that we go home and get our sleep in hard times and every Friday he pays for beer ." Hermione wasn't sure if Durman was talking about the Malfoy , she knew but she didn't want to discuss this with him :" Oh sure - I am happy to be at his team ." That was a total lie .

Hermione spend the rest of the hour with Durman explaining the computer to her and helping her to get some parchement and feathers. At 10:00 am they went to Malfoy's room for what seemed to be the daily team meeting . Malfoy was already sitting at the big table and looking at his cell phone . When he saw Hermiome his eyes narrowed :" I don't remember, inviting you to the team meeting , Granger . This is only for fully employed members of the team, the information we will be talking about is top secret and well as I am sure you can not really contribute to anything , I don't want to waste our time here by explaining everything .Go get some coffee and sandwiches , will you." Hermione was stunned . She should have known. Of course after this morning Malfoy's mission was , to pick on her until she would leave . But that motivated her even more to stay, she was not going to be routed by Draco bloody Malfoy.

"Sure - as I applied for the job as your new house elf this seems reasonable." McCollum had to laugh. Malfoys eyes narrowed even more . He took a parchment and scribbled something down:" okay- first - resisting bosses' order."

Hermione rolled her eyes and just left . He wasn't serious was he ... wanting to report to Robards . Which grade was he in? Third ? This was going to be a long day.

Hermione needed a few minutes to finally find the lunchroom just to realize that food wasn't served until 11:30am and that for snacks she had to go to the other side of the building . She ordered four ham and one tomato sandwich and five coffee . On her way back to the auror office she passed Harry who was in deep discussion with some of his team members . He seemed very displeased and gave clear orders.

Back in Malfoy's office, Malfoy now stood at the board and was pinning fotos to it ."Him,him and him " he seemed outraged. " I want you guys to find there locations , there habits , there weaknesses everything... even when they change their underwear ." "Yuck" Durman wrinkeled his nose .

Then Malfoy saw Hermione. " Good, just put it on the table " she put the coffee on the table and gave the sandwiches to everyone. Malfoy got the tomato sandwich . "Ham for you, you and you and tomato for the boss ." Hermione sounded innocent .Malfoy looked at his sandwich:"Why do I get tomato? " Hermione pretended to be thinking : " Well as these three men here seem more to be the ham kind of guys , you were more tomato to me. Enjoy your snack." With that she left the big office to go to the smaller one she shared with Durman.

The rest of the day was more peaceful . After the meeting McCollum showed her all the folders and files and explained to her, for which cases she still had to do the paperwork . The team was on more than 40 cases left behind and Hermione didn't know how many years it would take to get everything in a structured order . She didn't have lunch but as she had the sandwich earlier she didn't realize that she was hungry until Harry came over to bring her a muffin. He actually wanted to take her to a certain sushi place in Muggel London but as McCollum didn't have much time , they wanted to go an other day during this week.

Later that afternoon she was sitting on the floor in front oft the shelf next to

Malfoy's desk, her heels were already off, and she was going through the cases . She gave up on bringing all the folders to her desk just to return back to the shelf because there were some papers missing . Malfoy was first on a mission outside and later in interrogation that he didn't return before early night . He walked into his office without noticing Hermione . When he wanted to sit down at his desk, he stepped one step back to get a better view of her ."I remember giving you a desk this morning , Granger. What is that , what you are doing?Sit down strike ? What is this mess doing on the floor anyway. Thought you could do the work without transforming my office into a dump." Just like him this morning Hermione wasn't looking up from the files "Well the organization of these files is very similar to a dump . Is seems like you guys haven't done anything here in ages. I first have to spread everything to see how to process." "And this has to be in my office ? What are you still doing here anyway? Don't you have a home to go to ? Oh... I forgot . No you don't, you occupy the childrens' rooms at Potter's." Malfoy didn't want to remind her of this situation and especially not why it was this way but still his anger and frustration over this whole hiring Hermione Granger thing was very present that he couldn't stop picking on her . Moreover her attitude pissed him off .

Hermione didn't reply . She didn't look up from the files at all. They were working next to each other silently for two more hours. Malfoy gave up on lecturing her about his office and her office and made just clear that she has to tidy up before leaving.

"Knock Knock" Wonderful ! That was the last thing he needed now. Potter was standing in his door and looking at Hermione sitting on the floor. "Don't you want to go home ? I will be leaving now , remember, Ginny and me have reservations at this vegan restaurant." Potter wasn't really looking like

the the vegan type. Draco has to smirk. Potter looked uncertain at Hermione. „ You can spend the night alone on front of the big tv and decide what to watch." „Yea especially because I am such a fan of this device. I will be fine , don't worry about me and enjoy your night as long as you still can." „Alright ." was Harry's answer. He looked uncertain from Hermione to Draco . „You make sure, she goes home soon, Malfoy ." Malfoy was slowly looking up from his work."Last time I checked this wasn't a kindergarten but considering that you and Robards sometimes take essential decisions without me , it wouldn't surprise me , if this department's purpose also changed .Granger can go home whenever she likes. Seems to be her decision."

Potter looked at Mafloy kind of pleading but he totally ignored Harry's attempt to send Hermione home . „See you at home, Hermione ." he waved goodbye and left .

As soon as they didn't hear his footsteps anymore Hermione looked at Draco: „Thank you... for saying that . Harry can be a little .." Draco helped her with the right word „ Overprotective? Yea , I realized that. More of that babying and you will never get back to normal." Hermiones eyes went wide .„ Look. I didn't mean that the way it sounded ." Draco intervened „ It's just... He says you need that job to get control over your life again . But from what I have seen so far , you have pretty much control over your life and sometimes even over Potter's. I have to say this sandwich situation was quiet amusing this morning." He smirked.

As they got slightly comfortable with each other , Hermione wanted to ask the question, which was on her mind since this morning, she was staring at him until he finally said :"Thought we were clear with the rules here, you can sit there as long as you don't interrupt my work." She tried to be brave :" I was just wondering , why you call me Granger the whole time?" Malfoy looked at her with a confused face:"Well, considering that we never liked each other plus the circumstances that you are here without me wanting you to work here ... I am not sure we should go on first- name- base... " Hermione interrupted him :" No, that's not what I mean . My name ist not Granger , it hasn't been for four years now. I am still married to Ronald. I am still a Weasley."

Draco was gobsmacked. Sure he heard the people call her Weasley but he thought, that was just a habit. "I didn't know that you were still married to the Weasel. Thought you got divorced a while ago. That's what was in the papers. " Hermione retorted:

" The daily prophet is a collection of false information. At least when it comes to my private life. I filed for divorce . That's right but he never signed. He never agreed. Well he did , but not on paper. Even after all these years, he never ended it. Harry tried everything, but he simply never showed up. We were arranging 12 appointments during the last years. But that's all him. Guess he finally had something, Harry didn't , and he didn't want to give that up. It's not about me or being with me, it's simply about his ego."

These information were really knew to Draco.

"The Weasel is an arse. Always has been. At least that is my opinion."

Hermione looked out of the window:" There was a time, when I really liked him." "Liked or loved ?" Draco knew that he shouldn't ask this question , why should he be interested in Grangers and Weasleys private life ? Alone the thought that they could have been private with each other made him shudder. Hermione looked at him :" I guess it was love, but after all that, I am not sure. I should leave now anyway. Thanks for my first day." She put everything back in order just as he has told her a few hours ago, went to her office and got her purse and waved a quick goodbye to him. Draco stopped her by calling her by her maiden name:"Granger?"

She turned around. "Don't let the Weasel win. If you need a good divorce lawyer, I only need one call."

She smiled and left.


	3. Chapter3

The next morning Hermione was already having breakfast when Harry came downstairs to join her. "Good Morning " Harry seemed to be in a good mood

"Hi Harry" was Hermione's reply.

"May I ask, what you are doing here so early!" Harry was sure , she never left her bed before 9 am. Hermione looked up from her paper and smiled:"Well- now I know, that the paperwork on Malfoy's office seems to be invincible , I wanna give it a try." Harry smiled back. He was more than happy, that it took her only one day and Malfoy's mess of case files to become partly her old self again - at least it seemed that way. He got a coffee and sat down next to her. "Good - but don't stay too long again. I mean, sure you have a big job there but remember, it's just the first week. You should still enjoy it . How is working with Malfoy anyway ?"

Hermione swallowed her piece of toast. "Oh - actually it's a desaster. He was really mean to me in the beginning, doesn't let me take part in the meetings and made me get sandwiches and coffee for everyone - can you believe that ?!" Harry scratched his chin." So he is giving you a hard time? That's what I thought after yesterday morning. We can still talk to Robards if you like to?"

"No, no , I can handle him. Let me just find out how to treat him. And I have to admit, I really like the team. They all seem nice . Harry chuckled :" Yes they are . Did Rossdale already propose to you ?"

"Well you could have told me that . He seemed to have a little crush on me."

Harry admitted: " The guy has been desperate for years. Asked me about you almost every week. But as this would mean breaking Draco's team rules , I guess he is no option for you." Harry winked.

"With Nala being married Draco had no problem with that in his team so far. Wonder how he would handle it"

Hermione was surprised." Malfoy has rules for his team ?"

" Yes - I guess around 50. One is : never date a teammember. If you ask me, this is none of my business as their boss . But yea, I see his point with field work and missions. If there was a couple acting reckless in a stress situation because the other one is in danger ...So but you liked it so far ?"

" The first day was okay, let's see what the week is going to bring...

There is an other thing I wanted to tell you. First I didn't really take it seriously but Malfoy told me , that he knew a good divorce lawyer . I think after some time has passed, we might give it an other try?" Harry leaned back in his chair with his coffee mug in both hands.

"...He probably was talking about Blaise Zabini, the two of them are best buddies , I guess. I have to admit the thought also came to me once , after we have tried a few options. People say, that he is reckless and always gets what he wants for his clients. After seven step fathers , he should be an expert, I guess.

But I am friends with Ronald ... I am not sure, if we can go down that road. Why were you guys talking about this anyway ? I didn't know Malfoy ever talks about private stuff."

Hermione sighed: "Well he was actually irritated, because people were calling me Weasley. He believed the rumors, that we were already divorced. I told him the story."

Harry was thinking. The first thought was , if contacting Zabini was a wise move . On the other hand - they all have talked to Ron: Ginny, Charlie , Bill, George, Molly and Arthur and of course Harry himself multiple times . Ron wasn't reasonable and nobody knew, why exactly he wanted to stay married to Hermione. He made a mental note . He wanted to see, if he can reach him during lunch time to talk to him for one last time. Deep in his subconscious Harry knew, that finalizing the divorce would do a lot for Hermione and at the moment her wellbeing was one of his priorities. So if Zabini was the last option- maybe they should let Draco call him. Additionally the fact that Hermione and Malfoy talked about this very personal problem of hers astonished him a little bit - he made a second mental note of observing their relationship during this week. Despite being her boss , Harry didn't really want Draco to snoop around further , this was simply none of his business.

Hermione interrupted his thought : "I am leaving now , want to join me ?" Harry looked at the big clock Mrs. Weasley gave them as a wedding gift.

"No - I promised Ginny, that we would shop for baby stuff in some muggle stores this morning . I actually wanted to do it next week, so I can make sure, you are okay at the office , but it sounds as if one morning without me is fine for you?" Hermione replied quickly: "Sure ! Don't worry. I see you later then?" " I will be at the office for lunch." Was Harry's answer.

Hermione left and was at Malfoy's office at 6:30 am. Just McCollum was already there working. He greeted her warmly and even got her a Starbucks coffee. Hermione went back to her work and started spreading the files and papers on the floor again.

Malfoy was joining her around 7:00 am. He seemed surprised, that she was already there . She was wearing an other dress today. It was black and had some lace parts . Her heels were on the floor next to her like yesterday ."You Know, I hope you wash those feet before coming here . I am not a fan of smelly feet . Especially not early in the morning." Malfoy sat down at his desk and was staring at his cell phone. "Good morning to you to , Malfoy." Hermione gave him a smile and went back to her files.

When Rossdale and Durman joined them , they all went for coffee . Of course Malfoy didn't ask Hermione but Rossdale said he wanted her to taste the best coffee in town and helped her up. Malfoy didn't seem to mind that she came along.

In the elevator it was a little bit crowded and she stood next to Malfoy and Rossdale and felt a little cramped. Malfoy was actually a head taller than her and his presence this close intimidated her a little. Anyway he made sure to not touch her buttocks or anything by mistake.

When they got the coffee and walked towards the ministry, Draco started talking : "So anybody wants to bet on the Chudley Cannons game this weekend. My bet , they'll lose." So Malfoy clearly was for the Holyhead Harpies... "Of course they'll lose , boss man" Hermione was sure that Durman just wanted to kiss ass. "I think it will be a close run thing, but they'll win . Last game Cheryl really saved them with the snitch in the last second ..." Rossdale seemed to take the other side . "With Weasley still being blocked , they'll have a huge problem , but they'll manage ." Of course! Men were all talking about quidditch. Hermione was never interested in quidditch talk but she simply listened and most of the time she forgot, that Ron was still a huge player for the Chudley Cannons. "Maybe Hermione here can get us come free tickets for the match. Would be a nice team event, what do you think, boss ?" Rossdale could be tactless sometimes . Draco frowned and looked at Hermione to see her reaction. After last night , he wasn't sure about it . "We are not exactly talking at the moment . So I don't think it is a good idea . But you can always ask Harry to approach Ronald" Rosedale seemed happy: "I knew it ! I was just kidding and hoping for you to say that . Great- trouble in paradise ! So we can set up a date for the two of us?" He grinned.

"Enough of that bullshit , Rossdale, look for somebody in your league and leave her alone . Who told you to break my rules anyway ?" Malfoy seemed bugged. So he saw her in a different league than Rosedale - interesting.

The walk back to the office was mostly silent only McCollum and Durman were talking about their next summer vacations , surfing in California and wine tasting in France.

Harry and Ginny strolled though the streets of muggle London. " I am glad you came , Harry. Thought with Hermione's new situation and everything, we would never find time, to get the stuff for the nursery. You know I want to take care of everything as soon as possible . The baby can always decide to come earlier..." Harry looked at her confidently "This is not going to happen, Ginny. Everything is fine. Your pregnancy went well so far . We have two more month." "You are probably right but I was born six weeks too early. So ..." Harry stopped and took her in his arms: "We are going to be fine, Ginny . Little James knows how long he should stay in your tummy." Ginny smiled. Harry continued : "Do we need anything else. I mean we have stuff for at least three babies ." Ginny punshed his arm. "Don't ever upset a pregnant woman, Mr.Potter. But yes, the two of us are done here . I am gonna meet my mum and Fleur for lunch now and then we go to the store for baby clothes , guessed that was something, you didn't want to be part of ." Harry scratched his head: "I would , but I have to be back in the ministry by early afternoon and I want to stop at the Chudley Cannon Training Camp on my way. "Ginny looked inquiring at Harry: "Okay- so you want to talk to Ron?"

"I was planning to - yes ." There was a silent moment. Ginny was waiting for more information.

"About what ?"

Harry sighed "About the same thing we have been talking to him for at least three years .

Hermione needs closure . I never said it but I actually think, that this marriage , even just on paper, still holds her back from living a life again. With the fresh start now I thought, talking to him wouldn't be amiss... but yea, I am not sure about this. I don't want to argue with him again. We used to be friends..."Harry sighed but continued.

"Look, Hermione talked to Malfoy about it and he suggested to ask Blaise Zabini to be her lawyer." Ginny was gobsmacked : "Okay, hold on , hold on. My pregnant mind is not that fast. Malfoy said that Blaise Zabini could be her divorce lawyer ... and she gives it a thought ? How does Malfoy know about this anyway. I don't think, it's his business and I remember you saying that you have to make sure that Malfoy and Hermione don't tear each other apart ...what did I miss?"

" Exactly, that was my reaction when she told me. I thought about it . I wouldn't give it too much attention. Maybe Draco wanted to be nice . He has other sides , you know that . But . What strikes me more is, that Hermione considers the Zabini option. That would be the downfall for Ron . Zabini would try everything , you know how he acted as McLaggan's lawyer?" Ginny looked as if she remembered. Harry seemed desperate: "You know, I want to spare Ron this desaster. Even he doesn't earn this. But if it's the only option... oh Ginny, I know he is your brother and my best friend ... but we have to be reasonable ... and that's why I actually wanna talk to him. I wanna be honest , tell him what's up and want him to be reasonable. His whole refusing to sign doesn't make any sense."

Ginny's lips formed a really thin line: "I don't want you to turn the knife on my brother . You need to make sure , Hermione doesn't do that ! You or we need to talk to her." Harry pinched his nose : "No- we have to make sure, Ronald signs these damn papers before Hermione gets seriously with this Zabini option. She is a grown woman. I can not stop her . And you know what ? Maybe I don't want to stop her . Maybe this would be her first wise move in years and maybe this would mean closure for all of us."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears: " I don't want to argue Harry. It is already horrible enough, that those two didn't even mange to stay civil... but he is my brother ... His life has become unsteady when that... happened to Hermione. Everyone has always been talking about her . How she can't cope, but we also have to understand him. It has never been easy for him."

Harry nodded: "You are right ! This needs to end civil . We are still all family. We can not throw him to the wolves... that's why I will be going over there now. Maybe I am lucky, he is still on his break. I will see you tonight." Ginny still looked insecure but she smiled: "Okay- tell him, I said hi."

Harry left and took out his portkey to get to the training camp. With one fast move he landed on both feet on the green and muddy grass in the middle of the quidditch field. He went to Ron's room and knocked. "Come in!" The familiar voice of Ronald Weasley shouted . Harry stepped into the room. Ron was clearly enjoying his break and playing wizard chess against himself. When Harry entered he looked up. Ron's room was classy. He had a suite with a huge bedroom, an indoor and outdoor jacuzzi , a dining table and a sitting area. Moreover he had a patio with a little bar. The view on the mountains was stunning. But it wouldn't be Ron, if the room didn't look like a mess. There was used sports gear everywhere. Empty pizza boxes and fast-food bags were all over the dining table and, something Harry really didn't like, about 20 empty firewiskey bottles were standing in one corner of the room. At least he had the nerve, to tidy these up. But well drinking was one huge problem of Ron's. He of course made sure, to never come drunk to the quidditch field but he drank after quidditch , most times he drank himself into a deep slumber just to wake up with headache the next morning. The management of his team knew about this problem but they kind of turned a blind eye on it. No one could imagine the Chudley Cannons without their hero Ronald Weasley.

"Hi mate, glad to see you. What brings you here ? Wanna join me in wizard chess ?" Ron stood up and gave Harry and manly hug. Harry returned the hug:

"Actually I have to be back at the ministry in 60 minutes. I just wanted to talk to you. So do you have a minute ?"

"Sure, I always have a minute for my best friend . But first more important : How is Ginny and my little nephew? Is everything alright ? I can't wait to meet him in summer. Sometimes I have the feeling, I am more excited than you guys are." Ron laughed.

"Ginny is felling good. She says hi. I have just been in some stores with her , so we can finally finish the nursery. She was supposed to meet your mother and Fleur for lunch to continue shopping afterwards." Ron still chuckled: "That's my little sister. You have what ? Ten more weeks and she makes you already buy little baby hats and socks and decoration for the nursery . Honestly. I am happy for you, Harry. Always wanted to have children on my own with Mione . She would make a great mother. I know that."

Harry sighed. Ron looked at him: "So have a seat please. "Harry looked around, he couldn't find any chair or sofa which was not occupied by boxes , clothes or anything else . Ron took Harry's look as a hint and cleared some space on the sofa. Harry sat down, Ron sat opposite on the coffee table. Harry started with hi talk ." You were just mentioning Mione. That's exactly what I want to talk about".

Ron interrupted , his gaze got a little dreamy, Harry was wondering if he was sober.

"Yea - Mione. You know , Harry, actually I am glad you came. I wanted to talk to you anyway . You know , I have been thinking . Actually I have been thinking a lot ." Harry listened intensive. That sounded good. So maybe Ron finally became rational and understood that beating around the

bush with his signature under these damn papers wasn't the best idea. So this conversation seemed to go into the right direction. Ron continued:

"With your guys starting a real family now with a baby and with Mione being lonely without a job, financial support etc . And me being lonely , traveling alone, making tons of money with nobody to share with..."

Harry's eyes widened . Okay it didn't go into the right direction. He couldn't be serious. "Harry, mate, ... I wanna give it an other try with Hermione. You guys being parents pretty soon opened my eyes. We always wanted this , right... the four of us with children, who could play with each other, go to school together. Hermione needs a man by her side and I wanna stop this bachelor life . I want her to be with me. I want her to be proud of me , of my achievements ."

Harry didn't know what to say. Ron couldn't be serious , he wasn't expecting that and needed the right words. But they didn't come to him. As he felt that , Ron looked at his best friend with pleading eyes: "Say something, Harry. Say you like the idea . You like the idea of your two best friends getting back together and it will be just how it was between us." Harry lost it , he jumped up , put both hands on his hand and paced around the room: "It will never ever be how it used to be, Ron. The Hermione, we used to know,was taken away that night after the battle. She has spent years to cope with everything, years of crying , years with depression and desperation and where were you the whole time ?!? You married her and then ? Got busy making a name in the quidditch world . You were never there . Where were you, when she had the nervous breakdown on Christmas 1999 ? Where were you, when she spent weeks in St. Mungos' mental ward? Your weren't there , were you ?" Harry let out a frustrated growl and let his hands sink down. Ron was just looking at him with his mouth open: "No reason to get hostile with me. I know all that ! And look. I wanna change . I am sorry. But you also know that I never signed the divorce papers. I wanna be with her again. I just neeeded time ."

Harry became even more angry: "Time in which she built up a life again. You know what. She has a job now. She has something worse living for. She has good colleagues and she likes working. And you Ronald Weasley are not gonna destroy this. You will leave her alone. From what I recall , she has no interest to stay married or why would she have scheduled 12 appointment for those fucking papers ?"

"She wasn't reasonable, Harry... but I am planning on going to that fancy restaurant near the ministry with her this weekend. We can talk about everything, have a good time and start again." Harry couldn't believe which road this conversations was actually taking. He looked at Ron as if he was from an other planet: "You can not be serious ... You are crazy. You can not believe that you just show up at my place and she will come with you and pretend nothing ever happened ... I can not believe this. You need help, Ron...okay. I wanted to avoid this and to talk some sense into you but I see no chance. Hermione is actually planing on getting a new lawyer, because she really wants you to sign. I just talked to her this morning , she got some help from a friend ( Malfoy wasn't exactly a friend but Harry didn't need to mention that ) and he knows this lawyer who is best in divorcing people, he will make you sign !

My plan was coming here , talking some sense into you and ending this civil for everybody. But ... you are mad. This idea is just mad ."

Ron was silent for a minute and then started talking slowly: "So you guys gang up on me again like all these years. You know what ? It's always been you who stopped her from being with me again. You manipulated her because you couldn't take that she chose me ."

Harry became even more irritated: "What ?! You are fucking insane , Ron. It was her decision to end it and I respect that . Of course I would have liked it, if you guys would stay together and everything would be great. But this is not how life worked out for us , okay? Live with that !"

Ron now stood up: "No- I will not live with that . I am gonna take my chance and you are the last person stopping me . Me and her we belong together . You will see."

Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest : "Okay, fine , try your luck. Ask her on a date. But don't come sulking to me then. I have warned you. And she will talk with the new lawyer and you will just make it worse with your dream of getting back together.

Now if you excuse me. I have a job to do." Harry went to the door. Before closing he turned around: "I really hope, you will one day be rational again and see what kind of game you have been playing here for years."

A few minutes later Harry arrived back at the ministry. He was fuming and walked through the corridor with huge steps. Malfoy was standing in front of his office with some files and photos . He seemed just as fuming as Harry himself: "Potter ! There you are . Where have you been ?! I was looking for you. We got new information, one family has been killed... Robards is really mad . He wants explanations from us in one hour ...

Harry went into his office which looked similar to Draco's. "Not now, Draco ... I have to think about stuff ...Draco followed him looking confused : "Yea - about these guys here ." He was waving the files and then putting up silencing charms around the whole office. Harry got to his desk and was looking for something . "Where is this fucking file..." Draco came to stand next to him: "Excuse me ! Again: We should give Robards answers in 58 minutes !" Draco then realized that Harry's shoes were very dirty "Where have you been? Did you go on a mission on your own without telling me ?" Harry was still going through his stuff and started talking to himself. "Need to get to the burrow, maybe it's there. Why did nobody ever came up with the idea of giving Arthur Weasley a cell phone anyway..." Draco had enough He was pushing Potter into his chair. "Okay- sit down ! You can not go to the Weasel hole now . We almost have those guys we have been looking for for month. We just need a plan in ..." Again he was looking at his overpriced watch "56 minutes . And where the hell does all that dirt come from? Can you finally give me some answers ?!" Harry sighed . "Okay- then Arthur and Molly have to wait ... Are you honestly thinking I went on a mission without informing you ? I was at the Chudley Cannons field ... needed to take care of some stuff . Wasn't a good idea anyway." Draco looked at him: "Okay - trouble in paradise between you two? Always thought that this couldn't last ." Harry looked at him with tired eyes: "That isn't funny, Malfoy. Do you ever get the gravity of a situation?"

"Well I don't know what you were doing with the Weasel, how should I know about gravity of the situation . I just know that we have ...54 more minutes!" He was stressing the last three words.

Harry answered,

"Alright , sit down and tell me , what you got and what Robards wants for answers. And after that I need you to set up a meeting with Zabini. Just me and him, understood?" Draco frowned while he was taking the seat opposite of Harry "So there really is trouble in paradise, it is just the Granger paradise ... Okay- will do that. Just you and him . No Granger ?"

"Who said this was about her ?!" Harry raised his voice. Draco didn't want to seem interested,

"Just my gut . But I could be wrong. It's none of my business anyway. But this is:" Draco switched the topic in a perfect way "There has a family been murdered near Dufftown . Two adults , three young children. Muggles , but the father was a Squib , his parents were wizards and my contacts say that his wizard parents have been friends with your parents ... they knew the order, they even were part of it at the very beginning."

"So it all makes sense." Harry put the pieces together. Draco continued: "Yes. There is a scheme."

Draco showed Harry pictures of three guys: "These are William Yanxley, you probably still remember, Adam Carrow and the third one I don't have to tell you." Harry had a look st the pictures, the third one showed the evil face of Gregory Goyle. He almost looked the same as in school, hi face just became more cruel, more reckless.

"To be honest, we have no prove , just the neighbors who have seen the three in front of the family's home the whole day. But if you ask me"

Harry's answer was quick: "Yea - it's been them.

Fuck !!! We had them all. We even had Yanxley in custody ... why did this happen !?" Harry stood up and pinned the photos with his wand to the wall with such a force, that the one of Goyle fell into two pieces.

Draco came to stand next to him: "I don't know . They are better this time, stronger , cleverer and they have better hiding places. The manor simply was too easy a few years ago." Harry looked at Draco a little bit pityful. He couldn't imagine how he coped with the whole stuff at the age of 16.

" Good- I will send three people in this village to sneak around , Durman should come with them, we always need some physically strong auror in these kind of missions . McCollum should try to get hold of his old contacts in this area . But he needs to stay here . We might have an other job for him. I don't want Ginny and Hermione to be alone in the house , when I am gone."

"Sounds okay to me . And you and me ! We should go back to that area were these older folks have seen that gathering a week ago. Maybe we are lucky and they didn't switch locations. I don't think they are that dumb, but that's all we have ."

Harry nodded. He was always surprised, how good he and Draco worked as a team. Last year with their people, Draco had three , Harry had five, they brought down 58 bad guys, there were no aurors in history, who ever were that successful. Harry didn't want to admit that this might also be the circumstances of the time - something new dangerous was definently out there .

"Let's work out schedules for the missions and meet up with the boss." Harry suggested.

Draco started to work on a schedule with his wand.

The meeting with Robards went well. He agreed to all their suggestions. Draco and Harry were walking back to their offices and talking about their mission. They agreed with Robards, that, when Harry is gone, one auror should be at Grimmauld Place number 12 on the watch during night and day. Harry knew if the situation became serious , that was a wise decision.

Draco came back to his office to prepare for their trip and to inform the others. Hermione was still sitting on the floor next to his desk. He didn't notice her ."Durman! Come into my office please!" Durman stepped into the office and smiled at Hermione. That was when Draco noticed her . He looked at her but didn't seem to mind her presence. "Okay, Durman- I want you to pack your bags , go over to Potter. They are just getting ready for a mission near Dufftown, where the family was killed . You accompany them ! Understood ? Pack everything which is necessary. Potter will be giving you the orders. Understood ?"

"Yes , boss man !"

"Me and Potter will come with you guys. You will stay in the village, where this family was killed. Me and Potter will search the woods. I will come over in a few minutes."

Durman left to pack.

"Marc?" Draco almost screamed. McCollum came into the office ." First I want you to contact your people in that area. I want to know that they have heard oder seen.

And ...you are in charge as long as I am gone, Rossdale and Granger have to follow your orders." Marc McCollum nodded. "And- You will go to Potter's place with Granger tonight. You stay the night with his wife and Granger . Miller will switch with you in the morning. And ... Granger is not allowed to leave on her own. Got it ? As soon as she leaves, you come with her !" Hermione was looking confused between Malfoy and McCollum . „Got it , Draco!" he then looked at Hermione: "Whenever you wanna go home , just let me know." She nodded slowly.

McCollum left , Draco sat down at his desk and put his head in both hands ... that was going to be a long night. Even though it was already April , the nights in the woods were still cold and he was going through his head, what to pack, when he noticed somebody standing next to his desk . No shoes... Granger!

"Okay Granger - I am not debating with you, whether you can go home alone or not or whether you and Potter's wife can stay there alone or not. It was Potter's decision. If you want to argue, feel free to go to him..."

Just then he realized that she had a file in her hands." Actually . I didn't want to argue , I know , when Harry decides these kind of things , he has his reasons . I wanted to talk to you about him." She threw the file on his desk. The long face of Dolohow Junior was staring at him. He knew that face too well. He himself has interrogated him for hours, correction , for days. In the end , they had nothing. They had to let him go. It was one of the most frustrating days of Draco's career. He knew that he was anything but innocent , rape was just one thing on the long list .

"I didn't know, he wasn't in Azkaban . Rumors were he was locked up. I... I went through that case because it seemed to take me longer than the others and I ... I saw his face and ..." She was stuttering. Malfoy was looking at her and waiting for what she wanted to say , but she simply couldn't.

He sighed , he didn't need Hermione Granger to question the department's laws . "Look Granger, we have a mission to go on. And it's really serious this time . You were here, you have heard me ... I have no time to got through these files with you now, ask Marc. And yes I know . He is not locked up. If you have read the minutes you would have seen that I talked to him day and night ... so please just take care of that file and don't get on my nerves." Draco pinched his nose . Hermione was still standing next to him. She has started shaking slightly by now.

"But...but ... you and Harry you need to lock him up! You just need to!" Draco looked at her , her eyes were full with fear . He took his wand and closed all open doors and put strong silencing charms on it .

"Okay... you have two minutes , Granger . Talk. I am listening." He leaned back in his chair and was looking at her . She still was shaking and just stared at the photo.

"I ...I can't tell you. You simply have to . Okay ? It's just he." Tears filled her eyes. „Malfoy , I can not tell you. He would... They would come to hunt me and Harry and everyone. I can not . Okay... just make sure, you find him... that's all I am asking."

Draco scoffed :" Finding him is not the problem , Granger. I could hunt him down everywhere ... we have just no prove for his outrages, we can not send him to Azkaban, you know - that's my fucking problem." Draco raised his voice. He really needed to control himself. Having an outburst in front of the panicking Hermione wouldn't help.

Hermione looked at him:"But I have proves! I know what he did !"

Draco left his sitting position and was looking down on her, without her heels she seemed even more fragile. He talked quiet and slowly :"Then you need to tell me." He had a better idea: "Or Potter ! You want rather I get him and you can talk to him?" Draco was already on his way to the door. "No ! Please not Harry , that would only endanger him, Ginny and .. the Baby" Hermione sobbed.

Draco didn't know, what to do and how serious to take her ."Okay, we will leave for that mission in a few minutes . If I have the chance to catch him and bring him in so he couldn't harm anyone, would you then talk to me ?" He was studying her face . He really didn't know what to make out of this. He just knew, he couldn't ignore it.

Hermione thought but then nodded. Tears were falling from her face.

„Okay..." Draco exhaled : "That's not easy." Draco wasn't sure how to comfort her. They simply didn't know each other at all." If you want to , you can leave early today , just let Marc know, okay?"

She nodded .

Malfoy packed his stuff . Hermione was still standing next to his desk.

„I will see you tomorrow ." with that Draco closed the door and went for their final meeting to Potter's office.


	4. Chapter4

„Okay guys. Listen up now!

Durman and Grey , you take the northern part of the village, Malony and Stanford you take the southern part. Don't let anyone get suspicious, just pretend you are tourists hiking in the woods"

While Harry was arranging his and Draco's stuff for their part of the mission , Draco was giving orders to their people. They have just left the crime scene - of course using magic that the Muggles don't realize what was going on- and were now on their accommodation, a little cabin in the woods, to go through their plan one last time.

"If you see one on them, you hunt them down. Understood ? We don't wanna come back to London without them and this time they will not be leaving without being jailed ! Are we clear ?"

Draco was furious . He has worked for these moments for years. He simply couldn't bear to let them escape again. He wanted to bring them to Robards .

"And"

He let photos of Dolohow Junior fly through the room that everyone had a look at it .

"You have to spare this one for me. If you find him, bring him to Potter and myself, we will handle him."

Harry looked at the photo and then confused at Malfoy. What was he up to? Dolohow didn't seem to be part of this . If this were some personal sensitivities because of his failure last time, Harry would need to talk to him. They can't simply go out there and hunt everyone down without knowing why. That was not Robard's plan. And Malfoy knew that. Harry stood up : "Okay guys, pack your stuff and start the mission. Good luck. We stay in contact, come back here at around midnight to tell us, what you got and we will talk about further plans."

Durman ,Grey, Malony and Stanford left. Draco was aranging the photos and the notes he used for his speech, when Harry approached him with one photo of Dolohow Junior. He held the photo in front of his face, "Can you explain to me, what this was about ?" His tone was harsh. Draco didn't answer , he just looked at the photo as if this could give him needed answers. Harry continued: "Are you totally insane now ? Dolohow was not part of this mission. We don't even know, if he is here ... why should he be one of our priorities?! We have no clue about, what he has to do with it and you come up with him ? Just because you can't stand that you had to let him go last time ? This is not how we work, Draco." Harry was more than angry.

Draco finally stood up, crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at him :"Nice tantrum , Potter ! But I am not that stupid. I have a lead and I want to follow it ! Therefore I need to take him into custody. And who says , if the others were here, he is not ?"

"You have a lead ? When were you planning on telling me ? Good to know that you kept these important information to yourself ... Malfoy: He is probably one of the most dangerous men out there ! If you have a lead , which you just mentioned by the way, you need to inform me and Robards ! Then we overthink priorities. Together ! This is not the Mafloy on his own mission!"

Draco geowled frustratingly : I didn't know what to make out of this , okay? She was shaking, she was crying, she couldn't tell me . She was scared , Potter okay! She didn't find the right words ... something which would have never happened to her old self . She knows something, we don't and she said she can not tell me until we found him. She was scared that he would do something when she would talk to us ..." Draco exhaled... he went to the window of the cabin and looked outside. Harry came to stand next to him.

"Who?" Was his question and he feared, he already knew the answer.

Draco looked at him. He wasn't sure if this was the right way, inducting Potter into this whole mess. But, when it came to her, he was probably the one to judge the situations gravity. He could estimate, what to make out of the scene a few hours ago in his office. He should know.

"Granger !... just before we left, she came to me with this file about Dolohow Junior. I have to be honest Potter, I don't know, what she wants to tell us ,but she was panicked and was looking at that fucking picture of him the entire time . She told me to find him and bring him to Azkaban . I mean... I made clear, that this is not that simple, we can not simply lock him up because we don't like his face, I understood this the last time. But she was not herself anymore, that wasn't the Granger, who has been talking back to me in the office for two days now. He must have done something, which frightened her . He must have threatened her to not tell anyone."

Potter looked puzzeled:

" Okay- then you seem to have won ! She panicked in your office , she is out ! Okay ! I got this !

But why the hell didn't you come to me ?! I should have been there ... She doesn't trust you- she would have told me , what was going on! Damn it , Malfoy!"

Draco started screaming :"She told me not to talk to you. What do you think I was suggesting. I couldn't really handle a crying Granger, but when I told her , I would fetch you, she panicked more , she said something to protect your wife and the baby. She didn't want to involve you !"

Harry's eyes went wide : "Ginny!"

Draco looked at him:"You need to calm down, your wife is fine with Marc at your place.

And we don't know, what she meant by that , Potter , I am lost, okay? All I know is that it seemed serious and ... that Granger probably has met him... I don't know when, I don't know where ..."

"November 1998" Harry seemed to be thinking.

"What ?!" Now it was Malfoy's turn to look puzzled at his colleague.

Harry pulled himself together ."There was a co-perpetrator , tall, thin, black cloak, black mask, constraining her hands... it's all in the report ."

Draco still couldn't follow: "Which report?"

Harry looked at him as if the information were more than obvious.

Finally Draco got it :" Okay, guess you read these super top secret files?"

Harry looked at him as if he wanted to punsh him in the face for this statement:" I memorized it!

I was young just became a trainee at that time , Robards put me in an other team, to make sure , I don't get involved , it was too personal for him. But I read the report ! Every single night for three fucking years , because I was sure, there must have been something , they had missed . Just locking up the Letrange brothers couldn't be it. There were more people okay, it was not just some rape, there was more to it. Something bigger ! And everybody knew it ! Robards just kept silent ... and if you ask me , he gave up too quickly. He didn't want to make a huge scandal out of it, just a few month after the war. And that Rabastan and Rodolphus escaped before that didn't really speak for Robards. The only thing I have been asking myself for years is, why she didn't tell us everything."

Draco knew the answer: "She is frightened to death. They have threatened her."

Harry was giving it a thought . After her panicking in Malfoy's office this might be the answer.

"Okay, then we are going ringing him! Are you ready ? We need to start our mission."

Draco collected his stuff: „I have got everything. Let me just make this call, you were asking for earlier."

Draco took out his cellphone and pressed one speed calling button. While bringing the phone to his ear, he let out a sigh and looked a Harry seriously.

The other side seemed to answer.

"Yea - it's me , Zabini. How is it going?"

Harry heard the strong voice of Blaise Zabini on the other side.

"Okay- good to know that you are already on beer number four. I didn't expect anything else at 5 pm.

And no - I can not join you.

I am spending my night on a mission with the most famous wizard of our time."

Draco grinned at Harry, who just rolled his eyes.

The other side of the conversation laughed.

"Look there I Don't have much time. I actually need you to do me a favor: Potter was just asking me to set up a meeting between the two of you

...

"Yea , it's business .

...

"No - no trouble with the Weaselett, didn't you know he knocked her up a few month ago. It's more about a friend of his.

...

I won't say more for now, just give me a date and place.

..

"Okay , got it ! Thanks mate and see you on Friday."

Draco hung up.

"Tomorrow night , his office. 8:00 pm."

Harry nodded ." Okay... thanks for that.

Then let's go."

Meanwhile in the office Hermione packed her stuff. After the situation with Draco a few hours ago, she needed to focus on something else and therefore went through some of the easy files , which didn't affect her at all. She didn't want to think about , how Malfoy's opinion of her could have been affected by the outburst . She started to like being in his team and she had the feeling that these days with tasks to do helped her a lot.

She went through the office , Rossdale and McCollum were sharing and asked the latter to accompany her back home.

They went through the atrium in silence and had a little conversation about the chilly April weather, which seemed too cold for this season on their way to Grimmauld Place.

At home they greeted Ginny. Angela Peretti, one auror of Harry's team was already with Ginny and waiting to take turns with McCollum.

Hermione offered to cook lasagna for the pregnant and hungry Ginny and for McCollum.

"Delicious, Mione , as always" these days Ginny would have also called a piece of toast delicious , so Hermione didnt need to be flattered.

"She is right , if I had known that you were such an excellent cook , I would have told Harry to bring you much earlier into our team." McCollum also seemed to like her cooking .

Hermione just grinned :" I am happy you like it."

After dinner McCollum excused himself, to make sure, all the entries and windows of the house were secured. Ginny and Hermione got comfortable in the master bedroom. Hermione with some red wine and Ginny with pumpkin juice. Whenever Harry was on a mission, the women made it a habit to sleep in the bed together.

"I hate it , when he is on a mission and can't tell a single thing about it . How should I know, he is save ?" Ginny was so used to this but never stopped worrying."Hey- now you are working with him- you could tell me about their mission" she was winking at Hermione " I mean are there women ? Guess they are flattered if Harry chooses them , to go on a overnight mission together..."

Hermione had the feeling to intervene: "Ginny ! First you know even if I knew, what this was about , I couldn't tell you . And I have to admit, I only know pieces and second, I guess tonight there is no woman. And Harry would never ever care , even if they got naked and would throw themselves at him." Ginny smacked Hermione's arm . " Haha - very funny, no, honestly . I hate it and I envy you just a little bit that he can share some of all the information with you now." Ginny sighed.

Hermione had to soothe her friend :"Well technically I am on Malfoy's team, most of the time the teams have separate cases , only in big things they work together, at least, that is how I understood it. So me and Harry won't really have much to do with each other."

Ginny looked thoughtful at Hermoine: "Malfoy... yea sure , Harry told me after your first day. How is he ? Did he really change ? I mean Harry respects him and mostly speaks well of him. He really did make a 180 with his life..." Hermoine suddenly found the string of her Pyjama bottom quiet interesting: "I guess he has changed ... I mean - he is still an arse. At least to me . But I have the feeling this is less about me and more about the fact that Robards and Harry made a staff decision without his knowledge. I guess he does not really care about me . As long as I don't stop him and the team from doing their work, I can be there and take care of the files. At least that's my impression. "

Ginny seemed to be thinking: "Tell me - is he still such a good looking dude ?"

Hermione looked gobsmacked:" Ginevra Potter ! I don't know if you are in the right position to judge the outward appearance of Draco Malfoy."

"Outward appearance . Sometimes you really need to get rid of this stick up your ass. I just mean . He has always been sexy . It was just his character which made the whole guy very unsexy. But - his muscles, these eyes, his hair."

Hermione was throwing a pillow at Ginny: "Okay - enough of that ! Are these your hormones ? I have never ever thought of him that way ... I don't know is he good looking ?Could be ... Hi eyes can be really stunning. But enough !" Hermione turned red

Ginny clapped her hands :" I knew it ! You also think that he has probably been the sexiest wizard in the whole school. He actually has been the sexiest wizard of the last witch weekly edition. Guess they are now allowed to call him that. So - falling in love with your boss?" Ginny winked. Hermione scoffed:

"Again ! Why should I have the hots for him? And you were right ... the character of Draco Malfoy still makes him very unsexy. Isn't he married to that dark haired girl , who was in your year?"

Ginny of course knew all the gossip:

"Astoria ? He was ! They divorced a few weeks ago.

Harry said he never seemed to be in love with her and since he is free, he is more relaxed, and somehow happier. I mean this is crazy, right? You live with to each other and you are married for years and it takes you so long to realize that is does not work out."

Hermione gulped:" Wow,' I didn't know. The last two days I always thought he would go back home in his huge house and have perfectly cooked dinner with his perfect wife and maybe afterwards realease all the stress with perfect sex."

Ginny's mouth fell open : "Hermione Granger ! Did you just imagine Draco Malfoy having sex?"

Hermione sighed: "Well after the way he saw me earlier ... I guess it's okay for me to imagine him having sex."

Ginny gave her a puzzelnd look : "What happened ?"

Hermione looked at her wine glas, which rested in her lap. "I guess I kind of had a nervous breakdown in front of him , something I wanted to avoid. It just makes me more vurnable for him...

I had a look at these files" Hermione exhaled."And there was this guy... I know him and I was wondering , why he is not in Azkaban , because he simply should be. Draco told me that they have no proves which justify to lock him up . But you know I don't understand." Hermione stood up , put her wine glass on the nightstand and started pacing.

„I was of the opinion that he as in Azkaban, but you know he isn't and ... Yea I told Draco to find him and ..." Ginny interrupted her :" Did you tell Harry?"

Hermione looked at her with tears in her eyes „No, no I didn't ... Harry is simply not the right contact person here ... Ginny it's not that easy and you can not talk to anybody about it and. I don't know what do to. I just hope they will maybe find him and lock him up."

Ginny just nodded. She knew that she couldn't force Hermione to tell her anything and she was pretty sure that this guy had something to do with this horrible night in November 1998. but she knew better than to ask questions , so she just listened and after a few more minutes she could convince Hermione to come back to bed and the two girls started watching one of Ginny's favorit muggle tv show and fell asleep immediately .

A few hundred kilometers further north in Dufftown Harry and Draco were still walking through the woods. They have already been at the place, where the gathering of the new death eaters was witnessed a few weeeks ago but they had no luck, everything seemed to be quiet. None of the guys they were looking for seemed to be here.

"You know what , I have the feeling wee are wasting our time , Potter. These guys are not dumb, they have probably left hours ago because they knew we would start looking for them exactly where we are now."

Harry nodded while pressing his lips together: "Guess you are right. It doesn't make much sense , we went through this area for hours. I am going to call Grey, to see , what they have found out."

Harry dialed Greys number:

"Hey Grey . It's me. You guys got anything ?

...

"Where ?!! When ?! And why didn't you tell us ? He is probably heading in our direction !

Got it !

You guys try to come here now . We will start looking for him. ..."

Draco's eyes darkened "Who?"

Harry looked at him :" You wanted Dolohow! They got him for you! There is just the tiny little problem, that he escaped just a few minutes ago. Seemed to be running in our direction... let's just get that bastard back and hope this time we can take him into custody forever !"

Harry and Draco both raised their wands and were heading to the village thinking Dolohow would meet them halfway. And just a few minutes later the men tackled him down . Draco held his head on the ground and Harry was binding his wrists with his wand .

"Good evening fucker. Didn't think you would see me so soon again , did you now ?"

Draco grinned into his ear while leaning over his back.

Dolohow just laughed:

" Oh Malfoy, Malfoy . It's so sweet of you to try again... your father will be so embarrassed ... Again.

son of a bitch really think, you can keep me this time . Oh ... I wouldn't be so sure ."

Draco pressed Dolohow's head in the dirt:" If you ever are going to insult my mother again , I will kill you with my bare hands, you piece of shit !"

Harry had to go between the two men:" Hey, hey Draco ! Stop it ! Are you mad !? I hate this fucker as much as you do , but we should bring him to London to see, what we are going to do with him , okay?" Draco stood up:"You take him. I will not guarantee for anything ..."

Dolohow snickered while Harry helped him up:" It's so adorable how you school enemies are arguing now like an old married couple . Who would have thought. Oh Malfoy, Malfoy, you could have become a big guy in our world ... what a pity that you are working for the wrong side now. So tell me does your mark still hurt?"

Draco wanted to punch him in the face but Harry turned Dolohow away from him.

„Stop it now, will you Draco ! Let's go back to the cabin and then to London." Draco followed the other two reluctantly.

It was early in the morning when Harry arrived back home. He and Draco brought Dolohow in the cell in the ministry and agreed that everybody should go home and get some sleep before they would contact Robards in the morning. Malony and Stanford stayed near Dufftown to keep looking for the others. Draco hopefully also went home. Harry told him reluctantly to have a look at these files of Hermione's case . In secrete he knew , that he probably wouldn't do it. His gut told him, that Draco Malfoy wasn't read for this cruelness . Thougnhe wasn't sure if it was simply because it would just remind him, if he hadn't switched sides, that he could have been involved or if this had to do with Hermione. He was confused by how he reacted before when they were talking about his and Hermione's conversation last afternoon and how rough he was treating Dolohow. Harry really had problems to get Dolohow to London in one piece with Draco by his side.

Harry went upstairs to find Hermione and Ginny snuggled up in the master bedroom. He knew he had to either choose Hermione's room or take the couch. The two girls were always sleeping in one bed , when he wasn't home. But he wanted to check on them before he himself could rest at least two hours before he had to wake up to go back to the ministry.

It was two and a half hours later when he was sitting in the kitchen , sipping his coffee and looking st Dolohow's file on his notebook when Hermione entered the kitchen.

„Hi Harry . Thank god ! I didn't know you guys were back. I didn't hear you last night."

Harry shut his notebook and looked at Hermione. "Just returned this morning . But I didn't wanna wake you and slept in your room... i hope you don't mind."

Hermione sat down across from him: "No of course I don't . I should ask you if you mind me sleeping in your bed. But what is more important : Were you guys successful ? Did you get these bastards?"

Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest and was leaning back:"No - we didn't get Goyle, Yanxley or Carrow."

„Puh!" Hermione seemed disappointed. „Okay I guess then we just have to work harder... I mean you . I am not much contributing than organizing files." she let out a nervous laugh.

„But." Harry continued "We got someone maybe much more important... We tracked down Dolohow Junior and guess what . We were successful . He is currently in one cell in the ministry and probably having a piece of bread and some water at the moment ..."

Hermione looked thoughtful.

Harry sighed and leaned forward to find her eyes:"Why didn't you tell me what you told Malfoy yesterday ?" Hermione didn't answer . Harry became impatient. "Hermione if you know something, you need to tell me . Or us ! We got him and we don't really need much to lock him up. And if you know something - this might be the right moment to tell me." Harry licked his lips. "If you don't help us here , we would have to let him go again. And from what Draco told me last night, this is not what you want."

Hermione eyes met his : "I just thought, he was locked up already. I didn't know he was out there ... the prophet always said you guys had him ...guess it was wrong.. like so many things which concern me in this goddamed paper."

Harry was irritated:

"How does Dolohow concern you ?

Hermione , was he there ? What did he do? What did he say ?

Hermione jumped up : "He was the head of all this. Okay? He was the one giving orders while the other ... the others... ." Tears were forming in her eyes."I lied Harry , okay... I lied . Rodolphus and Rabastan were there yes ! They took their turn... yes ! But the lead was Dolohow Junior ! He was responsible for everything ! But I couldn't tell you. I couldn't tell the investigating aurors , I couldn't tell Robards..."

Harry looked at her with pityful eyes: "Why ? Why couldn't you tell anybody?"

Hermione pressed her lips together:

"He threatened me - okay ? When the others were gone , he was the last in that alley and he took his turn ... again ... and in the end he said , if I will ever say his name to anybody , he would hunt me down and lock me up and have his fun and will one day kill me slowly. He said he will come to you and kill you and Ginny and Ronald and the Weasleys and my parents and just everybody I love ...and if he would be locked up, he would make sure that his people will do that. He said, he would make sure I would suffer till I die... do you understand? I needed to protect you and everybody else. And Dolohow Junior is nobody for jokes ! He was serious ! If he has not already informed his people to hunt me down."

Hermione was looking out of the window.

Harry stood up. He wanted to take her into his arms and reassure her, that she was safe but the distance she enlarged when he approached her , made him stop.

" You have to stay calm, Hermione and listen to me: He is in custody . Yes ! But there is no way that he knows why and he hasn't had any chance to tell his people. Moreover we will make sure, the prophet will not report about this...this gives us time before anybody realizes he is not out there anymore! Let me just discuss with Draco and Robards , how we are going to approach this... is this alright with you? I understood that we can not confront him with what you just told me . That's clear ! Just give me time to see how we can nail him."

"Harry- whatever you are planing on doing ... it's my word against his . He will never ever admit what he did. Especially not to you. He knows you would never let him survive this ... and as I lied a few years ago, who should believe me ? Nobody will . Everybody thinks I am crazy and belong back in the mental ward !"

Harry didn't know how to calm her down. He needed her to stay focused. He himself needed to stay focused. He needed to find out, what to do with Dolohow. Hermione was right , they had no prove , it was going to be his word against hers and as she didn't tell the truth the first time...but he couldn't tell her that now. And more important, he needed to think about protection details. He of course believed his best friend and he also believed that Dolohow would do everything to hunt her down. He should have known before ... why didn't he ever think about him... he knew that his father always had a weak point for Hermione. Like father, like son, right ?But it never came to his mind that Dolohow Junior was part of that night a few years ago. He was too concentrated on the Lestrange brothers...

"Okay- you want to go to work ? I can still tell Draco you are not feeling well!"

Hermione sniffed:" No- it's fine Harry. I just get dressed and put some make up on and we can leave , if you could wait for me ?"

"Of course I will"

She smiled and went upstairs.

As soon as he couldn't hear her anymore, Harry took out his cellphone and called Draco's number.

The other side answered quickly:

"Potter ! I am already waiting for you in the interrogation ward. I wanna rip this bastard apart now. Where are you?"

Harry sighed: "I know it's not good timing. But, we have a problem, Draco."

Malfoy's mouth fell open.

He couldn't believe this. Granger was either overreacting yesterday or she somehow now didn't talk. And he was so dumb to believe her and was obsessed with the thought of bringing Dolohow into the ministry.

"Draco? Are you still there ?"

His thoughts were already so far away that he forgot that Potter was still on the phone.

"Yea, I am still there ! So what do you wanna tell me ? You can't tell me now that we dragged this bastard here for nothing."

Harry sighed:"No! This is not it ! Hermione talked . I... I just don't know how to handle this situation. You can by no chance tell him, why he is here.

He should simply not know that this is about Hermione! Can you promise me that until I am in the ministry?"

Draco simply nodded and let the phone fall from his ear just to throw it against the iron door of the interrogation room in the next second.

„Fuck!"


	5. Chapter5

**A/N: Thanks for all the favorites and followers. I just realized , that I spelled Dolohov in the German kind, in English it's of course Dolohov, I will change that for the other chapters as well.**

**Somehow the development between Hermione and Draco got a little bit faster than I was planning to, but I kind of like it.**

**Have fun !**

He was leaning against the iron door of the interrogation room. His eyes were closed.

He barley slept . The 50 minutes he laid down were a waste of time. His fourth coffee was in his to-go-cup he held in his right hand.

He heard fast steps coming along the corridor

He didn't dare to open his eyes. It would be the third time he would mistake one other auror or one of the staff in the basement for Potter.

„Christ , Draco... did you sleep at all?" Potter's tired voice made him open his eyes.

He spoke slowly.

"Welcome Potter .Did you finally decide, to join me in one of our probably most important cases. I have been waiting for two hours ... did you need to shave your legs and your..."

"Malfoy ! There is no time for jokes."

Malfoy took a step forward:" I wasn't joking, Potter. You really seem to be the guy for that ." Harry just rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee.

"So- where is Granger ? I wanna talk to her . Wanna know to what kind of missdoing I can nail down this fucker."

Harry opened the door of the room, from which they had the best view into the interrogation room. Draco followed him.

Dolohov was sitting straight . He was still wearing his black cloak and staring at them. He of course was just staring into a mirror , but he knew that Harry and Draco were looking at him. At least his superior gaze was telling that.

A few seconds passed before Harry started talking:

„Hermione is in your office . Doing your paperwork."

Draco looked confused :"Okay , then I will go upstairs." he was already on his way, when Harry grabbed his arm.

„No, you will do no such thing ."

Harry exhaled.

„I talked to her this morning.. apparently this bastard had much more to do with what happened to her, than we thought. Than I thought ... actually. I dont think, she was ready to tell me all of it, but he was the leader. He gave the orders ... if you can call this giving orders." Harry looked behind Draco, somehow he didn't wanna meet his eyes, maybe because they got a little watery.

„And when the others were gone . He raped her again an you were right yesterday, he threatened her. In a kind of way that she couldn't talk for years. He wanted to kill everybody around her, if she would talk and he made clear that even when he was in custody, he would send his people."

Draco looked at Dolohov: "And now you think, we cannot confront him, because of what he said to her? Potter ! We have to be reasonable ! We got everything to lock him up .F O R E V E R !

We need to make sure we do this now."

Harry looked st Draco from the side: "He will deny everything , and you probably did not read these files last night , but I can tell you it will be his word against hers ! She didn't tell the whole truth last time . Who should believe her now?"

Draco was irritated, how less self confidence Potter had in this case : "Well I do ! Trust me , i know that the guy is capable of everything and ... I knew his father. It is no secret, that he always wanted to get to your sweet little Gryffindor princess . Junior just wants to end what he started. He thinks she is his . Just like his old man."

Harry Looked at the ceiling. This probably wasn't new to him.

„We are going to meet Robards in one hour. I already filled him in this morning. Until then. We do nothing, are we clear ?"

Draco still looked as he wasn't ready to do nothing for one more hour but he nodded.

Both men went back to their offices . Draco saw Hermione sitting on the floor next to his desk, she seemed really concentrated on sorting pieces of paper that she didn't notice him until he was really close."Wanna go for coffee, Granger ?"

She looked at him slightly confused but then nodded.

Malfoy was offering her his hand to help her up. When she was almost on both of her feet she stumbled a little bit and got slightly too close to Malfoy's well toned chest.

He seemed to realize that this was the closest they have ever been and took a step back and released her hands.

They went silently to the coffee place. Draco ordered one flat white for him and one black tea for Hermione and put the cup and one muffin in front of her.

While he took his first sip he said : "You know , you can take one or two days off if you are not feeling well." He was observing her reaction carefully.

She looked outside the window on streets of London . People were still wearing their winter coats, the weather out there reflected her feelings pretty well.

"And then ?! You'll throw me out because I wasn't able to distinguish between private feelings and work ? No, Malfoy. I won't make it that easy for you. I am staying." Hermione looked determined at her boss.

"You know I was being serious. Honestly. It would be fine with me. And how is there a possibility to distinguish between work and your private feelings, considering who is currently in that cell in the basement of the ministry ?"

He was looking expectantly at her .

She didn't answer

"That's what I thought!" Mafloy emptied his cup and was leaning over the table to look into her eyes: "You know , you probably are under a different impression, but I am able to understand your feelings . And I can just advice you to let Potter and me interrogate that Dolohov fucker. We are not letting him escape , you are save , nothing could happen to you. Or do you think, Potter will ever allow that someone will lay a hand on you...again?"

Hermione looked back at Malfoy. She knew they would never become friends but she started to feel more comfortable around him . He was the first person, she has met the last four years, who wasn't treating her like a porcelain doll , who would break any second.

"Look, Granger, I am gonna tell you this now , and I am pretty sure Potter didn't , because he didn't want to put you under more pressure . But as you are new at this job: There is a rule in the department. Every prisoner taken into custody should stay there for three days .If after these three days , the cause for his imprisonment is not confirmed , so there are no hints of proves, we need to let him go. Robards and Potter have the authority, to extend this time slot to five days. This is what we do, when we need more time, more proves, more witnesses and so on. And I wouldn't doubt that Potter ist going to use his power in this case . But after these five days , when nothing speaks against the bastards in our cell, we have to let them go. When in doubt , for the accused.

So let's put it in a nutshell: You have till tuesday to decide on letting us interrogate him or not.

Otherwise we would have nothing and you know what that means. This insane son of a bitch is free and will go out there, rape the next best woman, kill the next best muggle and muggle borns and do all the shit he always does . If you want this , we can go down that road . If you really want him behind bars forever, then my suggestion is, we go back to the ministry and you join the meeting between Robards , Potter and me."

He hoped, he would get her with his talk.

A few minutes passed before Hermione spoke reluctantly:"I don't want him to go out there again."

"If you won't talk, he will." Draco was really pushing it.

Hermione's eyes started to water.

Not again , thought Draco. God, you know I can not handle a crying Granger. Why are you so hard on me ?

"Is there any chance we can make sure none of his people can get to me , or Harry or the Weasleys? Are there any save houses or can we enlarge security at our places?"

Bingo! Draco was a little bit proud of himself.

" Sure ! We can do all that, we can make sure, nothing happens to you and all the others... except the Weasel... I am sorry but I can not guarantee that."

Hermione chuckled a little bit.

" You know Potter, Granger. He would do everything for you. Sometimes I have to admit, he would also choose you when it was between you and his wife, but this is none of my business. Additionally it is his family too. He would build up a new , what did you guys call it, Dumbledore's Armee, to make sure you are all protected."

Hermione looked at him: " Okay, let's go back to the ministry and discuss , what we can do."

Draco stood up and waited for her to put on her coat.

Back at the ministry Malfoy and Hermione were entering Robard's office. Harry and the older auror were already in a deep discussion about Dolohov.

Malfoy announced their presence: "We are here now. Sorry, it took us a little bit longer than we were planning to ."

Harry looked astonished. Either Draco brought Hermione as one of his team members, but this would be totally bullsit considering this case was personal to her or he convinced her to help them to get Dolohov behind bars.

Malfoy saw Harry's face.

"Granger, here wants to join the meeting and I have the feeling, her presence is well requested."

Robards finally found some words:" Sure , Hermione, we were just talking about you. I am happy, you decided on making an official testimony.

We will do everything to make him pay. You don't worrry about that .

Let's just sit down and have some tea as well.

Hermione was nervous during the whole meeting. But she talked . She told the three men the whole story and every single part of Dolohov she didn't tell the first time. She made sure to not be too spicific with certain parts, because she knew Harry would lose it, he was just pretending to be calm because she was in the room.

Robards made sure, that they were going to confront Dolohov with everything and that he will be in custody until the day of the legal suit. He also emphasized that it's going to be difficult , because Hermione didn't tell everything the first time. But he was pretty sure, that the fact that he threatened her could help to convince the jury.

Hermione went back to Draco's office and the three men down to the interrogation basement.

They decided, that it wasn't a wise move sending Harry into the room and therefore Draco went. Robards and Harry were watching from the other room.

When Malfoy entered Dolohov looked up.

"Oh , it's you. Thought it would be Potter. He is more the one for talks and discussions and you , you are a little bit violent, maybe even rough. I am

happy, I got here in one piece. Tell me, what's been bothering you ... oh wait" Dolohov closed his eyes and pretended to be thinking,"I know what it is ! It's the fact, that technically I am still a free man . And nothing you will do or say today will take this freedom away. I am gonna give you two days this time before you have to give up...again!"

Draco stayed calm and came slowly to stand next to the table. He sat down across from the thin tall man.

He looked at the file he was holding.

" I don't want to disappoint you and all of your wildest dreams of your freedom but ...my file here says otherwise." Malfoy took out three photos of the file. They all had the same person on them. Hermione Granger. One photo was showing her bruised face , the second was a picture of her battered back and the third showed her beaten up front. Draco himself almost lost it when he first saw the pictures, when Hermione had left the room earlier. But he had to be professional. That was just like any other case , the only difference was that this was Dolohov. And he has waited forever to lock him up and then there was this little fact , that Granger was a team member. And nobody would harm a team member without paying for it.

Draco waiter a few seconds: "So! Do these pictures help you remember some night four and a half years ago?"

Dolohov looked at the pictures and laughed : "Okay these are very pornogrphic pictures of Potter's little princess ! Wow ! I didn't know, she'd like it rough."

He grinned deprecatingly.

With one swift move Draco stood up and aggressively moved the pictures closer to Dolohov and held his head in place to have a look at the pictures.

"Okay, you little piece of shit . No times for your fucking little games . Apparently we got some information, that you spend this night on the 22nd of November 1998 in some dirty alley with your filthy friends . There are massive physical and sexual assault, bodily harm and rape on your list . Additionally as you were the lead of all this there is also organized crime and rape on it .

So. Dolohov, we got you.. this is gonna be a long long rest of your life in Azkaban."

Now it was Draco's turn to grin.

Dolohov chuckled: "Oh dear ! And you believe her . A filthy little Mudblood. I got the slight feeling, that she forgot to take her medication while telling you that . She is insane, oka? And years later she is telling you guys a different story out of nowhere and you believe it ? Thought especially you would be better, Draco ! I mean Potter- sure . If he had the chance, he would put everyone behind bars who talked to her. Don't know why he still got this position here, but you ! You really believe this shit ?!"

Draco moved back to stand across from him .His eyes were piercing into Dolohov's "I do ! And you know why? Because you have a history.

Your father ..."

Dolohov scoffed:"Oh please Draco! Don't bring up my father now . Is this all you got ? Then we can already sign the redundancy letter ."

"I don't think so. Your father just got rewarded for good behavior in Azkaban. We are going to offer him a deal : He will give us information and therefore we give him a better cell and maybe a few years earlier release out of that shit hole.

Knowing him pretty well, I am sure , he'll talk. He would do anything , even if this means betraying his son."

Harry and Robards were looking impressed through the mirror window. They had talked about the possibility of contacting Dolohov Senior , but that Draco would play this card wasn't discussed. Anyhow both men knew that this was definently a plan, which could work.

"Malfoy surprises me every time. Sadly he realized too late that he was on the wrong side , but his connection to all these bastards can be really useful." Robards seemed to be proud. Harry just nodded and hoped that Malfoy's plan would work.

Draco remained in his standing position. That was always a good way to show superiority. But nothing seemed to impress Dolohov.

"Go and talk to the old man and see what he can tell you. He will probably just let you know that he wants Granger to be his . And this will prove what exactly ? That he is a lonely old man with really dirty fantasies about a mudblood. And what does this have to do with me ? Nothing ! Zero."

His grin became even wider.

Draco drawled:" I wouldn't be so sure . But ! Just let me get back to you as soon as I will return form Azkaban."

Draco was heading for the door, when Dolohov was throwing the photos at him as good as possible with his bonds:" You can keep the photos of your girlfriend and might also give them to my father . He will love that gift." He grinned.

Draco raised his wand and made Dolohov 's bonds on wrists and ankles tighter that he screamed in pain . Then he left the room and was entering the room, where Harry and Robards were already waiting.

The three men agreed on making an appointment in Azkaban to see Dolohov Senior . There was no doubt that he would do anything for his freedom and probably talk.

They also talked about protection details and made sure, that aurors stayed at the Potter's home day and night , two at the Weasleys and one at the Chudley Cannons camp. They wanted to tell the others that the recent events in Dufftown let them make this decision and that there was no reason to worry, they just wanted to be careful.

Draco would stay at a Grimmauld Place tonight. Robards wanted to send Rossdale and McCollum, because Draco could use some rest, but somehow Draco had the feeling that he would rather do it.

He went back to his office, Granger wasn't at her usual place on the floor next to his desk and he slightly panicked but then heard her laugh in Rossdale's office . He entered and spoke up with his typical boss voice: "Don't you guys have work to do?" Everyone was going back to his desk and Hermione made her way back to the shelf next to his desk. He held her by the arm and stopped her .

"I want you to start dueling training tomorrow. Together with you, Durman, did you hear me."

Durman, who just returned to his desk came back: "Yes, boss man ! Granger : Tomorrow at 8 am in the gym, ist they fine for you?"

Hermione was looking confused at Draco, but she didn't want to start a discussion with him with all the others listening and just nodded.

Harry, Hermione and Draco left the office at around 7 am and apparated to Grimmauld Place.

Ginny was waiting for them in the kitchen to prepare some salmone, baked potatoes and vegetables.

When she saw Malfoy entering their kitchen she smiled: "Oh hi, Draco, long time no see. How were you? I heard you'd join uns tonight." She winked at Hermione. Harry seemed to notice and made a mental note, to ask his wife, what that was about.

Draco was charming as always: "Hi Weaselette, I always love staying at your place ! You know, that is a big bump by the way. Are you sure there is only one Potter inside ?"

Harry just rolled his eyes: "Very funny Malfoy!"

Hermione offered Ginny to cook , she should lay down on the couch and Harry was supposed to give her feet a massage.

Draco made sure, that he and Harry agreed on which additional wards they wanted to put up and afterwards performed them together. After that Harry went to sit with Ginny on the couch and Draco joined Hermione in the kitchen.

"Do you need some help?" He stood in front of the stove and didn't seem to know what to do.

Hermione looked up at him . She was currently preparing the salmone.

"Yea ... of course , you can cut the vegetables."

She showed him where he could find knives and put all the vegetables on the kitchen counter.

Silently they were working next to each other until Hermione needed some spices , which were exactly in the cabinet , Draco was standing in front of . She approached him and stood awkwardly next to him.

Draco looked confused at her:"Honestly Granger , if you need something here, just tell me to step aside."

Hermione blushed: "Well - I need some of the spices in that cabinet.

Draco looked as if he had expected her

to say that and stepped aside.

Hermione was trying to reach some of the needed spices but she simply was too small without her heels.

Draco chuckled :"You know, it's also okay to ask for help. I can't look at this any longer. What spices do you need?" Now he was standing half behind and half beside her and leaning over .

"We need salt , pepper, oregano and rose daphne."

Draco was so close to her that she could smell his cologne and feel his body at her back .

He got all the spices out of the cabinet and closed it.

"Here you go."

Hermione was still looking at the closed cabinet door. Draco put the spices in front of her , getting really close again. Hermione took the shakers and quickly minded her own business again.

A few second later she heard strange chopping sounds. She looked at Draco, who had difficulties with the red peppers.

"What are you doing ?" Hermione came to stand next to him. Draco really had no clue how to prepare vegetables.

"Do you ever cook ?" Hermione's voice sounded piercing.

Draco put down the knife, exhaled and looked at her: "No, actually I don't ! I have a huge kitchen and that stuff but, I guess I have never used the stove."

"So- then what to you eat? „ Hermione looked at him confused.

„Well, I either go to a restaurant, have take out or my house elf cooks."

Hermione lost it :"You have a house elf ? What ? This is prohibited !"

Draco put his hands on his hips and explained: "No, it's not ! As long as you give him a room and the week ends are off! My house elf has an an entire apartment, his own wardrobe and three entire days off. So who's telling me now that I am not allowed to have a house elf" he grinned at her.

They were interrupted by Ginny, who came into the kitchen: "Plans changed . It's only the three of us Harry had to go back to the ministry , some stuff with Robards. He send Angela to support you Draco, until he's back, but she's already eaten and stays in front of the house."

Draco looked at his watch , it was 7:52 pm. Of course , Potter was at Zabini's . It was none of his business , but he'd ask Blaise tomorrow , why Potter decided to go without Granger.

„Potter!" Zabini greeted Harry as he came through his fireplace.

„Zabini!" Harry shook his hand.

"Sorry for the delay, but I didn't want my wife to know that I'd talk to you and therefore first had to go to the ministry."

Zabini just shrugged his shoulders: "No need to apologize , it's none of my business , what kind of secrets you keep from your wife."

That made Harry definently feel better.

"Have a seat." Zabini was offering Harry a seat in one of the armchairs in front of the huge fireplace.

Zabini was pouring two glasses of firewiskey.

"I hope you don't mind, but as I am officially off work, I sometimes have a drink or two . You want some?"

Harry first wanted to decline, but then he took the glas from Zabini.

Both men took a sip and then Zabini started talking:" So - what brings you here ? Draco just mentioned as you are gonna be a father in a few weeks, it's hopefully not about you , but about ... a certain best friend of yours? I was just wondering, whose side you are on. But my information says it's more the Granger side , but I could be wrong."

Harry looked annoyed. "I am gonna kill Draco!"

Zabini seemed surprised: "No, no ,no dear Draco has nothing to do with it. I am an attentive reader of the Prophet and well I can draw conclusions, comes with the job, you know."

Harry exhaled.

Zabini continued:" I was actually hoping that one day Granger or you would show up here , but well as we were never friends , it took longer to help us find each other."

Man- that Zabini guy loves to hear himself talk. Harry needed to stop him, he wasn't planning on sitting here forever.

" Yea - so your guess was right. I am actually here about Hermione , and she doesn't know about it . I mean, she was considering herself contacting you after Draco mentioned it. But . I guess there was too much other stuff on her mind the last few days..."

"Stop Stop Potter , you are rambling and ... I am sorry , but could you enlighten me. What does Malfoy has to do with Granger. Pardon ! Weasley ?"

Harry looked a little bit surprised:"Well she has been working for him for three days now."

Zabini laughed :"Yea right ...!

Are you joking?... this can't be true ... ? Gryffindor princess taking orders from Draco Mafloy ?l"

Zabini couldn't stop laughing.

Harry stayed serious: "Apparently she is, yes ! But I don't really want to waste your and my time and talk about their relationship at work.

As you already guessed , this is gonna be about the Weasley case. As Hermione mentioned , that she would like to make Ronald sign for the 13. time I wanted to talk to him. Before we'd hire you, I needed to to talk some sense into him.

Well- this conversation, we were having yesterday, totally turned out shit. Ronald actually wants to have her back. He wants to try again. Even wants to have children with her. Christ !"

Harry took off his glasses and was pinching his nose. The lack of sleep didn't help much.

Zabini looked at his almost empty glas of firewiskey. "And Granger , you don't mind me calling her Granger, because otherwise it would get really confusing.

And Granger doesn't want that ?"

Harry looked at Zabini as if he was from an other planet: "No ! No ! Of course not ! Hermione is through with that shit ! She wanted to end it for years.

She became a different person , you know and Ronald doesn't fit into her life anymore ... actually he has never fitted in . They were just too different."

Blaise chuckled : "That's what I always thought.

I mean she is very intelligent , she is a woman with class. I always thought she was the hottest girl in our year . I mean I couldn't say that then. Anyway, the Weasel on the other hand . He is an idiot. Never worshiped her, I guess . The fame is going to his head, right ?

Anyway. How can u help you with that ? You want me to make him sign ?"

Harry held his glas to Zabini signaling him to pour more firewiskey in. Zabini did.

" Well Yea , I was considering it because she was . And after I talked to Ron yesterday, I guess we need your help."

Zabini looked at his glas and run his finger over the bezel.

"You know my fee is pretty high."

Harry scoffed:"Money is not the problem."

Zabini looked at him thoughtful:" Yea right. You are famous Harry Potter, I forgot about that. Well then. I of course first need all the documents form her former lawyer, all the papers etc. and then I of course need to talk to her , get the story, wanna know all the reasons, why she doesn't wanna be with him anymore. I mean this is probably not going to be easy. Depends on what kind of lawyer he has , giving all the money that dickhead makes ... But Potter ! We are gonna win ! After summer Hermione Granger is a free woman ."

Harry nodded: "Okay. Then ... let me get back to you as soon as I have talked to her, then we decide how to approach this."

Zabini nodded as well:" Feel free to contact me anytime. Draco can give you the number of my private cellphone."

"I appreciate that . Good night , Zabini."

"Good Night , Potter and thanks for your Trust."

Harry went first back to the ministry and then through the floor network to Grimmauld Place.

When he entered the living room, Hermione, Draco and Ginny were sitting at the dining table and laughing hysterically about something. The only one with wine seemed to be Hermione. Ginny of course being pregnant couldn't drink and Draco probably wanted to stay sober because he was actually still working.

Ginny noticed him first . "Oh hi Harry. Draco just told us about the first time his father was actually driving a car at some muggle driving school. I have the feeling, I almost wet my pants . Oh Jesus ! Draco ! Never thought your father can be so much fun."

Draco smiled:" Yea - the old man has some witty sides."

Harry smiled, "So you guys seemed to be enjoying the night ?"

Draco cleared his throat: "Yea. Anything important at the ministry ? Something I should know about ?"

Harry looked at Draco with a knowing smile: "No, not at all. It was just a false alarm."

Harry then offered to take care of the dishes after he has eaten the remaining food . Hermione and Ginny wished the two men good night and went upstairs.

Draco was taking care of all the windows and doors in the house and made sure all charms were affective for the night.

When he entered the kitchen he cleared his throat and was looking at Harry:" So - was your appointment successful?"

Harry just put one pan back in the cabinet and was looking bemused at Draco: "I don't know why this is any of your business , but yea ! I guess we will find a way."

For Harry this conversation seemed to be over but Draco reminded standing in the kitchen: "You know, I also told Granger two days ago. The Weasel is an arse, always has been. He would never change, divorcing him is probabaly the best decision of her life. And you know what , I have the feeling , it will really help her to get her life back together . And maybe she will move out of your place then. I mean, I understand , you can protect her from herself by having her sleep under your roof, but she is a grown woman, it would be better for her to have her own place."

Harry neatly folded the kitchen towel, he just used and looked inquiring at Draco. " And who are you now to give me advice on how I should handle my best friend ?"

Draco wanted to say something but he closed his mouth quickly.

Instead he said:

"You are right ! It's none of my business . I just wanted to say, that I have spend the last three days with her and got the feeling that you making every decision for her doesn't really help her to win her self confidence back. At the moment that woman is not able to live her own life because you are always interfering. I wonder, how she is able to go to the loo without your help.

But as I said , I am just a an outsider.

Just wanted to make clear, that you might also be part of the problem."

Draco left Harry gobsmacked back in the kitchen and went in the living room. The guest room upstairs being occupied by Hermione and the other one being packed with baby stuff , Draco had to sleep on the couch. He wasn't planing on sleeping anyway, he never slept, when he was on protection detail.

Jesus . That would be the second night in a row with no sleep. Draco didn't know, how to survive this.

It was after midnight , when he heard footsteps in the house. He wasn't sure, if they were coming from upstairs or the corridor at the front door. He raised his wand and put the other hand on the muggle gun, the Aurors were always carrying with them.

The steps were coming closer. He saw the faint light coming out of a wand. Granger !

"Easy, Malfoy! It's just me, can you please but that wand down?"

Draco didn't put it down:" How should I know you are not under polyjuice potion?"

Hermione rolled her eyes: "Well last night I asked you to get salt, pepper, oregano and rose daphne out of the kitchen cabinet. Would a polyjuiced person know that?"

Funny that she was referring to this awkward moment between the two of them.

Draco lowered his wand: "What are you doing here?"

Hermione sighed: "Couldn't sleep."

Draco sat up: "You wanna talk about it?"

Hermione seemed astonished: "With you ? No thanks , I already talked to the wall next to my bed about it."

Charming as always , Draco thought.

She went into the kitchen to prepare some tea.

Draco followed her .

"Why are you following me ?"

Draco just shrugged: "To make sure you are doing okay in the kitchen, I guess."

Hermione rolled her eyes again.

Draco became furious: "Can you please stop that?"

Hermione put the kettle on the stove and turned around to face him: "What?"

"Rolling your eyes at me the entire fucking time. It's really annoying and pretty rude . I don't need to be here . I am doing this for you, you got that ? Robards actually wanted Marc and Rossdale to stay overnight , but I offered because I guessed you wouldn't want to spend your time with Rossdale, when you already have enough on your mind."

Hermione shrugged : "I wouldn't mind him. He is funny."

Draco scoffed: "So you like him hitting on you the entire time?"

"Well- I am pretty sure , I can handle him. I am a big girl, you know. You told Harry two days ago." Hermione went back to prepare her tea.

And a few hours ago as well was Draco's thought.

Draco left the kitchen and lay back down on the couch with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Hermione went back upstairs and he started to get mad at her because she would prefer Rossdale's company. And then it hit him ! Why did he care ? It's not like he had the hots for her . He just didn't want this flirting to continue. They had better stuff to do at the moment. He didn't want her to get flattered by Rossdales attempt . He just wasn't right for her.

The Weasel wasn't either, nor were any of his brothers , or Longbottom or Zabini , who always had the hots for her. Actually nobody was the right man for her . Oh Christ ! What was he thinking ? He has always been protective of Nala and gave her husband the talk before the wedding almost two years ago. Guess this comes with the job. His team members are like family to him and he wants to make sure, that they are okay. His guess was that it's just the same with Granger now and considering what she went trough yesterday, its pretty clear that he wants to protect her. He just had to make sure , she was okay. That's it !


	6. Chapter6

The next morning, when a Hermione entered the kitchen, Draco had already left for a quick shower and some fresh clothes.

Malony took his spot and was supposed to stay with Ginny the whole day.

Hermione almost forgot, that Draco wanted her to meet with Durman in the gym for training today.

She took her gym clothes and used the Floo to get to the ministry together with Harry. At the elevators Hermione told Harry good-bye and mentioned, that she was supposed to have some dueling training with Durman.

Harry was a little bit surprised : "Okay. And that was Draco's decision? Thought he didn't want you to go to any training."

Hermione just shrugged: "That was my impression too. But he seemed to have changed his mind.

I am kind of happy about it . I haven't practiced these kind of things for years. Guess it's not bad, to learn something from a new motivated auror like Durman."

Harry was absorbed in thought. He had to ask Draco, what made him change his mind , but he guessed he already knew the answer. And he of course also didn't mind. Hermione could use some practice and he would feel much better, if he knew, she would be able to defeat guys like Dolohov.

"You will be fine. Just remember, that you knew all that stuff and it will probably come back to you. Moreover, Durman is definently a good teacher , he's been best in his class."

Hermione sighed:

"I like him. That makes it easier." She had a look at her watch: "I have to go. See you for lunch? Hopefully we can make it this time."

Harry smiled: "I try to make it possible."

Hermione went to the womens' locker room and changed into her gym clothes. Durman was already in the gym and practiced some spells on a dummy.

"There you are." He smiled at her. Hermione really liked, that Malfoy chose him to practice with her. He was so unprejudiced.

Durman came up to her. "First We have to do some warm ups. I want you to run around the gym and every single round you will get faster, starting with a very slow pace. Got it ? Afterwards we will duel a little bit . I have to see , what you still remember and then we can practice."

Hermione started to run. Durman motivated her every round and in the end her minimum time was not excellent but not bad either.

When it came to dueling, she became very nervous.

Meanwhile Harry had sat down on the stand . He chose a space, where it was hard for her to see him, but she recognized his hair. He smiled at her, but seemed embarrassed and gave her a look, that she shouldn't care about his presence.

Durman started with some easier hexes, which she could block. After some time his spells got quicker and they were not familiar to her . Or they used to be familiar, but she just couldn't remember them anymore. One hex made her crash against the wall, luckily it was soft and Durman immediately helped her up.

Harry felt a little bit sorry for Hermione. She was doing okay so far, but Durman went very easy on her.

When she hit the wall, he heard Malfoy's voice behind him: "Oh my god. She should have seen that one coming. He was so obvious about it, if you ask me."

Harry looked at him annoyed: "I didn't !"

Draco didn't want to notice his presence . He was standing at the railing of the last row of seats and holding onto it.

Durman continued his duel and Hermione seemed to have more and more difficulties, to keep up with him. She hit the wall again. She didn't seem hurt but this time she had difficulties to get up, so Durman helped her and brought her some water.

Harry heard Draco speak up again: "Where is all the spirit, Potter ? She used to be so eager, to defeat the world. Where is all that ? I mean, she has never been the quickest , but she always knew, how to fool her opponent . There is nothing anymore. She doesn't remember the easiest denfence tactics. What the fuck did they do to her?" Draco exhaled.

Just the an other hex hit her hard. She hit the wall again.

Harry stood up an wanted to stop Durman but he stayed reasonable and sat down again. It was not his job to interfere. It was Draco's team.

He turned around and wanted to give Draco a look that he should stop this, but he was already gone .

One minute later Draco was in the gym with quick steps. Shrugging off his cloak and turning up the sleeves of his button down shirt and opening the first two buttons.

Durman had helped Hermione up.

Draco approached them, without looking at her. He was rather concentrating on the sleeve of his left arm and made sure, it didn't rise up too high. He asked:

"You Okay, Granger ?" Hermione just nodded .

Draco indicated Durman to go back to the other side of the gym.

Durman followed Draco's orders.

"Okay, Granger. If you are alright, we'll continue. You are okay with that?" he didn't wait for her answer, " I want you to follow my orders , just do what I tell you, when this bloke over there starts again, alright ?"

"Ready, Durman?"

Durman nodded: "Yes, boss man."

Draco positioned himself behind Hermione. Just like yesterday, she felt his body against hers, only that it was much closer this time . And only that she was wearing less this time. Her leggings were really tight and her T-shirt was close to a tank top. One hand was on her hip , the other hand on her naked arm, close to her wand. This hand definently gave her goosebumps .

He whispered into her ear from behind: "He is going to expelliarmus you first. Just hold on tight to your wand and try to be quicker than him."

The minute Hermione saw Durman move she also tried to disarm him, but he was quicker. Her wand flew out of her hand behind her and Draco.

Draco picked it up and gave it back to her.

"Too slow, Granger! Try to concentrate! Use that wand of yours! That's what you have it for."

The next time Hermione was successful and Durman's wand flew straight out of his hands.

Draco smiled at her :"See, you can still do it ! Show me more of that !"

The entire lesson Draco was close by her side. giving her tips and supporting her, when Durman's hexes were too hard. Hermione felt eased and liked Draco's body so close to hers, which made her feel a little bit embarrassed. By the end of the lesson, Hermione even managed to send Durman flying against a wall .

Draco nearly started a jig , when she succeeded and for one second Hermione thought, he was going to give her a hug.

Harry was now standing and watching closely what was happening in the gym. He also jumped up , when Hermione send the hex to Durman.

Draco ended the lesson : "Okay guys, good work! Now shower and go back to the office. Morning meeting at 10."

He left the gym and went for the locker rooms. Luckily he had a clean pair of clothes in there , his button down shirt was wet from sweating. Even though physically it wasn't too exhausting for him, it took him much concentration to make sure, Granger was following his orders.

Durman also entered the locker room. He looked shyly at his boss: "Sorry, boss man, I didn't know that I would have to start with 3rd Hogwarts yes magic . I didn't know, she didn't know that stuff anymore. I just tried to find out, what she knew and ... look, I feel sorry. I really like Hermione , so I hope she is not to mad.."

Draco had just taken off is shirt and gave Durman an encouraging look. "Don't worry about it! She is fine and you didn't do anything wrong, Okay?

She probably just needs more practice, than I thought. Let me give her the next few lessons and then I am going to let you know , when we need you back."

Durman just nodded. Draco took off his dress pants and went to the showers. After a quick shower, he returned back to his office. Teaching Hermione was not planned and somehow messed up his schedule for today. Additionally to that Dolohov case there was an other murder of two muggleborns in Essex, Rossdale and he were working on.

He just went through the evidences they had, when Granger entered his office. When he looked up , she smiled shyly.

„Hey." was all she said.

Draco stood up to approach her. His voice sounded strict.

„Starting Monday, you and me meet up in the gym every morning at 8 am, understood ?"

She looked irritated: "What is with Durman ?"

Draco shook his head : "Can't you just accept my decisions? Do you always have to question them? It's really annoying, Granger."

She remembered their little fight last night and felt embarrassed again.

"No. I am sorry . Of course - just and me !" She smiled at him and thought that this sounded a little bit odd.

Draco raised his eyebrows: "Good. You realized, it's gonna be a long,long way until we are there, where you have been at the battle. But it's not all gone, Granger, we can work with that. Okay!...

Morning meeting. Gather the others"

The meeting went well. Hermione didn't know , what made Draco change his mind ,but she was allowed to join from now on. After the meeting they were talking about their usual friday after work beer in the pub. Durman and Rossdale pleaded Hermione to join. She wasn't sure , because it's been month or maybe years since she went to a pub but she agreed to have one beer with them.

Draco didn't want to stay longer eiter, usually after the beer with his team he went to Blaise on Friday to numb his brain with some strong firewiskey.

Harry took Hermione out for lunch and encouraged her in her training with Draco . He told her, that she did a good job in the end of her first lesson and that she could only benefit from everything, Draco was teaching her.

Hermione wanted to debate with Harry, whether he would be the better treacher. But Harry of course being diplomatic made clear, that it wasn't his place to give her lessons. Draco was her boss and he is the one to make decisions concerning her training.

After lunch Hermione went to her office with Durman to give Draco and Harry some privacy, they needed for their usual friday top secret meeting.

Harry was the first to talk, while both men were sitting at the huge meeting table in Draco's office.

"So - I talked to Azkaban. We would have to wait till monday, to see Dolohov Senior. Apparently he is working till 6pm in the kitchen and after that and on the weekend..." Draco interrupted,

"There is no visiting hour . Yea I know . My father has been there for two years , you remember ?"

Harry just nodded with his lips pressed together.

" I got us an appointment at 9 am Monday morning. I think we should both go. You still wanna offer him the deal and see, how willingly he is to talk about his son?"

Draco leaned back in his chair: "That's the plan. We have to agree with Robards and maybe even Kingsley on what we can offer him. I am so sure he will take the bait . I can't wait to see his son's face afterwards."

Harry nodded: "I just hope we don't need a Plan B here.

Draco looked determined at him: "Definently not ! Trust me . I know the poor fucker."

The second topic was about the murder of the muggleborns in Essex. Draco and Harry agreed, that this was also the death eaters making, but Draco and his team were still in the dark. Harry agreed, to let one of his team members support them.

In the end Harry wanted to ask Draco for a favor: "Me and Ginny were actually planing a wellness weekend in Scotland leaving tonight, but under the recent circumstances I am not sure, if I should leave Hermione on her own. And when I do so, I want you to make sure, there is always one or two aurors with her. I would be less worried if I could tell her to sleep at your place, but I guess this is no option for her. So I won't even ask.

Anyway. Instead of tonight till Sunday, Ginny and me will leave tomorrow and return Sunday night. So we would have tonight covered with me and Grey."

Draco looked thoughtful: " I guess having your house protected all the time is not a problem. We will manage . Don't worry, Potter and enjoy your last time having your wife without sharing her with a crying bundle." Draco winked.

Harry smiled. " Thanks for that . And actually for everything . I guess the first week went well,

didn't it ?

Draco smiled slightly. Harry continued,

"You both seem to get along. Honestly I didn't think, it would work out for longer than two days . I had many doubts. But from what I have seen in the gym..."

Draco looked into Harry's eyes.

" I guess my attitude changed with everything I have heard about the Dolohov bastard. I somehow feel responsible for her." Draco stood up and paced.

" I never thought, that I could have any feelings at all towards her. I mean with you, it's different .. we work together, we know each other's achievements and each other's misjudgements like our own . We got used to each other . But her or the Weasel ... they are still foreign to me ... I never thought I could have a normal conversation with her ... but it works. Sometimes she can actually be really nice... and clever. I mean. She is unbelievable bossy, considering I am actually her boss , it makes me furious and she is rolling her eyes constantly. But ! Hermione Granger and me actually get along."

Draco looked at Harry as if he had won one million pounds.

Harry still sitting , bit his lip. It took him a few minuets before he found some words,

"Let me just make this clear : She is off limits for you."

Draco wanted to say something but Harry raised his hand "And I am not suspecting anything here. I just wanna say that . And ... you can definently feel her up a little less next training lesson. End of my speech"

Draco looked gobsmacked at Harry:

"I didn't. Potter ... what are you implying. I never would. Oh my god ! I am lost for fucking words . Are you honestly thinking I was .. I am shocked ! Potter !

This has never ever crossed my mind at all! What kind of bullshit does your head produce?! Me feeling her up ? Where we even in the same room ?

You are making a fucking fool out of yourself right now. Did you even listen to me last night in your kitchen ? Didn't I tell you that you interfering the entire time stops her from becoming her old self again... and yet you do it again ... you are interfering. Oh Christ ! Now you honestly think I would ... I can't believe it !

You!"

Draco was pointing his finger at Harry. " Need to get checked out that brain of yours ! She is not even my type ! End of my speech!" Draco was breathing heavily. Harry gathered his files and his phone , stood up and was heading towards the door with a little smile on his face

"Again :Off Limits for you !

I see you around."

Draco looked at the point Harry left his office for a few more minutes until Marc McCollum was standing next to him:" Hey Draco, is your guy's meeting over ? Wanna go for the pub now? "

Malfoy looked at his team member as if he had just seen a dinosaur for a few seconds until he said:

"Yea - just give me one minute."

Hermione, Durman and Rossdale also came into his office already wearing, very muggle like, their coats.

15 minutes later they were standing in one of the muggle pubs at Canary Warf. The pub was so crowded that they unwillingly had to stand pretty close to many people and had to repeat most of their conversations .

Hermione had her first beer and was already feeling it change her body and brain. But she liked the company of her team.

Draco was telling an other delightful story of his fathers first ride on a plane to New York.

Everybody was laughing, when Hermione realized, that the guys had already emptied their bottles.

"So! I guess as the new team member it's my turn after the bosses ? Let me just get us an other round." The others looked approvingly.

Hermione was pushing through the crowd until she reached the bar and ordered five beers. Next to her were two men, who looked like investment bankers with their white button down shirts and their loose ties. They were pretty tall and quiet handsome.

After ordering Hermione saw one guy looking her up and down.

He was almost screaming into her ear: "Are you new here ? I have never seen you before ? Where are you working?"

Hermione felt flattered that this kind of man was hitting on her.

She was smiling at him : "I just started at a top secret department of one of the banks ."A little lie couldn't do any harm. He wouldn't believe her anyway, if she told the truth.

He was looking puzzled at her .

„Okay, Miss Top Secret, how do you feel about me buying you one drink?"

Hermione smiled : "Oh then you would actually have to buy five drinks . I am buying ale for my team." Hermione pointed towards the others."

The guy looked at her, then at the others .

"And who of them is your boyfriend?"

Hermione laughed. "None. Why should one of them be my boyfriend?"

The guy smiled at her. "Just asking. But, it's kind of rude, that they let the lady pay for the beer, don't you think?"

Hermione shook her head: "No - I am new at the team. It's my turn to buy the beer."

Now the second guy also joined the conversation.

"If you ask me , they are l arseholes if they let you pay. I am Jack by the way. Hermione smiled: "Hermione . And you?" She looked at the first guy.

"I am Vince. Hermione - wow. That sounds like music to my ears."

Hermione rolled her eyes slightly . Okay- Vince was definently not her type.

Draco started to look around the pub. Getting beer took her a little bit too long to his liking. Then he saw her She was still at the bar, surrounded by two guys.

McCollum noticed Draco's concern: "Want me to go over there?"

Draco looked at him : "You were thinking the same ?"

McCollum nodded. Draco exhaled.

„No, I will go. I got it ! Just come over if you have the feeling, I am going to rip off their testicles." he grinned.

Draco made his way through the crowd , it took him forever to finally reach the bar.

The guys still tried to hit on Hermione. She was just waiting for the fifth beer and then definitely wanted to leave, when Vince spoke up: "You know, why don't you spend your night with us. We know a few good pubs and clubs and later we can continue celebrating in our penthouse. Does this sound like a plan to you."

Just then the fifth beer arrived. Meanwhile he had put his left hand between the small of her back and her butt. A position, which made her feel quiet uncomfortable. Hermione still smiled. She wanted to be polite. "No- I am sorry. I was planning on staying for two beers and wanted to call it a day afterwards. Maybe an other night."

Now Jack spoke up: "Oh come on. You can't be serious. It's Friday night . And these blokes over there will definently be okay without you."

He came closer. Hermione payed and was now taking the beers in her hands and arms to leave. They wouldn't let her go. Just then she saw Draco showing up. Thank god !

He came to stand behind her . He was as tall as the two guys. Hermione saw that he didn't like what he just witnessed.

"I guess she said no, fucker. Why don't you two go home and just have fun with each other and leave the lady alone. And ..." with one strong poke he had showed Vince and his hand away from her. Jack was already standing back.

"Put your filthy fingers somewhere else ."

He took three of the beers Form Hermione, his eyes not leaving Vince's .

"After you, Granger." He guided her away from the bar .

Vince was furious now: "She said you are not her boyfriend. How should we know that the bitch lied to us !"

Draco gave the beers to some guy watching the scene and was getting very close to Vince: "First , it's none of your fucking business and second ."

Draco punshed him in the face . Vince almost fell down. Jack was helping him. Draco was just smiling and returned to the other through the crowd.

Hermione had just reached the others and didn't see Draco punishing the guy but Durman's face told her what was going on behind her .

"He didn't ..!"

Durman just nodded : "Yes he did ."

When Draco reached them, the team was applauding except for Hermione.

McCollum just patted his back and grinned . "Man! I am happy, that you didn't get close to those testicles." Draco laughed and turned to Hermione.

"You Okay? Did those bastards try anything?"

Hermione nodded : "Yes and no. You know , I was fine over there . I could have handled them, no need to play the big brother . I have already plenty of those."

She took a sip of her beer.

Draco looked at her : "Yea - I saw that .

Just say thank you , Granger and it's alright."

Hermione didn't do so. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Durman, with whom she was having a conversation.

Unfortunately Draco forgot about the three other beers and of course the guy was already gone so they had to order three more . After two more rounds, the team wanted to call it a day and go home. Draco wanted to head for Blaise's but first wanted to take Hermione home. She was not allowed to apparate with alcohol in her blood nor to use the floo network. Draco himself wanted to sober up through walking and then use Potter's floo to go to Blaise.

The first part of the way they didn't talk. Hermione still being mad about him patronizing her two times today and Draco still being mad and irritated, that Granger didn't thank him. Moreover Potter's speech from this afternoon still didn't get out of his head, even though it was complete bullshit.

When they crossed the Millennium Bridge , Hermione finally plucked up some courage : "So. I had a good night.. and you ?"

Draco just nodded.

Hermione didn't want to give up : "So what are your plans for the weekend ? Are you doing a shift at our house ?"

Draco looked at her, did she actually want him to stay at their house?

"I will have a few more drinks with Blaise tonight , this is our ritual on Friday. Tomorrow I am going to be at my parents like most Saturdays since my divorce. And Sunday, it's my turn at your place until Potter comes back from his love vacation . Guess you are already looking forward to it." The last part was meant sarcastically. Somehow he was not in the mood, to talk about vacuities with her.

Hermione didn't want to make this conversation too easy for him: " I see. So you are getting totally pissed with Blaise tonight and tomorrow you will sober up at your parents place ? Did I get this right? How are they anyway ? I haven't seen them since... well since the final battle !"

Draco exhaled: "Do you really care ? I don't recall my old man being too friendly to you." He looked at her face , but couldn't read it.

"They are fine , I guess . My mother of course throwing her usual tea parties and decorating and redecorating the house and garden . And of course she is filling her wardrobe . Things she always did . For her nothing has really changed. My father on the other hand is mostly walking through our grades and thinking , or sitting in his study looking at the fireplace for hours. Doesn't talk a lot lately. The last time I heard him say something was actually when he threw a tantrum because I ditched Astoria."

Hermione stopped.

" Why would he get me at you for this ? Isn't it your life ? And if you didn't love her anymore , it was probably the best decision, right ? "

Draco sighed :" Granger, you might be really clever and I guess all those books you have read made you a very smart person , but you need to loose some of this nativity.

My father is nobody who lets his son just live his life without caring what others are thinking. For him a divorce is a kind of failure and I guess he would like me to continue the Malfoy family tree as soon as possible . But this is something which will not be happening so fast." he smiled

"Didn't you two try for a baby ?...

Oh I am

Sorry. I should not have asked this. It's none of my business. Guess this is what beer does to me." Hermione turned red.

Draco smiled, she was really cute , when she asked questions although she didn't want to ask them.

"Well- as you are so interested. We tried ! I guess there is a certain point in marriage , where you start trying. But . It didn't work. I had myself checked out twice during this period. There was nothing wrong with my sperme. The doctor was sure, the problem was on her side . But she didn't want to admit that to herself, I guess. And to be honest , I am kind of relieved, that someone up there didn't want her to have my kids...

And you ? You want to have kids , Granger ?"

"Me?!" Hermione seemed shocked .

Draco chuckled and looked around : " Yea . You. I don't think there is an other Granger walking with us."

Hermione laughed nervously.

" I guess I want to. Someday... there was a time , when I thought an other marriage and children is simply not the plan for me. But I guess I would love being a mother . From what I have heard, it's the most beautiful feeling in the world. I would like to experience that someday."

Draco just nodded.

" So - here we are." They had reached Harry's house and went inside. Harry and Ginny were sitting on the couch and looking through the brochure of their hotel in Scotland, to see what kind of massage they wanted to book.

"Hi you two." Ginny was smiling at them.

"How was your night ?" She winked. Something she often did, when Draco was in the room.

"Good, I guess." Hermione smiled.

Before Draco could say something , she looked pleadingly at him. She didn't want him to tell Harry the situation with the two blokes at the bar . It would only let him worry even more and she was on a good way getting her freedom back.

Draco understood her sign and just said: "Sure - it was good. I am sorry Potter , but I am actually here to use your floo. I am going to have drink number 5 till 15 now with Blaise."

Harry just nodded . Go ahead and see you on Sunday.

Draco waved good-bye and left the Potter's and Hermione.

"Draco my friend, how are you doing." Blaise greeted him with a manly hug, when he entered his luxury penthouse. After a little bit of small talk

Blaise was already pouring them their first glas of firewiskey. Draco wanted to sit down, when he saw a file on the armchair, Blaise was probably sitting on, which had the clear letters : "Hermione Jean Weasley (née Granger) and Ronald Bilius Weasley - Divorce"

on it.

Draco wanted to look through the file, but he knew better than to snoop around Blaise's work.

Just then Blaise caught him looking at it.

He grinned : "I totally forgot to thank you my friend for arranging such a fine case for me. Potter seemed to be willing to pay tons of galleons to get his golden girl out of the claws of that Weasel. If you ask me - this is long overdue. They should have come to me much earlier"

Draco scoffed: "You are not the only one who is of that opinion."

Blaise gave Draco the glas and both men sat down.

Blaise started the conversation: "I wanted to ask you anyway. Potter mentioned Granger is working for you? I first thought he must be joking but he seemed to be serious... so you got to look at that beautiful face and cute ass now everyday. Such a lucky bloke, my friend."

Blaise laughed . Draco didnt.

" I appreciate you granting me that view. But actually this is not what our work ist about. "

Draco didn't feel comfortable talking about Hermione with Blaise and he wanted nothing more, than to change the topic, because he himself also liked that face and yes he also once had a look at that ass, especially today. But Blaise continued

" I know you hated her guts at school , but you have to admit she is a ravishing beauty. That Weasel has no idea what he messed up. And he messed up huge. I am going to let him pay. I mean I am not able to discuss anything in this folder with you. But he put on a hell of a fight last year. Poor girl. Being played by such an idiot. I wonder why Potter didn't interfere earlier."

Draco looked thoutful into his glas:" I guess he did . But he was caught between both stools. In the end he was taking Granger's side , but I guess he didn't want to lose the Weasel as a friend. What I personally don't understand but ..."

"Yea ." Blaise took an other gulp and emptied his glas. He poured more firewiskey in both their glasses. After the fourth or fifth drink the two friends had changed the topic from Weasley to quidditch, from quidditch to Blaise's recent conquest, an American model at the age of 19.

They were laughing about that her boyfriend followed her to the UK and wanted to start a brawl with Blaise. But the young girl told him, that she was with Blaise and he couldn't change that. Draco found the story quiet amusing but he felt a little bit sorry for the poor girl. He was giving it two weeks until Blaise would dump her.

Blaise sighed : "You know even though she is not really experienced, it's probably the best sex I have ever had. The body alone fulfills all my dreams.

But enough about me. What about you? Last thing you told me was about the one night stand with that assistent of your boss. Nothing more ?"

Draco commented : "No. That was a one time thing. Nothing more . Moreover I don't like sleeping with anybody from work.. .simply not my thing."

Blaise smiles : "Good, so no chance, Granger would get laid by you ? Good to know, so whenever she shows up here, I try my luck."

Blaise took an other gulp.

Draco scowled: "I don't think Granger is that type of woman. Considering that the Weasel is probably the only man she has ever willingly been with and that sex was forced onto her and that there was a time when she might have been getting paid for sex, at least that are the rumors , I don't think she would just shag you because you simply asked her."

Blaise looked puzzled: "Well my dear Draco, I don't ask , I seduce and have you ever known a woman, who didn't fall for my charms ?"

Draco scoffed: "Just saying . She is not that type. And I would moreover appreciate if you would at least leave my staff alone."

Blaise leaned forward in his armchair and watched Draco closely: "Since when have you become so touchy, when it comes to the woman I am having sex with? You actually never cared, even when I started this really dirty affair with your sister in law.

What is wrong with you?

You already sound like Potter , never took his chance with her, but nobody else is allowed to have her. Guess the golden boy thinks, his entourage is untouchable."

Draco looked into Blaise eyes. "Yea he does!

She is off limits, you know. At least that is what he told me ." Having alcohol in his system, Draco felt like he should get out, what has been on his mind the entire night.

"He said it two times. Off limits!! And when I flooed over here his look also said: Off limits. Fucking Saint Potter. As if she is not able to decide anything on her own ."

Blaise seemed to sober up in the space of seconds. His voice was calm : "And you want to enlighten me, why Potter has the urge, to say that to you?"

He looked demanding at his friend.

Draco exhaled: "Potter was of the opinion, that I felt her up this morning , when I was giving her some lessons in dueling. She doesn't remember anything about dueling and I of course wanted to show her , how you keep her guard up . Potter of course watching, thinks that my body was too close to hers!"

Blaise put his glas on the coffee table .

"And was it?"

Draco scowled: "It was as close as it needed to be."

Blaise still looked very serious.

Draco finally jumped up: "Okay, fuck off , Blaise!! Maybe it was too close . Could be, but how should I know what is too close and what is not."

Draco looked at the fireplace, when he heard Blaise's voice behind him: "Was there any intention to get close?"

Draco turned around. He couldn't lie to his best friend: " I don't know ... I have never been in this kind of situation... my marriage was arranged, the sex I had with other women was meaningless. All in all I never got too attached to any women, that's what I was taught. So how should I be able to tell the difference now?"

Blaise exhaled and stood up and came to stand accross from Draco.

"I want you to listen to me carefully now, Draco. And I am saying this as your best friend

Forget about all the jokes we made earlier concerning me and her and her body etc.

I was just joking , right ?

But you ! You can not, never ever fall for Hermione Granger ... or Weasley... or whatever . No Hermione at all! Understood ! And I am not saying this, because I wouldn't like it . You would make one fine couple and beautiful, beautiful kids. But! Even after all this changing sides, from bad to good and you saving the world from death eaters now, nobody in this wizarding world would be ready for the two of you falling for each other! Nobody ! Not the Order people, not the Hogwarts teachers , not the Weasleys, not me, not your parents and definitely not the golden boy. Okay? So if you have any slightest feelings for her or got attached to her during the last days. you have to get over it now, okay? It would... it would simply be impossible !"

Draco scoffed and turned away from Blaise, he put his hand in his pockets and went to the huge window: "Like I said , I don't know , what to make out of this and again, I have no idea , how it feels like to really care for a woman.

Your speech was quiet dramatic but reasonable. I would have said the same to you..." Draco's lips formed a thin line.

"I guess I had too much to drink anyway. Let me sober up and everything will be forgotten tomorrow. I guess, I see you next week then?"

Blaise nodded: "Next week it is!"

Draco wanted to leave, but somehow he felt as if he still needed a friend. Finally he decided to go. Being drunk he needed to take a cab to his house on the outskirts of the city.

The ride back home took the driver 30 minutes. When Draco arrived home he let his coat fall on the floor, went upstairs directly in his bedroom, where he poured himself two more firewiskeys before finally going to sleep.


	7. Chapter7

Harry and Ginny left early for Scotland. Durman and Grey were supposed to stay with Hermione during the day and McCollum and Steve Lewis, an auror of the team of Malfoy's and Harry's colleague Marshall, were supposed to stay at Grimmauld Place during the night. Hermione was planning on just staying at home, doing some laundry, reading and thinking about how to decorate the nursery. Ginny had asked for help, because she was sure, Harry wasn't able to make it on time.

Fleur was also supposed to stop by in order to bring a few baby clothes.

It was already 10:19 am when Draco woke up with a strong headache. Although he went to bed before midnight, the alcohol did the rest and made him pass out for hours. He went to shower and put on a shirt and some sweatpants . He made himself everything he could find for breakfast and brew a potion which would sober him up and make the headache go away. He wanted to start his daily work out in his gym during the early afternoon, when his cellphone rang. A short look on the display told him it was Potter. Calling although he was on vacation wasn't a good sign.

Draco picked up:

"Thought you wanted to enjoy your wife as long as you can?" Draco looked out the window of his gym. He had a beautiful view of the park in front of his house.

Potter laughed: "That's exactly the plan, I just wanted to call you to talk about a few things, which I couldn't say last night before you left for Blaise's.

Draco rolled his eyes, he actually had no desire to talk to Potter on his free day.

"Okay. Fire away. I have a private life too, you know."

Potter grunted: "Well, what I am gonna say is not just work and I recall you earning one of the highest salaries in the ministry. I suppose a little commitment on a Saturday is probably something you can get over."

Draco drawled: "How do you know, what I earn?"

Harry just laughed: "I just guessed it was as much as I make."

Draco didn't comment on that and just waited for Potter to continue.

"Okay, listen. Robards and Kingsley and me agreed, that we could keep Dolohov in custody at least till next Friday, this is longer than the usual, but the circumstances justify this exception. Kingsley was fine with that."

Draco nodded. He was still not muggle enough to accept that the other side couldn't see him nodding, unless you were of course using the FaceTime option.

"Moreover we also agreed on what we can offer Dolohov Senior. If he talks and will be telling the truth, he will get a solitary cell and additionally release of Azkaban in 15 years instead of life sentence. I am not sure, if he would survive 15 more years, but it could be a deal."

Draco wasn't so sure : "Okay, maybe we have to come up with more . You have to admit Potter, the deal is pretty weak. But, it's a start ! And whatever is is going to say, we can work from there."

Potter agreed: "That is exactly my thought.

We will discuss this Monday afterwards."

Malfoy nodded again.

Potter seemed to have more topics, Jesus...was he ever getting some time for himself?

"Additionally, I forgot to thank you for having started dueling lessons with Hermione. I guess I know, what made you change your mind. And I am happy about it ! First, we can make sure , that she will be able to protect herself in the future and second i think it pushes her self-confidence!"

Draco had to retort, "I still don't think, she is gonna be a full time auror one day, let's just make this clear. But I had the feeling, that training couldn't be a waste of time. I have to admit, she needs it and we will try to recruit her as good as possible."

Potter seemed satisfied: "And I thank you for that, Draco."

Draco grinned, the golden boy really had difficulties to admit, that Draco did something right.

Draco wanted to say his goodbye, when Potter reluctantly stayed in line,"There is something else, which doesn't have to do with work. With all that shit, we need to take care of at work at the moment, I forgot to mention, that I have the slightest feeling, that Ron is going to show up at my house tonight."

Okay, that was going to be interesting, what would the Weasel want now?

Potter exhaled: "I talked to him on Wednesday, you remember? I was of the opinion, I needed to give him an other chance, to sign these damn divorce papers. But let me put it that way, his idea of our conversation was the complete opposite."

Potter became silent.

Draco was waiting for him to continue.

His respondent seemed to be shifting the phone from one ear to the other.

"I don't know, why I am going to tell you this now, but I had the feeling the aurors at Grimmauld Place should know, that they also might have to deal with an out-of-control Ronald Weasley tonight...how do I put this now ...

He wants her back !"

"What?!?" Draco nearly dropped bis phone .

He knew that the Weasel didn't want to sign these papers and he himself brought them to Blaise, but he wasn't aware, that the asshole was serious about winning her back. Draco needed to stay neutral,

"Okay. And now you think, he is going to show up there and try what exactly?"

Potter answered: "I warned him. He wouldn't have gotten far, I would have told him to piss off. ... but with me not being there and knowing the Weasleys, Molly has probably told him, that me and Ginny would be in Scotland. He wants to take his chance. I have known him for 13 years.

Moreover , he made pretty clear , that he wanted to take her out tonight to talk about everything."

Draco just shooked his head and smiled to himself.

"Well, she is gonna say no."

Harry scoffed: "Knowing Ron, no is not gonna be the right answer."

Draco thought: "Okay. You want me to go over there tonight? I could tell him to fuck off, it would be my pleasure."Draco grinned

"No, no. I have to admit, you would probably be my first choice, I would trust you with that situation, but I also have the feeling, that Ron wouldn't like you being there and things could get worse.

I had a look on the schedule and saw, that Marc is gonna be there overnight. He knows Ron through me and he is probably our most diplomatic colleague. He can handle it.

Just do me the favor and let him know, will you ?"

Draco spoke up: "Will call him right away. And also will make sure, Durman knows. Maybe the Weasel shows up earlier. Why don't you block him from your floo anyway?"

Harry fell silent for a few seconds.

"I could never do that. He is not just my best friend, but also family... you wouldn't understand."

Draco drawled: "You are right ! I wouldn't.

Now ! Enjoy your weekend , talk to you on Monday."

"Thanks , Draco."

Draco hung up. Perfect - now the Weasel was fucking up his weekend too.

He pinched his nose and first called Durman and then McCollum.

Marc was reluctant to follow Draco's order to hex the Weasel into hell, but in the end they agreed, that Marc would only raise his wand , if the situation would get out of control. Draco trusts Marc with almost everything, he shouldnt have a bad feeling, but somehow it still didn't feel alright.

His work-out had to be shortened and after showering and getting dressed with jeans and a grey cashmere pullover he flooed over to his parents' place.

His mother had already made some tea and the two of them sat in the winter garden, where they had the perfect view on the gardens of the Manor.

When Draco took his first sip he asked: "Where is father ?"

Narcissa sighed: "Probably walking outside . I told him to be back, when you would be arriving. Seems he forgot about it .

So, now to more important things. How are you, my son ?"

Draco smiled: "Good. Work is kind of exhausting at the moment, I got a new team member, we have a case, where we are working hard to finally get to the point of break through and ... I have to work tomorrow . Some protection detail. Which doesn't make it easier."

Narcissa sighed. "Okay, you live for your work. That's totally fine, Draco. And it honours you, that you are so eager now to save the world. Considering , where we come from...

Anyway. I was more asking about your private life? Are you alright ?"

Draco looked at her.

"I get along, mother. I am... content with my life . I am better than I have been during all these years with Astoria."

His mother leaned forward : "But are you happy? Is there somebody of importance in your life ? You know, I am your mother. I can see it in your face."

Draco held ist head high, he didn't want his mother to find out, that he had some trouble with his feelings at the moment .

"I am happy, mother . Don't worry. And no. There is nobody specific, but I might be working on it."

He smiled a little bit... did he honestly just say that to his mother.

Jesus ! He fucked up ! Somehow sobering up didn't help with his thoughts considering Granger.

Just then his father approached the two of them.

Narcissa saw him first: "Your father." She looked determined at Draco.

Draco stood up an gave his father a hug, which Lucius only returned slightly .

"How are you, father?"

Lucius looked at his son: "I am good, unlike some certain junior death eater sitting in the ministry's cell at the moment ... which is,from what I have heard, your achievement ?"

Draco felt his heart race speed up. How would Lucius know about Dolohov. They made sure, that nobody outside of the ministry knew about that. They only informed certain colleagues. The case was top secret !

Draco cleared his throat. "May I ask, how you know about this? It's top secret information."

Lucius scoffed: "Oh please, Draco. I have my sources."

Draco's face became serious: "Then I need you to keep that information to yourself. Our work and some peoples' protection depend on that information."

Lucius smiled: "Does this involve a certain witch, who is, however, a new member of your team?"

Draco glared at his father: "I don't know, why this should be any of your business. Whoever told you, what you know, will better be prepared to face me."

Lucius patted Draco's shoulder and passed him to go inside. Before he left the winter garden he turned around,

"I know you have become an honorable man, Draco, and appreciate that. But there are some things out there, you should keep your hands off.

And I am not saying this, because I have any sympathy left for those fuckers, but because I know them and you ... you know nothing."

Draco looked at the spot, his father just stood. That was the longest conversation the two of them had since his divorce and somehow he wished his father wouldn't have said anything at all.

His mother wanted to lighten up the mood: "So, Draco, you stay for dinner, right ? We are going to have your favorites."

Draco sat on the huge balcony attached to his old bedroom. Dinner would be ready in half an hour.

He called Durman four times this afternoon, to make sure, everything was fine at the Potter's. And he was planning on calling Marc before dinner.

His cellphone in one hand, his feet on the railing of the balcony he was debating for two hours, if he should text Potter.

„My father knows about our prisoner. Wouldn't name the source. Stay where you are, I can handle it. Need to talk to Robards after your return."

Was already typed down.

Draco finally decided to leave Potter alone and to make sure, to tell Marc to be extra alert. Maybe he would also go to Grimmauld Place after dinner.

Hermione had a delightful afternoon with Fleur and her daughter Victoire . They were going through the baby clothes and debating which of the outfits was suitable for a boy and had some tea, while talking about what kind of mother Ginny would be .

When Fleur left, Hermione prepared some dinner for herself and the two aurors.

Just when she wanted to set the table, she heard the so familiar voice of Ron Weasley through the living room. She was petrified at first, but thought that there was no reason to be scared, Ron simply wanted to visit his beste friend and his sister and Hermione could tell him, that he should come back an other time . She wanted to seem nonchalant and went into the living room.

Just then Marc also came into the living room and was looking suspicious at Ron.

Hermione stopped McCollum.

"I got it Marc, thanks for your concern."

McCollum didn't leave.

Ron was wearing a tuxedo, his hair was tamed and for Hermione's liking he wore a little bit too much cologne.

She laughed : "Are you invited to some dinner ? Or even a wedding ?

Ron looked at her shyly: "Dinner goes in the right direction..."

Hermione looked puzzled: "Okay, if you want to talk to Harry ... or Ginny, I have to disappoint you, they are not here . Some wellness weekend in Scotland.

So. You'd have to come back , I guess."

McCollum had the urge to tell Hermione, what was going on. But he he didn't.

Ron just shook his head: "No, no Harry nor Ginny. I am here for you."

"For me?!" Hermione was gobsmacked. "Ron, you know I still want you to sign those papers. My lawyer has all the information you need. I don't want any alimony. We already talked about that . No money, none of your properties... if you would just sign."

Ron approached her. Hermione took one step back, McCollum one step closer to her.

Ron looked at him: "Marc, I appreciate all the concern. And I know there must be something going on, there is always one auror at the training camp too, but could you leave us alone for one second.

Marc didn't move.

Ron looked at him: "Please"

Marc stayed: "I have orders . I am just following them."

Ron seemed a little bit furious: "Well I guess nothing is gonna happen to Hermione, if you leave her alone for one second. Additionally I am here ...

Marc nodded: "That's the point."

Ron looked irritated: "Okay. Harry has probably giving you orders... and well he knows me and I guess it's okay for him to leave Hermione with me for one second."

Marc shook his head: "Actually I am subsidiary to Malfoy. So, it's Mafloy's orders."

Ron frowned even more: "Why should Mafloy care about Hermione. He never did ... so no need to obey. I won't tell him." Ron tried to joke.

Marc stayed.

Ron let out a long breath and finally found his words: "Okay, Hermione. Then Marc will listen.

I want anybody to know anyway as soon as possible."

He came closer . Hermione took one step back again.

"Hermione Jean Weasley , I have loved you since we were in 4 th year and I always adored you.

What happened between us... look i am sorry about that . And I was thinking . I was thinking a lot and I came to the conclusion, that we should get back together."

He looked at Hermione, whose eyes went wide.

She took an other step back: "No! No ! Ronald. There is no chance for us to get back together. I don't want you back. I just want to live my life, and you haven't been part of this for years."

Ronald looked pleading: "But we could change that. Wasn't it always our dream? Harry and Ginny and you and me and our kids could grow up together. It will be just how it was."

Hermione took one more step and bumped into the vitrine, Ginny kept all her porcelain in.

Her voice seemed panicked : "No! I want you to leave now. It's over Ron ! It's been for years. I just started a new life and you are not part of this. Leave me alone." Hermione wanted to go back into the kitchen but with one quick move Ron held her on her wrist. It hurt.

It took Marc only one move to get Hermione's wrist out of Ron's hand.

He went between her and him "I guess it's better for you to leave now, Ron."

Ron looked to Hermione, who wa als behind Marc now: "Mione. I have reservations for us at this expensive restaurant close to the ministry. Just give us a chance to go over there and talk. Just one talk. If you don't want to get back together afterwards. It's fine. But come with me."

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Hermione sniffed: "Why don't you understand, that it's over, Ronald ! No dinner, no talk. I don't want to try again. Please leave me alone."

Ron tried to reach her, but Marc wouldn't let him.

"I don't understand, Mione. We are made for each other. Let's forget everything, that happened !"

Hermione moved a little bit forward, but Marc kept her in place: "Forget everything that happened ?! You never came to terms with what happened , how can we forget about it ? You, Ronald Weasley are a selfish prick! You never cared about me ! Never ! All you cared about was that you had me and Harry didn't ! And thinking about that, it becomes more and more lunatic. How can one be so self-serving and full of envy."

Ron's face became deep red, "Me selfish ?! Who felt so unbelievable sorry for herself after what happened. And nobody, except of course the boy who lived, could get close to you ? And you know what ! Please carry on feeling sorry ! You don't get it, right ? I would be the only guy still wanting you . And you ! You turn me down! But don't come back to me, when nobody else is interested, because who would wanna have you?"

Hermione retorted: "Fine ! I won't ! So you can sign these damn papers now !"

Ron already went in the direction of the fireplace and started laughing,

" I won't do that ! It's not gonna be that easy for you."

Ron vanished in the green flames of the fireplace.

Hermione left out a breath she wasn't aware of holding. Marc approached her .

"You okay? " Hermione nodded.

Marc touched her shoulder,

"Come on , I'll make us some tea. Dinner can wait ."

Hermione sat down at the table in the kitchen, still

sniffing. Marc put the kettle on the stove and took out his cellphone to type a short message to Draco.

"Weasley was here . Was not easy to persuade him to leave, but he did ! If you ask me, there is gonna be an aftermath. But no need for you to come over . Enjoy your time with your parents"

When the tea was finished, he sat the cup in front of Hermione.

"Drink that ! You can eat and go to bed afterwards, if you like to. We got it covered."

Hermione looked at Marc: "I am not hungry anymore . But please . You and Steve help yourself. Everything is in the oven."

She sighed, "I didn't expect Ron to show up here . And never did I expect him to want me back. He made pretty clear, that he was not interested during the last years. I don't understand his motive."

Marc looked at her, "I guess it's jealousy. You and Harry, you seem the closest you have ever been at the moment, he doesn't like that. In the end , he was the one doing all this shit and now he can't stand, that Harry chose your side. On one hand he is hurt, that his best friend chose you and on the other hand he doesn't like that Harrynoöays a big role in your life ."

Hermione nodded. "You are probably right. I will go upstairs, see if I can take my mind off this with reading. Have a good night and let me know, when you two need anything."

They both stood up. Hermione went upstairs and Marc outside to talk to Steve.

Draco was having dinner with his parents. The vibrating noise of his phone told him, that he got a text. He took his phone out of his pocket and had a look at Marc's message. He rolled his eyes but seemed satisfied and put the phone back.

His father cleared his throat: „I am not too familiar with the muggle world, but I guess it is declared as rude to use your phone while eating with others."

Draco shrugged:"My job wants me to be alert all the time, guess you can bare these ten seconds. You don't really talk much to me anyway"

The rest of the main course went silent. Even Narcissa gave up trying to lighten up the mood.

During desert she succeeded in telling a funny story about one of her great aunts, who was a lonely old damsel, who fell on love with a 40 year old younger guy who unfortunately only wanted her money. It was the first time since long ago, the three of them laughed like a real family. When Lucius went into his study to get some firewiskey, Draco had a look at his phone. He got a message from Marc telling him, that everything is fine and Hermione went to bed and they would see each other in the morning.

When Lucius returned, Draco decided to only have one firewiskey. He wanted to be able to apprate and floo in case of emergency, moreover his hangover this morning was already enough for one weekend.

Hermione woke at around 0:10 am from a strange noise outside. She heard voices and she was sure, she recognizing the one of Steve Lewis. The voices became more furious and the next thing she heard was wizards fighting with their wands.

She didn't know what to do, but she's had the feeling the intruders were now in their living room and Marc seemed to be involved in a fight . But what happened to Steve outside?

She took her phone and wanted to call Harry, but knowing he would be far away and possibly sleeping she decided to call Mafloy.

Mafloy was sitting in front of the fireplace with his parents when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He had a look at the display and saw Granger's name on it.

He excused himself, because he didn't want to hear an other comment of his dad's and picked up.

He didn't get a chance to say something, Hermione seemed panicked, but her voice barley a whisper.

"Malfoy ! You have to come,

Please !!! Somebody is in the house ! Marc is fighting downstairs and Lewis ... I don't know what happened to him..."

Draco's eye went wide: "Granger, slow down!! You panicking is not helpful now. Who is in the house ? And where are you ? Where are the other two ?"

Draco heard her crying

„ I don't know .. I really don't know who. I am upstairs ... I will go down there now, Marc needs help. Lewis - I don't know, what they did to him ."

Draco's voice became determined : "You stay, where you fucking are ! Try to put some locking charms on the door. If you don't remember, move something heavy in front of that door, a table or whatever.

You hear me ! You will by no means go downstairs ! Marc can handle it ! I will be there in a minute !!! Promise me"

Hermione nodded "Okay, I promise. Hurry please.

" I will" he hung up and ran to the fireplace.

Hermione knew she promised, but she didn't want to sit here and hear those people kill Marc, she took the scissors out of her sewing drawer and she run downstairs and saw two guys throwing hexes at Marc, who was barley able to stand straight anymore .

Where was Lewis ? Luckily none of the guys noticed her . Unfortunately Marc's eyes went wird when he saw her and he was signaling her to go back. With one swift move one of the intruders in a black cloak turned around and Hermione rammed the scissors into his body. She pushed it deeper and the guy sank down. The other intruder throw the crucius curse at Marc, who also sank down.

Hermione pulled the scissors out of the guy and was hit by a curse from the other one. She flew on the stairs and hit her head hard. There seemed to be blood. It hurt but she stood up again. The guy was attacking Marc again who was still on the floor. She found the scissor and wanted to attack the guy . just on that moment Marc had succeeded in disarming him and getting up. When the guy saw Hermione with the scissors again, he snipped his fingers and was gone... Apparating in and out of Harry's house was not possible ... but somehow that just happened.

Just then Draco came through the fireplace. Hermione was expecting an other intruder but somehow her legs wouldn't carry her. The scissors fell out of her hand and she sank down on the stairs.

It took Draco 20 seconds to understand the scene . Marc was standing up, holding himself against the dining table.

Draco finally found his voice :"What the fuck happened ? Where is Steve?"

Marc looked at Draco:"He is dead!"

„What?" Hermione and Draco asked at the same time.

"He had no chance. They just showed up outside and killed him within seconds."

Draco looked at Marc with wide eyes.

Then he looked at Hermione and saw that there was some blood coming out of the side of her head.

„You two need some paramedics, I call St Mungo's and then Robards. We need back-up here.

Draco made his calls and was meanwhile checking for other intruders in the house with his wand raised high. Marc sat himself next to Hermione on the stairs and patted her knee .

"Thank you ! You saved my life !"

She smiled slightly.

When Draco came back he kneeled down in front of them and had a quick look at the wound, Hermione flinched and hold his hand as if she wanted to slap it away. Draco performed a spell which would at least stop the bleeding.

Then he looked at the guy, Hermione had killed and sighed when he recognized him. " That's Dolohov's stepbrother. His mother's new husband's son."

Hermione just looked at one point behind the dining table, she couldn't bare to look at the person she had just killed.

A few minutes later two aurors of Harry's team, and Durman and Rossdale and Robards chief manager came through the firplace. Moreover Doctor Victor, the pathologist of the auror department came to have a look at the dead body. The paramedics of St.Mungo's first had a look at McCollum, who seemed seriously hurt.

Draco urged Doctor Victor to look at Hermione's head to see, if she also needs to go to hospital.

Hermione flinched again, when he touched her head.

Draco eyed Doctor Victor. He seemed worried, while looking at Hermione.

Rossdale needed Draco outside to reconstruct what could have happened to Steve Lewis.

The aurors were perplexed. They couldn't tell how many people attacked him. Hermione and Marc have just seen two, but there could have been more outside. Moreover with Hermione's and Marc's help they needed to find out the second guy's identity. A further problem was, that Hermione has definitely seen the other guy apparate, but the wards around Harry's house were extra strong, that nobody had an explanation for it . Nor did they know, how the guys even got through to Lewis in the first point. As soon as both, Granger and McCollum were okay, Draco needed to make sure to talk to them.

Doctor Victor came outside to fetch Draco. He came immediately. In the entrance area the Doctor mentioned his serious concern: "She should go for X-ray in St Mungo's. I am not sure , if she has a concussion or even more. Moreover the wound wouldn't stop bleeding, although you and me have both tried the charm."!

Draco nodded: "Okay - let me just instruct the others and I will go with her . The body of Lewis outside is all yours . You better work fast, we need to find these bastards."

Doctor Victor just nodded . After having talked to Rossdale, Draco went back inside. Hermione seemed tired . She had a look at her bloody hand, with which she just touched the head .

Draco approached her. "Do you think you can floo alongside me ?"

Hermione looked puzzled : "I guess . But where are we going ?"

Draco took her hand and helped her up. He tried to steady her.

"St Mungos."

Hermione stopped : "I don't need a hospital, Malfoy. I am fine. I am just ... unbelievable tired."

Malfoy looked at her : "Okay, you can either come with me or protest and I will carry you there ."

Hermione looked irritated: "You wouldn't !"

Draco's expression didn't change. He wanted to put his hands around her waist and pick her up but she struggled: " Fine ! I walk !"

They both went to the firplace. Draco had one last look at Marc, whose expression told him , that he would be fine and they would see each other at the hospital . Alongside Hermione he flooed them to the hospital. They walked to the emergency room, they didn't have to wait long. Somehow Draco had the feeling, that Hermione's Name made many things possible.

He was sitting on one of the stools on front of the examination room, Hermione was in.

He had just called Rossdale to see , if there was anything he should know, but the aurors in Potter's house didn't have any new findings. A few minutes earlier he talked to the healer, who was treating Marc McCollum. Marc would need to stay overnight. There were no inner bleedings , but his body has been through a lot and he needed rest. Draco would check on him tomorrow.

Unlike the other information from his father , he wanted to tell Potter this afternoon, he thought that this time , a call was necessary, even if he would wake Potter.

He dialed the number. It didn't take Potter long to answer, even though he probably was asleep.

"Draco. You calling at this hour means something has happened."

Draco exhaled, "Yea - wasn't hard to guess , was it?

Uhm...Somebody broke into your house around midnight."

Draco heard Harry get our of the bed,

"What ?!? Is Hermione hurt ? What did they do ?"

Draco also left his sitting position.

"She is fine Potter. Slightly hurt on the head, we are currently at St Mungo's and I have her checked out, but I guess she doesn't need to stay .

Marc has to stay overnight. They cruciused him quite a while..."

Potter drawled : "Who are they ?"

Draco scoffed: "Well, it seems pretty obvious, that Dolohov's people are involved.

Granger killed one of them with a scissor. I told her on the phone to stay upstairs , I was on my way, but that bloody woman never listens. Maybe this time it was the right decision. The guy she killed is Dolohov's stepbrother.

The other could escape... I have no clue about who we are talking ! First priority is, that Granger and Marc get necessary treatments at St Mungo's, then we need them to talk."

Harry exhaled: "Somehow I had it in my guts , that something like this would happen. Let me just wake Ginny and we'll come back. "

Draco shook his head: "No'! You guys stay where you are. It's probably the savest place anyway. You couldn't return home and I have no clue, where you could stay tonight. Come back tomorrow. Just like it was planned."

Draco could almost hear Potter thinking through the phone. He gave in.

"You are probably right. I am just a little bit worried about Hermione and where she is going to stay the rest of the night. I couldn't send her to the Weasleys now and i don't want to. I could try to call Andromeda... or it would be the best , if she could stay at your place. "

Draco looked at the flickering candles in the hallway of St Mungo's. Somehow they had a soothing affect on him.

"That would have been my suggestion . She'll be too tired for protest anyway. Hopefully! "

Draco didn't really want to argue with a hysterical Hermione Granger right now. He had too much else to think about.

"Unfortunately there is something else , Potter.

Lewis is dead ! He was patrolling outside your house . They got him first . He had noch chance."

Draco bit his lip. He heard Potter take a deep breath.

"Oh Christ ! One dead among us already. It starts again. It feels just like last time... only this time, we have no clue who this is about ...

Thanks for telling me.

Listen I want you to keep an eye on Hermione now. Make sure, you two can go home and she can get some rest. Can you do that for me ? "

Draco nodded: " Sure. I would have done that without you telling me to."

"Good, keeping of course in mind, what I said on Friday. I will see you tomorrow.

Give me a call, whenever you got some news. I will probably not go back to sleep anyway."

"Will do so."

Draco hung up and sat down in one of the very uncomfortable chairs in front of the examination room.

He almost fell asleep, when the door of the room opened and Hermione and a young healer came out. Hermione went in the direction of the exit.

The healer approached Draco. Draco made sure he still had an eye on Hermione .

The healer spoke.

"She has a slight concussion and we needed to perform some spells on the wound. It's gonna heal now. I wanted her to stay overnight, but she refused to, If she wants to go home, I can't force her."

The healer gave Draco a stern look and a few potions.

"She has to take these day and night. Make sure she takes them regularly. Otherwise she would need to stay here for two or three days."

Draco nodded: "Got it ! Thanks !"

He ran off to catch up with Hermione. Due to the pain, she wasn't fast enough and he reached her within seconds.

"Where do you think, you are going, Granger ?"

He held her by the arm and turned her around a little too rough.

She looked at him frightened: "Ouch ! That hurt! Leave my arm or I don't know, what I'll do, Malfoy."

She freed herself from his grip and continued walking.

Draco didn't mean to be so rough, but stopping her was his first thought at that moment.

He followed her.

"I didn't mean to be so rough! But still: Where the fuck are you going ?"

He still followed her .

"I don't know . I don't really have a place now, do I? I just want to get out of here ... I hate that hospital . It simply reminds me of... everything.

Maybe I go to Ronald . Nobody would suspect me to be there right ?"

Draco didn't want to touch her again , so he had to plead.

"Could you just stop for one second ! Now !"

He almost screamed the last word .

Hermione stopped. Draco exhaled.

"Good ! So - you'll definitely not go to the Weasel. After that scene today, that wouldn't be an option, would it ?"

Hermione looked puzzled at him.

"Marc has told me. And actually Potter has told me before, that he'd show up ! So again: that's no option."

Hermione was gobsmacked: "Harry knew! I am gonna kill him!"

Draco stopped her .

"That's not important now. You gonna stay at my place tonight. Potter said so. Which means . No discussion. Let us just floo over."

Scoffing Hermione speeded up again

"Like hell I will !"

Draco again tried to keep up with her : "Like I said Granger, no discussion ! And like I have said before, you can either walk with me or I will carry you." Draco indicated to put his arms around her waist again, but Hermione pushed him away:"Argh!!! I hate you for that, Draco Malfoy. I really hate you! And I am just coming with you now , because I need a place to stay... I really need a place to get some rest. Whenever Harry is back, we will find something else, deal ?"

Draco smiled slightly: "Deal ! And as long as you just hate me for wanting to carry you, I can live with that."

Rolling her eyes Hermione followed him to the floo and a few minutes later they arrived entangled in Draco's living room. Both realizing how close they were, took one step back immediately.

Draco was first to find his words: "So . You want some tea or something? We can also make a sandwich ."

Hermione was putting her hand on her head : "No. I am just tired and want to go to sleep . Can I sleep here?"

She pointed at one of the big black leather couches.

Draco was a little bit amused. "You know Granger , I have a few guest rooms for visitors like you. You can also sleep in my room, if you want to ?"

Hermione's eyes went wide "What ?! No thanks ! Sleep in one bed with you ?! That is nothing I ever want to imagine."

Draco sighed : "I meant. You can sleep in my room and I take one of the others. Come on. Let's go upstairs, I show you to your room."

Hermione followed Draco and was impressed by this stylish and very fancy house . Moreover there were huge windows and white furniture everywhere. She always thought Draco was more the guy for dark furniture and dungeons.

Draco showed Hermione to the guest room on the second floor next to his room.

"Here we are. You can sleep in here . My room is next to yours . If you need anything, don't hesitate."

Hermione scoffed : "I'd rather not go in there and see you sleeping, probably naked . No thanks ."

She was right about the naked part. He would make sure to at least wear boxer briefs tonight.

Draco opened the door. The room was beautiful and had a bed, a walk in closet and a desk with a fancy purple armchair. Moreover there was a bathroom en-suite.

When she sat down on the bed, Draco noticed, that she was still wearing her pyjamas , which had blood all over the left side . He walked into his room and fetched grey sweat pants and a dark green tshirt.

Moreover he got a pair of socks and a toothbrush for her.

When he returned Hermione was looking around the room.

"Here you go. So your can get out of this dirty pyjamas. Blinki can wash them tomorrow."

"Who the hell is Blinki?"

"'My house elf. She would be delighted to meet you. Talks about you all the time ."

Hermione looked at him: "I am not letting the poor house elf wash my clothes. I'll do that myself."

Draco pressed his lips together : "Your choice."

He put the clothes, the toothbrush and her potion for the night on the bed and saw Hermione look at them sceptically.

He commented : "They are clean. Blinki has washed them. And if you don't like that. Stay in your bloody pyjamas, but make sure , you keep the bed clean. There is a bathroom over there . If you want to wash off this blood. He pointed to the other door in the room.

Hermione looked at the clothes on the bed and was debating, what she should do. With a grunt she finally took the clothes and went to the bathroom. Draco smiled and just sat down in the armchair and was having a look at his phone, if there were any new messages concerning the case.

He was going through the pictures of the dead body of Dolohov's stepbrother, when Hermione returned from her shower . Her hair was damp and she had put it in a ponytail. The clothes were too big for her. But with the string of the pants she's made it tighter and tucked the T-shirt in. Draco had to admit she looked cute in his clothes.

"Good." Draco stood up and put his phone in his pocket.

"'I will leave you to it . Have a good night and like I said . My room is next to yours.

Have you taken that potion?"

Hermione nodded.

Draco had almost left, when Hermione still stood next to the bed .

"I don't want to be alone." Her voice was barley a whisper. Draco seemed irritated: "Excuse me?"

Hermione sighed and looked on the floor . "Could you maybe just stay until I fell asleep. Just a few minutes ."

Draco didn't expect that . He nodded and waited for her to climb under the covers, put off his shoes and lay down on the other side of the bed above the covers. His head and upper body were propped up against the headboard. A few minutes passed and he thought she was already asleep with her back turned to him. When she spoke up "I killed someone tonight . It's not a good feeling ."

Draco looked at her back. "Well don't beat yourself up over it. You did the right thing. He attacked you and Marc. I don't know, what would have happened without these scissors and I am pretty sure next time, you can use your wand for that . We will be working on that ."

He heard a muffled sniffing noise coming from the other side of the bed : "I hope, there will be no next time. I don't want to have my wand for fighting against these damn bastards. It feels just like last time ."

Draco let his head fall back in the headboard.

"Funny . Potter said the same thing. I just hope you two are not right."

Hermione turned around to him

"You talked to Harry ? Why didn't you tell me. I wanted to hear bis voice and let him know, I am alright. Don't want him to worry."

Draco exhaled, "He knows you are alright. I talked to him, while your were with the doctors. You wanna go to sleep now?"

Hermione turned back around. "I'll try."

After 15 minutes she was fast asleep . Draco's eyes closed as well and he fell asleep shortly after her, only to be woken up one hour later to muffled crying noises and moaning. Hermione was tossing around in bed and seemed to fight against something. He climbed over to her and put his hands on her shoulders " Hey, wake up, Granger ! It's just a nightmare ! Can you hear me ... wake up!" He was now shaking her. She woke up , seeing his hands on her shoulder and facing the faded dark mark on his left forearm. It had red lines and was very pale due to the constant spelles he used to make it vanish. He didn't plan on revealing if to her . His sleeved must have slidden up while sleeping.

She crawled away from him to the end of the bed .

She looked at him with huge eyes . Draco himself held his hand up in surrender after making sure his sleeve would cover the dark mark.

"Don't you ever, ever touch me again with that arm!" She was breathing heavily.

Draco looked guilty "Look, I am sorry. I didn't mean to." He exhaled.

Just come back to bed."

She looked at him a few more minutes until she crawled back under the covers facing away from him.

Draco left the guest room and went to his own bedroom to get a few hours of sleep.


	8. Chapter8

The next morning Draco woke up to some noises downstairs figuring someone seemed to be in his house.

He jumped out of bed, his wand raised and his muggle gun put in the side of his pyjama bottoms, he chose to wear because of Granger.

He hurried downstairs and stopped on the hallway to decide, which direction the sounds were coming from. They seemed to be in the kitchen. Draco tiptoed to the door. Opened it with a swift move and saw Theodor Nott sitting at his breakfast bar going through the weekend issue of the daily prophet.

When he saw Draco with his wand and gun, he jumped off the stool and held his hands up in surrender.

"Easy, Draco ! Who'd you expect ? Some filthy little death eaters? Not that I once haven't been there but ... not anymore... you know."

Draco lowered his wand scowling.

"Sort of . Now my question: What are you doing here on a Sunday morning at 8:20 a.m?"

His old friend looked irritated at him. A few seconds passed before Theo commented in a very unimpressed way, "Well you and I have a date ! Remember ? Talking about it just last week. Some work out together, sauna, butterbeer, firewiskey, quidditch game. You told me to be early. You'd prepare breakfast. How long is it, that we had a real mens'day?"

With all that stuff going on in his mind: Granger, Dolohov, Granger, Weasel, Granger, he totally forgot to tell Theo that they need to cancel because of work.

He went to sit on one of his stools next to Theo rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Yea right! That was supposed to be today... Look I am sorry Theo, it'll has to wait. I have a huge case at the moment. We had a crime scene yesterday. Spent my night with somebody in the hospital and yea, I also have some protection duties. Do you mind, if you'll come back next week?"

Theo couldn't hide his disappointment . He and Draco were planing this day for weeks. Both were busy that their mens'time was rare. But of course he understood. He knew that Draco had no influence on his job and working hours. He wondered what kind of break through they were approaching. It seemed important.

"Don't worry mate . I get it. Though it be even more understandable, if you could tell me about the case." Theo was raising his eyebrows.

He's always been a nosy prat.. Draco thought. "You wish I'd be telling you this ... it's secret and you know that. It won't get better if you ask more and if your questions get more annoying."

Theo still looked innocent at Draco "I was just wondering? who of our old folks you are going to take behind bars this time?"

Draco rubbed his tiered eyes with his hand . The continuous lack of sleep did the rest to him. He exhaled: "Theo ! Honestly!" Just then they heard footsteps upstairs and then someone descending the stairs m. Draco begged, that Hermione wouldn't come into the kitchen. He didn't need Theo to ask more questions and he didn't need Hermione to see Theo Nott in his kitchen.

Also listening to the sounds Theo smirked : "Ah ! Is this your protection job upstairs ? Is it a woman ? Oh no wait ! This has nothing to do with the job. You are shagging again!l finally!"

Draco rolled his eyes "No - no woman ! I mean at least no women having been in my bedroom lately.

But again. I have no intention to tell you anything !"

Theo made stuck out his bottom lip

"Okay, mate . I understand, but when everything comes out officially, I want all the dirty top secret details. "

Draco smiled . "You wish." He was looking nervously at the kitchen door, afraid that she could step in any time.

"So - let me call you as soon as this is over and we are gonna find a new date, deal ?"

Theo nodded and smiled slightly.

"Deal!"

Draco wasn't sure but he thought hearing footsteps going back upstairs.

Theo gave Draco a manly hug for goodbye

"Don't work too much Draco. I understand your commitment and all. But don't let those wankers get too close to you. You still have a life and friends. Don't forget about this."

Theo gave Draco a stern look and apparated back home .

Draco stood up, leaned on the counter for a second and left out a breath he wasn't aware of holding.

He run upstairs to Granger's room and knocked but didn't wait for an answer an stepped right in.

She was sitting on the bed, now in her blood stained pyjamas, his clothes folded neatly and she seemed to have taken a coat of his because she was wearing a dark green one, which looked too familiar to him.

He stood in the door, bare chested giving her a puzzled look "What are you doing, Granger ?"

Hermione licked her teeth and scoffed: "Well I wanna go home. I tried to apparate and to floo, but neither worked. So I want to walk . Took a coat of yours and here I am ready to leave."

Draco gave her an impressed node "Marvelous, Granger. The perfect plan. Considering that all your enemies might be out there looking for you ! And what kind of shoes did you wanna wear ? I mean not that I mind you walking barefoot from here to Potter's when it just has 45 degrees, but the muggle police might get suspicious with all that blood and no shoes . Might lock you into the loony bin. Additionally you thought you could simply floo and Apparate out of here ?" Draco laughed almost mainiacly but then looked serious and raised his voice:

"How stupid do you think I am ? It's only permitted people allowed ... and I on purpose didn't permit you to- you are stuck !"

Hermione stood up "Fine ! Then I'll walk!"

She headed for the door but Draco blocked her way. With him being taller and broader than her, Hermione didn't stand a chance

"Please clear the way, Malfoy and cover that ugly tattoo of yours. I told you yesterday ! I don't want to see it. And if you'll ever touch me again with that hand ... I'll hex you !"

Draco scoffed, "Try to, Granger ! I have to disappoint you, but with those skills of yours, you couldn't even hex your little underaged nieces and nephews !"

Anyhow Draco did some wandless magic and leviated himself a T-shirt, which covered his arm. He didn't need an other panick attack, "Better?" He asked dryly.

Hermione nodded "But now let me go !"

Draco still blocking her way shook his head:

"No Granger, not until Potter returns . You'd get yourself killed out there and I'd be mad if I let this happen and get myself killed by the hands of your pretend to be father." Draco gazed at the doorframe and then looked back at her :

"Listen .. just stay here for a few more hours. I'll check, when Potter is going to return and we might have a solution, okay?"

Draco saw Hermione debating, what to do. He simply hoped, that she would cave and stay at least until Potter would be arriving.

She was furiously shaking her head now, "No- you don't understand. I need to go now ! I need to leave your house. He was there. He was downstairs. You talked to him and who knows, who else is going to show up here. I simply can not trust you, Draco... I need to leave . Please"

Her pleading look worried him slightly and it was actually the first time, she called him by his first name. He couldn't ignore her attempt of pleading.

"Who was here? I didn't talk to anybody."

Hermione snapped , "Yes you did. Downstairs in your kitchen. Now ! How stupid do you think am I ?"

Draco wasn't sure if she meant Theo. But why the fuck did Theo scare her ? He couldn't remember that they ever talked in school at all. Theo was more quiet and mainly ignoring the Gryffindors. Not like him, constantly fucking with them.

"You mean Theo ?! He is gone. He is not coming back today. Had to put him off for today."

Hermione still didn't calm down "Who knows what the fuck he is up to. Maybe he didn't understand, you telling him to leave?"

Draco forwned : "You are right . Theo is not a genius in understanding stuff, but he is not stupid. He got that I am busy. Why is he so important anyway? He never bullied you in school. He simply did not care. Why does he scare you?"

Hermione finally took a few steps back and left her fight with Draco between the door to her room and the staircase

"You wouldn't understand. Now, please let me leave."

Draco's gaze became suspicious but he didn't want to push her and finally he caved.

"Okay- lets check, with the teams about further information. I have an idea for the safe house for you and the Potters. I can take you there as soon as possible. Can you stay here just a few more minutes?"

Draco tried to be as superior as possible . For one thing, he was still her boss and for an other thing, she was not the one making decisions here .

Hermione rolled her eyes, nodded and sat on the bed .

Draco nodded slightly back at her, "Good... and I saw that with those eyes again."

Draco lingered a few more seconds, to make sure, she wouldn't pull a runner. Potter would simply kill him.

Then he took out his cellphone and started calling Rossdale. He went into the hallway, leaving the door to Granger's room wide open and facing the room, to make sure, she wouldn't come up with stupid ideas.

The others didn't really have any news. Rossdale went to check on Marc. He was fine and would be able to leave the hospital tomorrow. Additionally he didn't have any further information on the intruders and who was involved except for a description of their voices and frames.

The body of Dolohov's stepbrother was currently examined. The teams hadn't found any hints in Potter's home about the motives, about the possibility of more intruders and about the guy, who escaped. Draco also called Potter to discuss the next moves with him and to tell him, where he would bring Hermione.

As Potter asked, why she wouldn't stay with him , Draco lied and told him, that she just wanted to get her stuff and go to "her own" place without bothering him.

After showering, having put up a locking charm on Hermione's room, Draco took Hermione to Grimmauld Place first. She wanted to collect a few clothes, her toiletries and some books for the safe house. The other aurors were still in Harry's house in order to find some hints.

Draco followed Hermione upstairs to her room.

It was a nice big room with huge windows and over the month she's been staying there, it got a nice womanly touch he thought.

Hermione of course made first sure, the unmade bed from last night was made and then was going through the room and putting almost everything she could find in her bag, on which she had just put an extension charm on. Draco was standing at the door, to secure all exits.

She seemed even more nervous than last night, Draco wondered, what Theo might have to do with it. He had no fucking clue.

When Hermione reached a drawer she gave Draco an obvious stare. He narrowed his eyes irritatingly "What?"

Hermione dropped the bag "Could you please stop staring at me the entire time ! You are making me nervous and besides I need to grab some underwear out of these drawers and change."

She motioned with her finger "You need to leave the room for that ."

Draco drawled, "So you can jump out of that pretty window over there ? I noticed there is a fire escape. I am offended how less credit you are giving me ! I am a trained auror ! Me leaving this room ! Not going to happen!"

Hermione seemed desperate "I wasn't planing on escaping... but could you just please turn around for a few seconds ?"

Draco sighed and turned to face the door. He heard her going through the drawer and then getting rid of her pyjama and putting on some new clothes.

She exhaled before she said "Okay- I am ready. Can we leave now?"

Draco turned around to see her in very skinny jeans which had a used look some white oversized blouse and a tight cozy grey wool pullover. During the last days he hadn't seen her in that kind of attire and thought that she looked really small and fragile even childish in it. All the womanly touch he got used to like on her was due to her kind of chic attire for work.

Draco thought of her as unbelievable cute in her outfit but had to push that thought out of his head , the moment she stood next to him

"Ready to go ?"

He just nodded and they went outside and Draco apparated Hermione and himself to an abondned street somewhere in Muggle London. The area looked rather sad and slightly run down. Draco lead the way to a tower block colony.

Draco saw Hermione's gaze and explained "Almost nobody lives here . Maybe a few apartments are occupied by some Muggles. The government wanted to tear them down for years but there is a problem with the approval. They first need to accomplish further living quarters."

Hermione just nodded and followed Draco in one of the houses and to the stairs. "The elevators don't work. I am sorry. We have to walk 6 floors. Wanna make a competition?" Draco wiggled his eyebrows.

Hermione just followed him, ignoring his comment. Draco was faster and fitter than her and made bigger steps. Additionally her slight concussion didn't help.

After three floors Draco had to wait for her .

He looked annoyed but knew better than to tease her now "Are You alright ? Come on, Granger. Three more floors..." he grabbed her hand and dragged her along. His hand felt nice around hers and she was surprised that it even gave her slight comfort. Somehow he didn't release her hand until they reached the door to the apartment . Draco removed numbering locking and security charms and stepped in before her. The apartment looked much nicer than the rest of the building. Hermione didn't expect such a comfortable accommodation.

Draco let her have a look at everything.

There was a huge sitting and dining area in one room with an open kitchen. There also seemed to be a balcony behind the sofas. On the right of the entrance she noticed three doors

"The Door in the back is the master bedroom with a bathroom. The one to your left is an other bedroom and that one on the right is an additional bathroom.

So you can fight with Potter over the master bedroom." Malfoy smirked

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "I guess Harry and Ginny can have the bigger bedroom. I don't need a lot of space." She looked into the smaller bedroom and seemed satisfied while dropping her bag on the bed.

Draco followed her

"The Weaselette is not coming. We thought it's saver if she stayed in an other accommodation with her parents. She doesn't need to be close to London like the two of you. We found something else."

Hermione sat on the bed and looked at Draco who had followed her: "Okay- I am surprised she agreed with the baby and everything."

Draco pushed the curtains aside and looked out of the window to observe their surroundings "Well- I guess there has been a fight . But you know Potter. He gets his way when it comes to protecting his family." Draco now eyed her carefully:

"You wanna rest a little bit ? I am staying in the living room. Need to make a few calls and discuss with Rosedale."

Hermine simply nodded : "Sure !"

Draco wanted to leave her on her own but stopped on his way out and turned around.

"You haven't eaten. I'll make sure I get somebody to bring some food." He took out his cellphone.

Hermione didn't really feel like eating. The concussion and the events of last night had its effects on her stomach.

She shook her head : "No ! I am not hungry. Let me just get some sleep please."

Draco looked puzzled at her : "Well- you've got to eat something. Can not go a whole day without food."

"I have eaten yesterday afternoon." Hermione was already lying on the comrforter of the bed.

Draco gave her an impressed look, "WOW ! You're right eating is overrated." His grin faded, "I'll just make sure, there is food when you wake up." With that he left the room, closing the door.

Hermione flared her nostrils.

Sometimes he really drove her insane with his bossy comments.

After having called the office to make sure the next auror in dury brings some food,

Draco sat on one of the stools in the kitchen and started working. Looking at all the pictures , his colleagues have taken at Potter's last night. He was looking for a hint, any hint.

Draco looked at the description Marc had given on the intruders 100 times , due to the black hood the guys were wearing, no characteristics of the face could be named. Granger was their last hope.

One auror brought some food for Hermione and Harry. Draco packed the stuff in the fridge and made a sandwich for Hermione.

Just then Potter entered the apartment. Draco rose his wand : "How many beers did we have after my promotion ?"

Harry also raised his wand smirking : " 6 each.

What was Durman's score in the final auror exam ?"

"99" was Draco's answer. Both men lowered their wands.

Harry looked nervous around the apartment,

"Where's Hermione?"

Draco raised his brows, questioning Potter if he didn't trust him with the task to take care of his golden girl.

"Last time I checked , she was asleep in the smaller room down the hall. But considering that she sometimes likes to play some escape games around here, I wouldn't guarantee that right now."

Frowning, Harry shrugged off his coat "What do you mean by that ?"

Draco left the stool in the kitchen, putting his hands in the pocket of his jeans, he approached Harry to emphasize his annoyance .

"Well let me summarize, Potter, last night , she wanted to leave St Mungo's without my knowledge and stay with the only possibility she sorted out, the Weasel. This morning she put her blood soaked jammies back on and stole a coat of mine to walk barefoot to your fucking place, which is a crime scene now ! Honestly I was too annoyed when we arrived here, to check every minute, if she is still in that bedroom over there ... but" Draco put up his hands on defense " like I said I wouldn't give you any guarantee and I don't really care anymore... given that she maybe likes jumping down 30 feet or so. Honestly Potter .. next time you look for an other babysitter."

Harry just looked at Draco, the frown still on his face. "Thought you started liking her ...but if not - fine by me. Less to worry about."

Draco wanted to counter, but Potter was already on his way to the bedroom.

It only took him a few seconds to finally cross the room and without knocking open the door of the bedroom.

Hermione seemed to be asleep but of course stirred, when Harry opened the door.

He wanted to give them both some privacy and closed the door quickly and put up a silencing and locking charm getting an eye role from Draco in the front room.

Hermione being awake now, jumped out of bed and hugged Harry as if her life depended on that.

After a few minutes Harry pushed her slightly away and hold on her shoulders "Are you okay, Mione ?" He looked at the still visible gash at her head with concern. She flinched when he tried to touch it.

She then nodded "I am good . Now you are here. Thank Merlin that it's just been me in the house . Ginny being pregnant ... I am just glad, she was in Scotland ."

Harry nodded relieved.

"So" he looked around the room, " is this okay for you ? Can we stay here for a few days until we get all these bastards locked up ?"

Hermione hugged herself but nodded, "Sure ! I am just glad I could leave Malfoy's . Wouldn't have stayed there one more second ."

Harry smiled slightly , "Yea - I heard . You gave him quiet a hard time."

Scoffing Hermione took a seat on her bed,

"He is so bossy ! The whole time it is: Granger do this , I want you to stay here, stay away from there, Granger you are a dreadful witch, you can not use your wand appropriately. Granger, you need to sleep, you need to eat ... it drives me insane."

Harry tried to explain to her : "Well he was just making sure, you are safe . I told him to. He was simply doing his job and additionally I think, he also cares at least a little bit ."

Hermione looked at Harry as if he just told her a enormous lie.

"Oh please Harry. I hope he is not gonna stay with us?"

"No, no don't worry, one auror of my team will show up later. Draco is supposed to leave then.

He might come back though."

Hermione snorted , "I might live with that as long as he stops telling me what to do . It pisses me off for Merlin's sake."

Harry looked skeptically at Hermione . She only really cursed when she was upset. "Well despite the current circumstance he is also your boss . So you would have to get used to it. I am sorry."

Hermione just pressed her lips together and nodded. Not wanting to talk about Draco Malfoy anymore she changed the topic.

"So - where ist Ginny ? You have an other safe house for her ?"

Harry sighed and sat on the bed next to her "Yea ! I thought it is much saver if we could find something for her, Arthur and Molly which is in an other location. Outside of London. She was sceptical first. I do understand that she needs me close with the baby coming soon. But I don't wanna take a chance here and I am positive we will have those bastards behind bars by the end of the week. So no reason for her to stay there that long."

Hermione looked at Harry with a disbelieving look. "Well hopefully."

"I am pretty sure . So - you want to eat ? Draco seems to have plenty of food out there and I hope you don't mind, but after you have recovered we need to ask you some questions about last night."

With a defeated look Hermione stood up. "Of course ! Let's eat ! Before you both start to force food down my throat."

Harry and Hermione left for the living room. Draco was outside on the balcony talking determined on his cell phone and smoking.

While Harry had a look at all the evidences Draco had put together Hermione ate the sandwich, Draco had made earlier. She didn't realize how hungry she was until then. "That's quiet good ! Actually , it's very good !" Hermione gave Harry a thumbs up motioning to the sandwich. She didn't realize Draco standing in the door of the balcony smirking,

"Glad you like my culinary skills. Not that bad getting some food into your system, isn't it?"

Hermione just gave him a short look and then went back to concentrating on her sandwich "Don't flatter yourself. I was probably just hungry."

Draco came into the kitchen passing her on the stool and being a little bit too close "Right!" He studied her face before saying:

"So Granger, are you up for a little talk about last night ? We still need to get through what you have witnessed."

Harry stood up from his chair at the dining table to join the two.

Hermione finished her sandwich. With Draco across from her having his hands braced on the counter and Harry sliding in the stool next to her, she got a little bit nervous, still remembering she had killed someone. But she knew, she had to talk.

Sensing her hesitation, Harry started : "So can you start with what you know about Lewis being killed. I mean... You were still upstairs right ? So what did I You hear? What woke you up?"

Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled. "I woke up because I heard some noises coming from outside. My sleep is never deep so I guess I woke up the moment, Lewis saw them."

She started the fumble her hands nervously. Draco's narrowed eyes on her hands didn't make her feel better.

"Well - I guess they attacked him immediately ! It was only a short row. Screaming and sounds of fighting . Then there was silence . A few seconds later I realized them being downstairs in your house."

Harry took off his glasses and put dem down on the counter . "Where there any signs that there might have been more than just the two guys you saw... or the one who escaped and the other one you..." Harry seemed to want to say killed but he knew better and went for eliminated.

Pressing her lips together Hermione looked at him. Avoiding Draco's gaze. Somehow his superior and dominating posture intimidated her. And she hated that feeling. Shouldn't she be the one giving him a hard time. He was on the wrong side , not too long ago. Not her !

"I guess there was nobody else . Why should a third or fourth person have left after killing Lewis ? What I wanna say is, I am not sure but I guess it was just the two of them."

Draco snorted "Guessing is not good enough ! Try to concentrate ! To remember ! Did it Sound like more people in front of the house or just one or two attacking! And what did you see when you fucking went downstairs ! Totally ignoring that you fucking promised me no to do so only seconds before !"

Draco's eyes still narrowed at her . Hermione avoided his gaze and looked either at Harry or on some spot behind Draco. She tried to stay calm,

"When I came downstairs I just saw the two of them . Nobody else except for Marc of course ! And outside ! Honestly, Malfoy I don't know !"

She now looked into his eyes "How could you possibly hear if there are two, three of four people in front of the house through a closed window ? If you can do that I am glad that you have such a fitting job for that ability. I unfortunately can not ! But I am only the temporary assistant, right ? So this ability is maybe not required for me!"

She was now glaring at Draco, who without demur didn't stop looking directly into her eyes.

"Well like I said . As the assistant, how you put it so nicely, you should have stayed put upstairs and let me have handled it ! Maybe I could have killed both if one of them didn't escape before I even had a chance to come to Potter's"

Hermione wanted to retort but Harry was faster: "Enough , Malfoy ! Stop it now ! Don't you see your frustrations doesn't really help her! Besides you admitted just earlier, that it might have been a wise move of Hermione to kill him with the scissors."

Harry looked into his eyes. Determined but also pleadingly to go easy on Hermione .

The staring contest between Mafloy and Harry seemed to last for hours but Harry eventually turned back to Hermione,

"Let's carry on. What did you see, when you came down the stairs ?"

Hermione closed her eyes to let the scene reappear.

"Marc was fighting with the two intruders . He was outnumbered and ... sturggeling . I somehow knew I had to help him...

And I know you hope for me to remember some details. But I don't. They were both black hooded ... I couldn't see anything of their faces . The one I killed was tall and lean ... but you know that . We have the body. The other one..."

Hermione put her head in her hands and sighed,

"He was maybe just lightly taller than me and Marc... he was slim. He hit me with a curse . I don't really remember the voice. But it was deep and husky ..." Hermione looked up "But his wand ! Marc disarmed him. Didn't you find the wand . It should be easy to trace that back ."

Harry looked astonished at Draco, who put his lips together and snarled : "It was stolen ! Belongs to some bloody muggleborn somewhere in Leeds . I really appreciate your thinking here, Granger . But ! That was probably the first thing we checked. I am more interested in how he even apprated out of that house of yours Potter ! How is this possible ?"

Hermione started thinking : "Maybe ... it was someone who once had a connection to the house, Harry ? Maybe after the war and you renewing all the rules for apparition, wards etc you didn't think about him or the fact that he had permission to apparate?"

Harry put his glasses back in place and looked at Hermione as if they were still in 6 th grade and she just had the crucial idea "Possible ! But on the other hand - impossible. We went through this one million times after the war . We eliminated all the apparition rules, which were left for that place. Anyhow- Let me think about it and go through the Black's family tree."

Hermione nodded. Harry looked encouraging at her. Draco just tiped something down in his phone .

Harry broke the silence "Maybe you should get some rest, Hermione. I don't think you are fully recovered yet. And that wound still looks pretty nasty as well."

That made Draco look up from his phone and go to the kitchen to fetch some of her potions : "You didn't take any of them today ! I have to bring you back to the hospital if you don't take them regularly. That's the deal with the healer. Besides. We should take extra care of that wound."

Draco put the potions on the counter came on the other side of it and almost stood between Hermione's legs to bend her head in order to have a better look at the wound. Hermione felt a shill go down her spine.

Draco frowned:

„I wonder why it heals so poorly. We tried all the charms and the healer seemed confident that he healed it." Draco was muttering under his breath. He let go of her and handed her the potions. Hermione took all of them opened her mouth and showed Draco that it was empty: "Satisfied ?! You will not bring me back there . I'd rather take some glue and glue the the skin back together !"

Draco shrugged : "If that's what you want , I won't stop you."

Harry just shook his head . What made the two of them go back to their starting point ? All the progress they seemed to have made was eliminated.

Hermione excuses herself . It was already getting dark outside . She wanted to get changed and go to bed . She gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and patted his back and went back to her room.

When she shut the door Draco shouted : "Good night to you too , Granger !"

He was furious with her. The last 24 hours firstly didn't go like he had planned his weekend and secondly despite all the attraction he felt towards her unbelievable devine body, he got a better look at today, she showed repeatingly what kind of an insufferable pain in the arse she could be.

Shaking his head, Draco went to fetch some coffee and some firewiskey for him and Potter, when Granger stepped out of the smaller bedroom and walked towards the bathroom without so much as looking at him.

When the door closed he snorted and narrowed his eyes at the bathroom door.

Potter was still looking through the evidences while remarking : "Are you done with your show ? She didn't do anything which would justify your uneasiness." Looking up at him Potter continued : "She has already been through enough ... today and her whole life . I would appreciate you to be more sensitive towards her .

Draco looked superior with a touch of confusion at Harry while putting a mug with coffee and a firewiskey in front of him.

Harry muttered a thanks .

"Change of topic! Tomorrow 9 a.m in Azkaban. This is still the plan, right , Potter ?

Harry looked tired but gave Malfoy a confident look.

"Yea ! Azakaban 9 a.m. Robard's assistant organized a portkey. You should come here tomorrow morning so we can leave on time... second thought , what am I going to do with Mione ? Either I'll first have to accompany her to the ministry or if she isn't up to work, she'd stay here with one of our team members..."

Mafloy nodded : "Let's see how she is keeping up tomorrow morning."

They sat in silence nursing on their coffee and whiskey , occasionally exchanges thoughts of the evidences.

Hermione left the bathroom and went straight for her room. Ignoring Draco again.

He seemed unimpressed , shaking his head smirking when she shut the door.

Then it came to him. He wanted to ask Potter about Theo . The thought of Hermione slightly freaking out

this morning didn't leave him alone.

He took his old position standing at the kitchen counter and signaling Potter that he needed to talk to him.

Harry looked up : "What now ? Let me just go through this and talk afterwards. I still haven't processed everything ." He seemed annoyed.

Draco rolled his eyes : " Believe it or not , Potter , but I actually do have a different question."

Harry still annoyed was signaling Draco, to fire away.

The latter put a silencing charms around the two of them. The least he needed now was Granger overhearing their conversation. Potter looked confused.

Draco spoke:

"You remember Theo... don't you ? Theo Nott ?"

Harry nodded : "Yes, I do ! And...?"

Draco left his position and started pacing : "Theo is a good friend of mine . He came to my house this morning ... we were planning a mens' day. Quidditch, gym, firewiskey ... you wouldn't know what I mean, Potter ."

Draco smirked . Harry seemed unimpressed .

"Anyhow - dear Theo came by this morning . I tried to keep him in the kitchen explaining why I have to cancel our date... didn't want him to see our little auror assistant and ask uncomfortable questions... so I send him back home. Granger anyhow seemed to have noticed his presence ."

While so far Harry didn't pay much attention to Draco mumbling. The last words seemed to have brought his attention and he looked interested and frowned at his colleague.

Draco continued:

"I didn't tell you the whole truth earlier ... she wanted to leave my place immediately ... she seemed really shaken up and didn't stop mumbling about Nott .she almost panicked and was repeating her will to leave constantly... so getting straight to the point ! You have any idea, why Nott would scare Granger ?"

Draco has stopped pacing and was now looking expectantly at Harry, his arms crossed.

Harry pressed his lips together and slowly nodded and exhaled.

"I don't know what you want to know Draco or what you are looking for but ...I guess , it is finally time for you to go through these files of that night. I can't believe you still haven't had a look at it. It might even come in handy for all our current questions... So ? Care to give it a try tonight ?"

Draco bit his lip thinking. He didn't want to have a look. He feared that it would woke a revenge in him for all his old buddies and his old life he didn't want to face just yet. In his imagination Hermione Granger has alaways been untouchable for anybody and he wanted it to stay that way, though he knew better. But he'd like to have it that way until there wouldn't be a way back and he would have to have a look at these files.

"No! Not now ! Just fucking tell me, what Theo had to do with any of this ?"

Draco flared his nostrils. He didn't want to hear the answer . He already knew , that somehow one of his best friends had been involved in this fateful night.

Potter was thinking . He closed the files and the notebook to buy himself some time. Then he was looking at Draco with his hands folded in front of him.

"Well apparently your so cool drinking and sports buddy doesn't seem to be as decent as you think he is ."

"What do you mean by that ?" Draco came closer.

"His name is under those Hermione has named during her questioning after ... it happened ." Harry tried to read Draco's mind but doesn't quiet succeed he tried some Legilimency to get into it but his colleague immediately blocked him off

"Fuck off, Potter ! This is not the right time ! Carry one ? What next ?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders : "Nothing ! I told you. We partly only have names no actions no real patterns. She didn't talk . I guess we were lucky that we could put the Lestranges behind bars . All we know is that he was involved . There even was a trail but Hermione didn't talk and Nott denied being in that alley the night. But I saw it in her eyes ... how she was looking at him. There was no indifference that was pain and humiliation. So there not being any evidences or testimonies we had to let him go. Additionally he gave Robards some valuable information in some other case. So he got mitigation and was allowed to leave . End of the story. Trust me I have been trying to attach all kind of different shit to him. But ! No chance. He seems to be clean."

Draco's eyes narrowed : "Why did you never tell me ?"

Scoffing Harry raised his voice : "I knew you were friends . I didn't have the feeling you could be any help because your first action would be to defend him. Which is your right as his friend but that wouldn't have helped us."

Draco got furious,

"If she mentioned his name, there would be truth to it. She wouldn't make this up !

If you had told me all this time ago, I would have definently done anything to find out his bloody business during they night. But - you didn't Potter ! Because you are a fucking coward . I tell you what ! You were afraid of the truth ! And you knew I could have distinguished between good and bad, friend or not ! You just didn't want to imagine Nott touching your Gryffindor princess without her approval. That was your problem. You shit your pants every time because the truth might make it all real."

Draco's voice was low and calm but had a hint of anger behind it.

Harry seemed gobsmacked and at an other time and place he would have punched Draco square in the face, but he knew that wouldn't help and that he needed to keep a cool head. "I don't think that you have an idea about my feelings towards that case. So I ask you to make no assumptions about that ! You simply have no clue what she's been through ! And I want you to never ever try again to speculate what I might have been thinking. It is simply none of your business. Just do your job but leave our personal lives be !"

But Draco didn't really listen anymore . He was looking for his coat frantically busy and headed for the door.

Harry stood up: "Oh Draco Malfoy, don't you dare walk out on me now ! We haven't been finished here."

But Draco was already opening the door, " I have some stuff to take care of ! I'll be back in an hour."

With that he closed the door, run down the stairs and apparated directly to the Nott Manson. Stomping through the living room Draco was looking for his friend: "Theo ! Theo ! Where the fuck are you?" He just passed the staircase when Daphne, his ex sister-in-law and Theos wife came downstairs.

She greeted him cooly : "Hello Draco ! What brings you here ?"

Draco run to stand in front of her: "Where is your fucking husband ? No excuses ! Talk !"

Daphne seemed irritated but gave him an answer: "I guess he is having a few drinks with Blaise in the Leaky Cauldron since you had no time today. So ! What is this about ?"

Draco just nodded and run to the floo to go to find Nott.

Arriving at the pub he spotted Theo on a table in the back with Blaise, who saw him first and waved at him . Draco had no time for pleasenties .

He took Theo on his collar and shoved him up on his eye level .

"Tell me you weren't in that dark abandoned alley on that November night in 1998. Tell me you told the Wizengamot the truth ! Just tell me you didn't have anything to do with it !"

Draco was panting now . From Theos face he assumed that his friend was surprised and confused. He gasped for air, which made Draco release the grip slightly.

"I fucking don't know, what made you dig into that shit now, mate , I can just assure you, that they fucking wanted to pin me on being involved those years ago ! I fucking didn't touch Potter's bloody bitch ! Why should I ?! I don't wanna to touch a witch, spreading her legs willingly for someone like Weasley."

That was all it took for Draco to finally loose it . He punched Theo square in the face. His nose started bleeding but Draco didn't stop. He took an other punch which broke Theo's jaw and an other in the eye . Just then Blaise came to hold him back . Draco tried to break free but had difficulties with Blaise being slightly taller than him. When he finally succeeded he knew better than to push his luck any further .

Theo was meanwhile clutching his nose. Blood was everywhere on his face .

Draco stood panting directly in front of him, his eyes narrowed coming really close to Theo : "If I will ever find out, that you had anything to do with it , I am gonna kill you , Theodor Nott ! I am gonna kill you slowly. You have my word on that , you fucking prick !"

With these words Draco left.


	9. Chapter9

Draco stormed back into the flat, Harry and Hermione were residing in currently.

His utterly enraged behavior didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

He wasn't sure, where Draco had been and why there was blood on his hands, but he didn't want to push it and hence didn't ask questions. Nevertheless his assumptions were pretty close to reality. Malfoy's weak spot for Hermione was far from being typical for the blond wizard and Harry made a mental note, to stay suspicious.

The two aurors got through their schedule for the next week, the meeting with Dolohov Senior and the tasks for their teams during the next week. Draco left the flat around midnight, when one of Harry's team members arrived for the night shift.

After an other almost sleepless night Draco returned to the flat at 7:00 a.m and Malony left. Durman should be arriving around 8:45 a.m when Harry and Draco were supposed to leave for Azkaban. Assuming Hermione would stay in the flat for one day before returning to work, they needed an auror there.

Draco made some coffee, sat at the breakfast bar and was scanning the Daily Prophet, which unfortunately got wind of the events at Potter's home. Even though their information were scanty, it made Draco furious that there seemed to be a mole among those involved in the ministry.

A few more minutes passed until he heard a door opening in the hallway. He looked up and saw somebody leaving the master bedroom. But it wasn't Potter. His mouth wide open he recognized a sleep-drugged Hermione Granger in what seemed to be one of Potter's Quidditch shirts and skimpy sleep shorts, which weren't even supposed be called that when looking more like panties. Those legs kind of killed him, but at that moment he was more concerned with the fact, that Granger just left the bedroom, Potter was supposed to stay in.

She went straight for the bathroom and didn't notice Draco until he roared: "Excuse me !"

Hermione froze in her steps and looked at him slightly annoyed without saying anything.

Draco left his stool and approached her. He opened and closed his mouth a few times with his finger pointed at the door of the master bedroom before saying: "Did you and Potter switch bedrooms or did I just witness you sneaking out of Potter's chambers." His look was surprised with a smirk behind it.

"Oh wait ! Why don't I check myself." Draco went to the door of the spare bedroom and looked into the room.

No Potter. He slowly closed the door. Hermione was still standing in front of the bathroom door, her annoyance becoming more visible. Draco approached her again.

"Uh-huh! No Potter in that bedroom. So he needs to be in the other one. The one, you just came out of. Explain that,please, Granger !"

Crossing her arms in front of her chest Hermione scoffed: "What is there to explain? You can do some logical reasoning .Congratulations! I am proud of you !"

Draco's smile grew wider. He was shaking his head: "No, no, no Granger. Don't take make me an idiot with distracting me. I'll try again:

What.The.Fuck.Did.You.Do.In.Potter's.Bedroom?"

Hermione shrugged and looked at the door of the master bedroom.

"I had a nightmare, okay? He helped me get through it. Now I wanna use the loo!"

She went for the door of the bathroom, but Draco blocked her path.

"I don't think so! Are you fucking crazy, Granger? With all that shit going on here?! To jump into the sheets with Potter ?! Don't you have other stuff to worry about than explaining that to his pregnant wife?"

Draco was motioning wildely with his hands between Hermione and the master bedroom. "Are you mad. Woman? There are killers out there, who seem to want to see you dead or even worse and you just seek comfort in a little shag with the chosen one? What kind of game are you playing. Thought you were best friends with his wife and you just fuck her husband ? Tell me how often did you do it ? Do you also do it, when she is in the same house ?"

Draco was furious. He was disappointed in her. Not that he has never had the thought, that she and Potter could be sleeping with each other. But now he had the evidence. It just drove him all lunatic. How could she be so stupid? Was she really that desperate ? Potter and his wife took care of her, gave her a home and she just thanks them by destroying their marriage. How long has this been going on? Or have they always been sleeping with each other ? But now definently wasn't the right time for this. He wants them to concentrate . The situation was already fucked up enough. And with all her past sleeping with a man shouldn't be a debatable topic for her.

"I don't know why it's your business at all but we didn't sleep with each other."

That voice came from the other side of the hall. Potter was just closing the master bedroom door. Fully dressed already.

He approached the pair and stood next to Hermione.

"She had a nightmare and it's always easier for her, if someone sleeps next to her and holds her to stop her from hurting herself. We have done this a few years already. So she can at least catch a little bit of sleep. Is that enough of an explanation?" Harry's voice was calm but determined.

Draco scowled at his school enemy, not believing him: "Sure ! And the shirt, Potter? Didn't know Hermione is that much into Quidditch." Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Her shirt was soaked with sweat. I gave her one of mine. I thin that explanation should be sufficient, Malfoy?" Harry's tone was still even.

Malfoy seemed to think about it. Maybe Potter was right. He being a witness of her nightmares himself saw some truth behind it. Still- how could she?

"And what does your wife say, Potter? Does she know about that ? So you sometimes even leave your shared bed to take care of Granger here ?" He just has to know how to evaluate their relationship

Potter put ist hands in the back pockets of his trousers and exhaled: "I still don't know, why you are so interested in our sleeping arrangements but Ginny knows, what she needs to know and she is okay with it."

"Really?" Draco rose his eyebrows "I happen to really like your wife, Potter. So I don't like keeping secrets from her ."

Harry looked at the bedroom door and than back at Draco: "Like I said, she knows and understands. Are we done here - guess we have better stuff to do?" He looked at Hermione, who has followed the conversation rather quietly.

Draco still wasn't convinced : "I have one more question!" He got an eye roll from Potter and Hermione at the same time. "I mean have you two...did you ever ... have you guys ever had sex with each other ?"

"Yes"

"No"

Draco was confused. Potter had just confirmed his

assumption, Granger denied it.

He frowned: "Okay - guess I believe you, chosen one ."

He winked at Harry.

Now Hermione finally found her voice again. Half shrieking, half growling, she gave Potter a piece of her mind:

"Are you mad, Harry?! I have no idea why this is any of Malfoy's business! I don't even know him and I wish that he doesn't know anything about me either... I can't believe you just told him."

Potter just shrugged: "He wouldn't have stopped. Now he knows, he can think about it all he wants but doesn't need to bother us anymore. It's not that him telling Ginny would change anything. She knows anyway."

With that Harry went to the kitchen and poured himself some coffee. The conversation was clearly over for him.

Hermione remained and just glared at Draco who seemed to examine her with his eyes, his arms crossed in front of his chest. With a groan she went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Draco needed a few seconds to go back to his coffee and paper but finally succeeded and sat next to Potter.

"Will she be staying here?" He asked the dark haired auror.

"Yes - I convinced her, that one day couldn't do any harm. Besides, I guess catching up with your paperwork isn't our first priority at the moment."

Draco nodded.

An hour later Rossdale came and Harry and Draco left after having given him all necessary instructions.

The aurors went outside of the building. Harry got an old alarm clock out of his robe, both wizards held onto it and then felt the uneasy feeling of apparition before landing on the stormy dark island of Azkaban.

Both men tightened their auror robes and went straight for the entrance.

The prison guard recognized the two men immediately:

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy!" He nodded and told them to proceed as usual. They put their muggle weapons in a locker, but kept their wands. Both men handed their auror identification cards to the guard and waited a few minutes for an other guard to arrive. He would bring them to Dolohov Senior.

On there way through the dark and too familiar hallways of Azkaban Draco started a conversation: "So- when...?"

But was interrupted immediately by Harry whispering:

"Seriously, Draco ?! Can't you just drop it and stop speculating? Hermione is nothing but my best friend, it was years ago, we made a mistake, we thought, we'd die and that's is."

They were interrupted by the guard because they had reached their destination room. The guard opened the door of the only slightly illuminated interrogation room.

There was just a table and three chairs. Dolohov Senior was sitting in the chair facing the door. His Azkaban robes looked torn, his face seemed to have aged even more and his hair and beard looked unkempt and dirty.

Moreover the smell coming from him didn't promise, he had taken a shower in the last 48 hours.

When he saw the two aurors entering the room, he looked up and smiled. A smile unbelievable similar to the one of his son.

"Dear Lord! To what do I owe this honor ! Both of my favorite aurors! I didn't know it was my birthday."

"Shut the fuck up, Antonin." Malfoy bellowed at his former death eater colleague.

"Rule number one : You are only talking when we tell you to. And rule number two: Loose this fucking smirk or I will make you lose it in an instant."

Harry took one of the chairs, sat down and opened his folder. He looked expectingly at Draco, wanting him to take the other chair, but his colleague didn't move. Harry knew pretty well, that Draco enjoyed staring his enemies down. He enjoyed giving a show and telling his opponents who gained the upper hand, especially when he knew them so damn well.

While Draco simply stared nonchalantly at Dolohov, Harry started his speech.

"Okay- Dolohov. I don't know how much information you got, but we have a deal for you. Which of course requires your cooperation and you telling us the truth. Can you do that for us ?"

"I first wanna know what comes out for me? Otherwise we are not getting started." Dolohov grinned.

"Hey! You are not the one putting demands on us in this room! So shut your ugly trap and listen." Draco was already losing it again.

Harry just cursed himself, why he didn't take one of his team members instead of Malfoy.

"Draco, who'd thought that you'd become such a pussy on your old age. Always knew they totally fucked up with giving you that mark." Dolohov's grin just got wider.

Draco scowled: "Oddly we do agree on your second statement. Now, Potter please tell him want we want. I can't promise I'd do it in a civil way. Don't want Robards to admonish me again because of my interrogation techniques."

Harry just nodded: "We need some information and we are sure you have them. Your contacts to the outer world don't go unnoticed by us . So - we have some questions, in exchange for good enough answers you get a private cell and instead of life sentence, we will release you in 15 years."

Dolohov scoffed : "Who says I am gonna make it 15 more years - you have to admit, Potter, your deal is not really elaborate. Though I'd do a lot for a private cell. Taking a piss or wanking without others watching me... you found a weak spot here..." Dolohov seemed to be thinking: " Okay- what do you wanna know! I can still decide to not answer." He smiled.

"Well apparently there is someone sitting in our cells at the ministry at the moment, who wants to take over your job. But well considering we caught him, he is not really good at it. "

"You have my idiot son?" Dolohov started laughing.

"He's always been a slow learner. Mother wasn't to fit either. What did he do ? Kill some muggles ? Muggleborns? Always been one of his passions. And now, you want me to do what? Tell you that he is an idiot for letting you catch him and that he most likely is responsible for the dead?"

Why does this fucker answer everything with questions? Draco was pretty annoyed with him.

Harry shook his head: "No. Though this might be an issue too. But ! We got information that he was involved in the crime against Hermione Weasley in November 1998. He's never been on our list until a few days ago. But somehow the information came through."

Dolohov Senior looked at Harry for what felt like an eternity.

"You want me to confirm that he's touched her ? That he's planned this ? How am I supposed to know ? I only know, that she was supposed to be mine, not his !"

Now Harry couldn't keep it together anymore: He jumped to a standing position, bracing both hands on the table, coming close to Dolohov: "And for that statement alone I should keep you locked up here until you rotten to death! One more of these and you can forget our little deal, moreover I'll give you a cell with all your old buddies so you guys can tear each other into pieces and blame your failure on each other. Now talk or we are leaving . We know you have your contacts outside, don't play dumb."

Dolohov kept a nonchalant face: "10 years instead of 15 and I'll talk ."

Harry laughed maniacally and then smiled looking downwards to constrain himself from punching Dolohov in the face. Draco meanwhile leaned against the wall as far away from Dolohov as possible.

Finally Harry looked up again: "Didn't know, you'd make the department's decisions now. We are not

blackmailable."

Dolohov just crossed his arms in front of his chest and smiled : "Okay- Guard !!! Please take me back!"

Harry exhaled looking at the table.

"Make it 12!" Came Draco's voice from behind Harry.

The other auror just turned around and looked annoyed at his colleague.

Draco kept Harry's gaze:

"What ?! I want the tosser to talk. 12 years is a long time, he can still die. Moreover how should he take any action, when he comes out! He'll be an old poor man when he gets out. And you know, we have the power to lock him up if he just gawks at a Muggleborn witch. So - talk !"

Dolohov's smirk returned: "Draco, Draco. I knew you were a good man ! Thank you !

So to your story- I might have heard that he was involved."

Harry just frowned and gazed at the prisoner. "That's it ?! No more information! Who else? What did he do? What did he gain for it ? You have to give us more and you know that, Dolohov."

Dolohov seemed to play a game. He frowned and smirked the same time pretending to be thinking about it, totally wanting to get a rise out of the two aurors.

"Well your buddy, Draco. Goyle. The younger one! He might be my contact. He knows more ... he's visiting sometimes and well let's say a few years ago he might have blown that Hermione incidence and my son's involvement to me."

Harry tried to stay calm: "What exactly did he say ? And you know by any chance, where he is ?" Harry tried to sound slightly nonchalant. Dolohov didn't need to know, that Goyle was also on their list.

"Nope! No clue, where young Goyle could be . I swear he didn't tell me more. I told him to keep me updated about my offspring. If you ask me, my son seemed to have had the leading role here... but that's all I know . Goyle didn't go into detail on that disgusting display. Thank god ! Didn't need any of this, when it was me, who ..."

"Why did you use her real name ?"

Dolohov was interrupted by Draco's sudden question.

"Excuse me ?" Dolohov seemed confused and Potter also didn't really get, where Malfoy was going to.

"You've heard me, Antonin... why do you call her by her real name . Why not go for Mudblood slut or Gryffindor princess or whatever names you used for her . I can not recall one of you ever referring to her as Hermione."

Dolohov seemed gobsmacked. He didn't expect Draco to point this out . They got him !

"She's always been mine ! I was supposed to do what that bastard of a son did to her ! It was my plan all along during the war ! And then ! You escaped."

He's was now frantically looking at Harry, who finally got the connection to the Horcrux hunt.

"Oh you make me sick, Antonin !" Draco's insides were on fire. He could throttle his former deatheater colleague. But he tried to stay cool.

"What ?! Because I enjoyed that girl? I worked so hard to finally get her, and it was still my plan after the war, but what was I supposed to do from here !? And then this excuse of a son took his turn !"

Dolohov was panting heavily now.

Draco looked satisfied. "Good- I guess we have what we wanted. All recorded." Draco showed his wand, on which he made a recording charm when they entered the cell.

Harry also left his chair and knocked on the door, signaling the guard that they wanted to leave.

Dolohov looked defeated. His eyes casted downwards.

"You guys keep your promise, don't you? 12 more years and a private cell."

The guard opened the door, Harry left. Draco remained for a short while and turned to the prisoner: "Have I ever been lying to you, Antonin?"

Dolohov just looked at him with sad eyes.

Draco nodded: "Exactly- never."

The two aurors left the prison and took the portkey to the flat from where they apparated back to the ministry.

After checking with Robards about what they found out in Azkaban, Harry and Draco checked with their teams, about any news. Apparently they seemed to have a lead to the other intruder, who vanished.

By the description of his statue and behavior the team narrowed it down to a few well known death eaters. The most popular among them where Goyle Junior and Montague. Goyle also being mentioned by Dolohov quickly became the most wanted wizard to be located.

At least they had enough to keep Dolohov Junior in custody. Both lead aurors wanted to talk to him during the afternoon to give him one last chance to confess his crime and to find out more about the intruders two nights ago. Of course they must have been instructed by Dolohov's people.

Draco checked with Rossdale, who was currently staying at the flat with Granger. Everything seemed to be fine. She was apparently reading in her room and nothing suspicious happened so far.

Somehow these information and additionally the one that Granger and that horny idiot Rossdale didn't seem to interact while stuck together pleased him.

Before telling Dolohov Junior the exiting News about his father's confessions Potter and him grabbed a bite to eat in a muggle deli around the corner of the ministry. They talked mostly about work and preferred to stay outside the wizarding community for that.

If someone would have told Malfoy a few years ago , that he'd share muggle sandwiches with Potter in muggle London, he would have laughed right in their faces. But time changed. He changed and he had to admit he sometimes even enjoyed Potters company.

"How is the turkey sandwich ? I actually never had it at this place, is it any good ?"

Harry chewed his first bite before answering his colleague: "Not as good as the salmon or beef sandwich, but pretty okay."

Malfoy grunted: "Okay- so no need to try."

They both ate in silence before Harry finally started, what he wanted to say since this morning: "You do realise, that the information of this morning is private. Do I have your word, that you will not gossip about it ?"

Draco put his sandwich on his plate crossed his arms and pursed his lip for a minute: "Thought your wife knows your dirty little secret... Anyhow, why should I be talking about it, nobody I know is interested in kinky details about your life and you know that I already own more than 100.000 times the money, the Daily Prophet would offer me for this story. So don't get your knickers in a twist. I totally get what kind of things I shouldn't talk about. You should know this by now. I simply had in interest, because I always figured you two would have hooked up at one point. Just wanted you to verify my theorie." Draco was wiggling his eyebrows at Harry.

"Good- and I just wanted to make sure I can trust you. I gave you this information because I knew you wouldn't stop about it. And I wanted to spare Mione your constant nagging.

And before you ask: Yes- not only Ginny knows, Ron does too. We told them after the war. We thought it was only fair to them. Additionally there were never any romantic feelings involved. It was just...I don't know desperate longing for comfort...heat of the moment... I suppose."

Potter looked at his phone and stared at the picture on his wife on the screen.

"Ron of course took a few good punches on me. It was his way of coping with his feeling to have been degraded to number two... again."

Draco bit his lip: "Of course ! How mature of the Weasel. Though ... yea. I might have probably done the same, considering you were his best friend."

"I know, I deserved it. Ginny ended it for a few weeks but we made up after we both realized we couldn't live without each other." Harry told Malfoy.

"And the Weasel?"

Harry drank the last sip of his coke, put down the cab and sighed: "He forgave her immediately, though I figured his subconscious never did. But for him being with her was like winning the muggle lottery. He knew, he'd never even find a girl, half as good as her. And he should have been right...so he stayed without the blink of an eye."

Malfoy scrutinized Potter for a few seconds before asking his question: "When was it ? I mean that you two slept together ? You say you told them after the war. But during your hunt. The three of you never separated... at least that's what I thought." Draco's face became suspicious.

"No- you didn't ...Okay tell me you didn't fuck Weasel's girlfriend with him being in an other room." Malfoy's eyes went wide. "You three are a fucked up bunch of heroes."

Harry scowled at Draco for that comment. "He left us during the hunt. Stayed away for a few month actually. We had this big row and yea. He left us! Mione was devestaed. I didn't know what to do with her."

"Oh I know what you did!" Draco snickered.

He only got an other scowl for that.

"It was the heat of the moment. She's been crying for days, I have been desperate and thought about giving up. We danced, kissed and one thing led to an other. I won't give you other details."

Draco snorted: "Thanks. Just was about to cover my ears. Would that have bee your first time?"

Potter bit his lip as if he was thinking whether to go into more detail or not.

"Not mine. Ginny and me. We...before we went to find Lord V we had our first time. For Hermione. Yes - it was her first time. She and Ron haven't been clear with their feelings until shortly before the final battle."

Draco felt Potter's uneasiness and couldn't decide whether to mock him or pitty him because that situation presented the shittiest love triangle he has ever seen.

"I always knew, you were the one of the two of you who'd conquer the girl. Though I am not taking the Mickey here... I kind of feel slightly sorry, Potter. You have been squirming in your seat the whole conversation... I can't look at that anymore."

"Well better me than any of the other fucking pricks at school, right ?"

Nodding solemnly Draco cocked an eyebrow: "Including Weasley?"

"Yea maybe, including him. And I feel I need to say this. It was the only time. Nothing like this happened again. If I sleep next to her, she sleeps better, she ist more relaxed. That's why she was there last night and that's it."

With that the conversation ended for Harry, he left his chair and put on his coat, before Malfoy mirrored his action.

"Still unbelievable chilly outside, what do you think? I thought with the beginning of April, it would get warmer."

Draco retorted: "Yea. It's only been what one or two sunny days this year? Maybe you two want to use this muggle heating thing in the apartment ? Never thought I'd say that, but maybe easier than constant heating charms?"

Harry nodded: "Yea- Hermione tends to turn to an ice cube all the time. So maybe it's a good idea."

They were back at the ministry around 2 p.m and decided they'd go together to interrogate Dolohov Junior, or better confront him with his father's accusations.

They walked silently down the hall to the interrogation room, where Dolohov a Junior was already waiting with his feet and hands chained to the chair. He looked worse than a few days ago, torn shirt and trousers, dirty unshaved face. Despite of all that he hadn't lost his quirkiness.

When both lead aurors entered the room he scoffed: "Took you two long enough, so now considering the lack of evidence, would you be a darling and unchain me, please, Draco, my friend?"

His cockiness made Draco seeth "Shut the fuck up, you piece of shit and just for your information the chains will stay, probably until your dying day."

Again Harry set down on the table accross from Dolohov and Draco remained standing close to the door. He didn't trust himself to stay in control.

"Let's make this short , Dolohov. Your father gave us a few information, which gives us the right to leave you in custody. You'll be located to a temporary cell in Azkaban until your trial. You can ask for legal councelling, either you get a duty solicitor or you chose one. As soon as we have all witnesses and statements, we'll go to the department of magical Law Enforcement to request your trial. Until then, you stay put. Any questions ?"

Draco didn't stop staring devilish at his parents' former friend's son. Potter tried to be as professional as possible. Draco would never admit that, but he had always admired Harry for that, even though this case seemed to be one of the most personal for him, he'd ever taken care of. Hell- even to Draco it now seemed personal since he somehow started caring for Granger. But Potter stayed cool.

Dolohov started laughing, throwing his head back: "Oh Potter. You should see yourself . From golden boy to an overworked ministry employee, who has no fire in his actions. What happened? Is that incident here too personal that you are not trusting yourself to be more violent towards me without throttling me? Let your guard down, Potter ! It's your precious Mudblood we are talking about here, right ? You know, what I really liked about her ? She still had this fire you lost after the final ballte. She's always fought back, even though we all know without her wand and her brains squeezed out she is helpless, that sexy teasing little thing...you know how she winds her body when she fights back..."

"CRUCIO!" The word left Draco's mouth faster than he could think about it.

Instantly Dolohov was squirming with the chains still on. His eyes rolled back and he started panting and suppressed his screams.

Harry looked alarmed at Draco, but didn't move to change the situation and instead moved his eyes to the squirming body across of him.

When the curse was over, the prisoner slumped back in his chair and started smirking after a few seconds of collecting his sanity.

"Nice one, Draco! But ! It could cost you your job. Hope for you, this is something you've already considered. What a shame ! Since you've worked so hard to get out of Lucius claws."

Draco stormed to tower over Dolohov: "Shut the fuck up! Shut the fuck up or you'll wish I was just using the Cruciatus on you."

It was true. The aurors were not allowed to use any unforgivable curses except they had the feeling that their own life or other lives were in danger. This situation wasn't clearly threatening enough to justify the use. Moreover only Harry and Robards hat the authority to use one of the unforgivable curses without a need to justify it. It had been discussed a few times, if Draco could also be given that kind of authority, but Kingsley always said that he wouldn't consider this decisions as wise. Officially he said Draco's reputation as an ex deatheater would just let people go mad, if he was one of the heads of the department to decide on the use of unforgivables. Kingsley personal fear was much more the fact, that from observation over the years , he has seen that Draco wouldn't heaitate to kill his former buddies irrationally. It was a kind of protecting Draco from himself to do something , he would regret and in the end would really get him fired.

Clearly the current situation was kind of the things Kingsley had in mind.

"Draco!" Harry's cold voice interrupted the staring contest. "Come on! We are done here !"

Harry stood up and took Draco's forearm and dragged him out of the room.

Closing the metal door he turned to his colleague: "What the fuck were you thinking!? You know pretty well that the wanker in there was right! THAT could cost you your job! Are you mental ? I can't believe you are loosing it everytime we see him! Keep it together or I'll remove you from the case"

Draco snorted: "Wouldn't be your decision, Potter! We are equals in this department !"

"Really?! I would say, it would just need one word from me to Robards and you'd be gone ! Can go back to chasing little unimportant deatheaters. I can't believe you act like this ! I really try to keep it together all the time and you... you just fuck this up everytime...I wonder what makes you do this ?! Revenge? Frustration ? Or what - you wanna tell me, you've grown to care for her ? Leave that up to me !" Harry closed his eyes and let out a few long breaths

"I will let you know by tonight, what I am going to do about this ...!"

"Fuck You Potter!" Deacon shouted in a dangerous low voice. Harry just answered with the fitting hand gesture.

With that Harry left and walked back to the auror department leaving Draco alone in the cold dark hallway. A loud growl and a massive punch to the wall were the results of Draco's frustration and he could have sworn he heard his knuckles crack. He wasn't supposed to do that. He knew his job was at stake ever since he started this career being a former deatheater. He stayed a few more minutes until the guard came to pick up Dolohov and quickly left before he would see the fucker again.

The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly. Harry's people and Durman were looking for Goyle and Montague, Harry was putting things together they needed for the request for the trial and Draco was in his locked office, nursing firewiskey, losing his tie and cooling his knuckles and thinking about Theodor Nott and his involvement. He took three attempts to get up and go down to the archives to get the files on Hermione's case but failed miserably everytime and just slumped back into his chair, pulled at his hair and growled.

At 7 p.m Harry came to his office. His colleague seemed to be more relaxed but clearly hasn't forgotten the incident. "You're coming ? Saw it was you who'd stay at the flat with us tonight."

Draco looked up from his files, which were a few old criminal doings of the Notts. His eyes were tired and his hand hurt.

"Coming."

Harry waited for him to put on his suit jacket and coat and to take his wand to join him. They walked to the atrium in silence. It was only before they entered the floo get to the phone box in London and apparate from there that he addressed Draco: "I will not say anything to Robards about you cursing Dolohov. But only because in my personal view, Dolohov deserved what you did. Looking at it as deputy head auror... you know that you fucked up. I'll leave it to Dolohov to report it or not. And if he will, we'll talk to Robards. I don't want him to ignore that Dolohov is a provocative piece of shit.

Anyhow, thanks for defending Mione's honor. I still don't know, how I feel about you going mental each time these fuckers insult her, but I do appreciate it in some way." Harry exhaled. "Let's get going."

Draco just nodded. He himself couldn't explain his outbursts, but somehow the little witch, they were heading to at the moment stirred something in him. He couldn't ignore her and her fate anymore.

Arriving at the apartment the mood between Harry and Draco became better and they silently agreed that the incident of the afternoon wouldn't affect their relationship.

They found Hermione in the kitchen with Rossdale, apparently cooking and joking with the other auror.

"Victor Krum's brain definently has the size of a little pea. Someone must have decided, that he is more the physical guy than the intellectual one, the moment he was born ."Draco first heard her voice and then saw her putting some french fries on Rossdale's plate.

The latter seemed to be too much involved in the conversation with her, grinning like an idiot, that he didn't even pay attention to Harry and Draco: "In all the interviews he seemed like a decent bloke to me. Okay- foreign language doesn't seem to be his strength, but he tried."

"Being decent doesn't make you intelligent. At least not in his case"

Rossdale just pursed his lips: "So how long have you and him been together ... and how far did you go? I mean, you were what - 15 ?"

While Harry just nodded his hello at the two and went for his room, Draco had the feeling, he needed to end this conversation before Hermione could answer...and he definently knew, that there couldn't have been more than snogging between her and Victor Krum.

"Mind your own business, Rossdale! And if you are so interested in Vicky, go and woo him yourself."

The look Hermione gave him was full with displease. But he didn't care.

Draco addressed Rossdale again:

"Go back to the ministry, Durman just came back from the mission without any luck, you two need so sort out, where to look next. Give me a call, if you have anything. Marc will be back joining you tomorrow.

Rossdale rose from the stool he was sitting on. He gave Draco a short nod, said his goodbyes to Hermione and left through the front door, his food untouched.

Draco sat down on the other stool, took Rossdale's plate and started eating. After his first two bites, he saw Hermione glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

"What?" was all he managed to say between chewing.

"I didn't make the food for you." Was all she said.

"Well I have to eat something as I am staying here tonight and you clearly have enough of fish and chips behind you on the counter, so what's your point ?"

"They your behavior is extremely rude."

Draco grinned: "Nothing new to me. But thanks for pointing it out."

Hermione exhaled and Draco saw the defending mechanism leaving her body. Her shoulders sunk and she looked all fragile and vurneable again.

"Did you at least find out anything today? Did you get the other guy ? And did you talk to... Antonin ?"

Draco scrutinized her for a few seconds. A frown on his face. That was the first time she voluntarily talked to him about the case, making the first step and he was slightly shocked that she just used Dolohov's old man's first name, as if she was talking about an old friend. Just like him this afternoon.

"No luck with the other intruder, but we have a inkling. And yea - he talked! Good news for you! We can keep his bloody son in custody until a possible trial...He will not be able to harm you anymore. You are safe."

He looked her directly in the eyes and saw relief and a little bit of shame. Hearing him taking about it so casually she must know that he knew the full story, that he knew what had been done to her. Honestly- he didn't really. He just knew the few things she has said to him, Robards and Potter and he still hasn't gone through those files. The pictures of her were still the most sort of link to him knowing what might have happened.

Somehow he wanted to comfort her, take her in his arms and stroke those unbelievable beautiful curls of hers and whisper soothing words in her ear.

He was thankful, that Potter choose the moment to come back from his room.

"Smells like fish and chips . Can I have some, Mione?"

Draco slowly tore his gaze away from her. Though he had difficulties, taking his eyes of her. He could have slapped himself. What was wrong with him ? Just because he didn't have a decent fuck for a few weeks? He clearly just couldn't search for attractiveness in the little Gryffindor bookworm. But hell- she was attractive. Arse, breasts, unbelievable pretty face and her tiny little body, everything was perfect. Fuck! What was he talking about ?

Potter must have sensed his uneasiness.

When Draco turned his head to him - he was now standing next to him- he saw his eyes wide open, a frown on his face and his gaze saying: "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Hermione had meanwhile turned around and filled a plate for Harry.

Draco cleared his throat, pulled out his phone and cigarettes, stood up and headed for the balcony while saying: "I just told Granger, that Dolohov isn't a threat anymore...excuse me." With that he opened the door to the balcony and left the two friends be.

Harry looked at Draco's back through the glas door and turned back to Hermione. "You Okay ?"

Hermione braced her hands on the counter and looked down on it.

"Yes. I am good now I know, that he has to stay in a cell. Though I am not really interested in your conversation with his father... I just don't wanna know."

"Fair enough." Harry nodded "I won't tell you anything, if you don't want me to. Just trust us, to do the right thing. Though you know you probably need to see them both during the trial one day."

Hermione's lips formed a thin line: "I know that . But I don't wanna think about it today or tomorrow. Just let me deal with it the day it needs to be necessary.

And I know Harry, you can spill it out ! It's not over, there are still people out there and there are his followers and if he threatens that they'd come after me, they will. Don't treat me as if I wouldn't know."

Harry held his hands up in surrender: "I know you know that- that's why we are here. That's why we try everything to eliminate them all. We have good teams Hermione. We weren't successful today, but we are gonna find them and we will deal with all of them."

Giving him a weak smile Hermione wanted to change the topic: "So, where is he gonna sleep?"

She motioned her head to Draco on the balcony.

Harry followed her gaze: "He can sleep in your room and you sleep in mine. Now he knows we sometimes do share a bed, it shouldn't be an issue. Or like the others- he takes the couch. I have to admit, I can not imagine Draco fucking Malfoy sleeping on the couch in a little two bedroom flat, but he's learned to be less fastidiously during the last years."

Hermione smiled at her friend

"Then the couch it is."

The rest of the night went by smoothly.

Draco came back into the kitchen to eat with the others and listened to Hermione and Harry ramble about the pregnancy of Ginny Potter and how life is going to change for them

Then the three decided that Hermione could go back to work tomorrow and Draco and her could start the training again by the end of the week. She and Harry were supposed to stay in the flat.

Later he and Harry went through all the information their team gathered and Hermione took a bath and got ready for bed after having cleaned the kitchen.

When she went for her room, Draco couldn't stop his remark: "I thought you'd sleep with Potter and let me take your bedrooom. I am disappointed, Granger. This is more than rude of you."

She stopped in the middle of the room, looking at him sitting at the counter.

"I don't think we'll ever see the day, I let you sleep in my bed. So- take the couch. That's all you get tonight."

It was a mistake, stopping her on her way to her room. She wasn't wearing much. Last time her pyjamas was definently more decent. Tonight she was just clad in a lacy light pink tank top,showing a little bit of cleavage and some really really tight black leggings, which at least went down to her ankles. He didn't need that sight and was relieved when she went into her room.

And additionally, they have seen the day, when he slept in her bed. Wasn't she the one asking him to stay two nights ago? Confusing bitch. He thought and went back to work.

Shortly after 11 p.m they called it a night and Draco went for Hermione bathroom with his overnight back he brought this morning to brush his teeth and splash some cold water in his face. Of course there was her discarded bra hanging over the edge of the bath tub. It was silver grey with a lot of lace and probably almost translucent. Damn it !

He went back to the living room. He got rid of his shirt and slacks and put one some grey sweat pants, sleeping naked or in his boxer briefs wasn't an option. Especially with likelihood of Potter seeing it. No thanks. After having one more drink, Draco checked the wards one more time. Hermione seemed to be asleep. Light only shed through Potter's door and he heard muffled voices, probably talking to his wife.

After half an hour Draco was still laying awake. His hands folded behind his head, his breath steady, his eyes looking at the ceiling. The voices in Potter's room had died down a few minutes ago.

He was having trouble focusing. He wanted to go through the facts he knew about Goyle and Montague, but his mind was full with Granger and her infuriating behavior.

After 30 more minutes he fell in an uneasy sleep.

Hermione meanwhile had the same issues sleeping. She fell asleep quickly, because of last nights trouble sleeping, but she was tossing around in her bed, waking up every few minutes. With a shriek she woke up again to some scratching noises. Looking around the room, she saw nothing. When her eyes came to the window, a lumb was forming in her throat, which didn't let her scream. She felt like she was silenced. There were two or one hooded figure at the balustrade of the balcony, which she could see from her room. It seemed as if they were trying to get to her window.

She didn't dare to move but knew she had too. She then tried to climb out of the bed, got caught in the sheets and couldn't really stand up due to her shaky legs but finally found her way into the living room.

Draco was sleeping on the couch. His back to her. The blanket only covering his feet and knees.

She couldn't find her voice and put her hands on his shoulder to shake him awake. Draco didn't move. She shook harder and some whimpering voices finally escaped her throat. Draco's eyes opened and the auror turned around to see Hermione next to the couch. She was shaking and he clearly saw her struggling with her voice.

With a quick move he sat up and got into a standing position. He was holding onto her elbows and pushed her away slightly to see if she was hurt.

His eyes looking over her body and finally into her eyes.

His voice was tense but steady.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

He pushed her back again and looked, if his first view has been right and she was physically fine. He felt that she still had difficulties finding her voice.

She freed one of her arms out of his tight grip and pointed her finger to the balcony.

Draco didn't get it: "What?! What is there ? You wanna go outside ?" His eyes drifted confused to the door. "Granger!! Snap out of it !You have to talk to me! What happened ?" He was snipping his fingers in front of her face now.

She raised her hands to her head and finally found her voice. "Men...men were on the balcony. Two. Probably men! Not women ! With hoods...they. They wanted to come to my window. I don't know...what they were..."

Draco interrupted her: "Where are they now?!" He started to walk to the balcony door, but Hermione gripped his arm tightly: "No! no ! No no! Don't go out there...I don't know... if they're still there?" She was whimpering now.

Draco took her face in his palms, "I have to okay ? We have to see who is there ! Stay right here! Can you do that for me?"

Hermione was still crying, her eyes shut. "No! What if they kill you ? There are two of them "

Draco had enough. He was an auror for fuck's sake !

"Granger !!! Let me check, Okay? Wake Potter when you have the feeling that I have been gone longer than 2 minutes . Don't come out there !" He glared at her with furious eyes. Pushed her slightly away and went for the door to the balcony after grabbing his gun and wand.

He opened the door trying to make no sounds. He looked left and right, but saw nothing on the balcony. He stepped out. The cold April air hitting his bare chest forcefully.

He looked down on the streets. Went from left to right and again. Looked at her window and again down the street. His gaze drove to the other balconies of the house. Nothing.

With a lumos spell he repeated his action. Again- nothing.

He went back inside. Hermione was now sitting on the couch, her hands locked in her lap, her eyes on them. When he came closer, after checking the wards again, her eyes snapped up questioning him.

He shook his head, to tell her he didn't see anything.

He sat down next to her. "Are you sure it wasn't a dream?"

She was still shaken but her eyes seemed slightly furious:m, she looked at him: " I am ! I know what nightmares feel like - that wasn't a dream ! I swear they were there !"

Draco put up his hands on surrender. "I believe you, Hermione. You don't need to convince me here. That's not what it is about !"

Tears started streaming down her face again. Draco feared that she might have an other nervous breakdown. He decided to say what was on his mind anyway. He couldn't lie now

"I am not sure if this place is so safe anymore. If it was one of them, we need to get you somewhere else. Maybe the fact that you ran for me made them leave. I have no idea, what this could be.

Did you recognize anything? Maybe it was one of the guys from Potter's?"

Hermione shook her head more tears streaming down her face. Light sobs escaping her mouth.

He wasn't sure, why he did, what he did next, but he put his right hand on the back of her head, feeling her smooth curls and brought it towards his head, his lips lingering on hers for a second, when he heard the opening of a door and footsteps.

She didn't pull away, eyes closed.

Apparently he needed to be the one pulling his hand and lips away, holding the hand awkwardly in the air.

"What's going on?" Potter had arrived in the living room. His wand raised wearing an old quidditch T-shirt and boxers.

Draco stood up as fast as possible and walked towards Potter.

"Granger saw people on the balcony through her window. She woke up and panicked. I had a look out there...nothing. They must have left as soon as they sensed, we saw them."

Draco tried to deliver his speech as sober-minded as possible, taking into account that he had just tried to kiss the woman he was talking about.

Potter just looked at them with wide eyes.

"What ?! And you didn't think about waking me ?"

Draco rolled his eyes, of course. What can be done without fucking Potter .

"We didn't really have time, if we wanted to catch them. Did we? Besides our conversation was loud enough for you to interrupt your beauty sleep!"

Potter pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't wearing his glasses. An unusual sight.

" Okay, okay !" He turned to Hermione, "Did you recognize anything? Anyone? Somebody from two nights ago?"

She shook her head, looking at her best friend for the first time.

"Okay- and you are sure ?"

Draco wanted to roll his eyes again but tried to not do so.

"I am positive, Harry. You know, I have a light sleep."

Harry was nodding and seemed to be thinking.

"I suggest we go back to sleep. You sleep in my room. Let's talk and report this tomorrow and see what we can do." He was holding out his hand to Hermione.

"Hang on !" Draco started when Hermione rose from the couch.

"You are considering staying here ? What if they come back ? Clearly somebody does know where we are now! Excuse me worrying, Potter, but maybe we should think about an other location?"

Hermione had stopped on her way to Potter and was still slightly shaken, standing next to Draco now.

Potter, who was still holding out his hand for her, took a step towards his colleague.

"There is nothing we can do right now, can we ? We need sleep and I don't think they'll return tonight. They have been pretty cowardly if us waking up intimidates them. We have had long days. Let's get some more sleep and talk about it and our options tomorrow. Have you checked the wards again?"

"Of course !" Draco spat at Harry.

The man nodded and finally and waited for Hermione . She gave Draco one last confused look and left with Potter.

Draco knew him feeling jealous was ridiculous. First, just because he tried to kiss her, she wasn't his and despite all his commentaries to Potter, he knew they were nothing more than best friends.

He punched his pillow a few times, took the blanket and lie awake one more hour until exhaustion took over.


	10. Chapter10

Morning came quickly. Hermione had slept better than she thought she would, but still didn't feel well rested and more like having been overrun by a bus.

She turned around, seeing that Harry was already awake laying on his side, his head on his stretched arm, watching her.

She smiled slightly: "Good morning."

Harry smiled back: "Good morning, how'd you sleep?"

Hermione turned on her back and dragged her hands over her face: "Okay, I guess. Just... I just don't feel that well at all."

"You can still take an other day off... I can talk to Malfoy-"

"No, no. I'll go into work. I need something to do. And if I can help with the case..."

Harry nodded, biting his lip: "I know, the timing is not good, but there's something else, I wanted to talk to you about..." He took a deep breath and als turned on his back, looking at the ceiling. "I was at Zabini's. Draco set up a meeting for us... I talked to him about you and Ron."

Hermione's surprised look gave him the impression that despite it being her suggestion, she hasn't really had the bravery to go through with the Zabini idea.

Anyway, he wanted to share his thoughts with her.

"He made a good impression on me. I know, you wanted to think about it and maybe, it's not the nicest way, but ..." Harry sat up leaning against the headboard, Hermione mirrored his action and looked at him.

"I saw Ron a few days ago and... well what he said just made my blood boil, so I contacted Zabini... Maybe it was too much of rage without any thinking ? I don't know."

Harry looked at Hermione biting her lip

"Does this have anything to do with him showing up at your place that night... with all the stuff happening, I somehow totally ignored the fact that before that, he showed up at your place and wanted to drag me out on a date "

"Yea- I've heard about it. I guess it does... would you agree to at least meet Zabini for a a little talk? I have to admit, I already made him to work on your case... so we can at least listen to what he suggests ? Would that be okay with you?"

Hermione looked at a spot behind Harry but nodded. "Yes- let's meet with him. I have the feeling , that this could be a new perspective... as much as I hate going down that road. But Ronald isn't reasonable when it comes to us and I don't wanna face him at the moment...moreover it's not like we haven't already tried everything else."

Harry gave her shoulder a squeeze and got out of bed with a sigh. " Alright, I'll call him, maybe he can come over tonight or we'll go to his. Let me talk to Draco what makes more sense considering your protection. And ... as it seems to be.. also mine."

With that Harry vanished in the bathroom.

Exhaling Hermione's mind wandered back to last night and ... the kiss. Well it wasn't exactly a kiss it was more letting lips connect for a few seconds without moving. She was confused and it was probably the last thing, she expected him to do. Maybe it was him giving her comfort. But who kisses to comfort people ? Well couples do... but yea. They weren't a couple. What struck her more was, that she didn't push him away. She really didn't want to. But it was so wrong ! She had of course noticed his attractiveness, she's never paid attention to that before... his character just didn't make him attractive at all. But he has grown into a very handsome man and what she has seen so far really made her stomach flip...That didn't go unnoticed by her.

But there was no time for a girlish admiration... there was no way she could ever imagine to become unprofessional with him. And he needed to know, that his action was inappropriate . Hermione might talk to him about it later. Hopefully he has a good explanation for that almost kiss. She guessed he didn't.

Harry brought her back to reality. He came out of the bathroom, dressed for work looking at her questioningly. "Thought you already went for your bathroom. You might need to hurry. Draco and I will meet Robards at 8:30 a.m, we need to discuss last night. If you still feel up for work, you should join us when we leave."

Hermione hurried to her bathroom, seeing that Draco had already left, leaving Malony with them.

She, Malony and Harry reached the ministry at 8:20 a.m. having explained last nights events to her best friend again, they decided that there was no need for Hermione to go to the meeting with Robards as both Draco and Harry had her story.

She saw Draco sitting at his desk. His head in one hand, quill on the other, deep in thought over some files. She passed him and went to her desk to get her things to sit back down next to the huge file cabinet behind his desk. The moment she sat down on the floor, Draco finally did turn his head towards her. It wasn't that he hadn't noticed her before. He just didn't wanna face her. That was all. Draco Malfoy, fearless auror, not even afraid of his own death, Slytherin prince, who has bedded more women than anyone else he knows, couldn't face the woman he had tried to kiss last night. It was ridiculous. More than pathetic.

Hermione just smiled up at him.

Okay- wrong choice to look at her ! Definently wrong choice. He really liked that smile because it was so rare.

She wore a deep red, long sleeved, flowery dress with a high collar. It seemed to be made out of silk, was a little bit longer than short, just appropriate for work, and even though rather loose, it just fitted Hermione Granger perfectly. She wore tights and black very feminine high heels. Fuck !

He didn't smile back, just cleared his throat, looked at his watch and got up to leave for the meeting with Robards and Potter. He still didn't have a good felling considering last nights events and wanted to discuss that with them.

He went into the adjusted room to his office, where Durman was currently going through evidences.

Draco cleared his throat and announced his presence.

"Hey listen, I am out. I have a meeting with Robards and Potter." He was as thumbing back at Hermione. "Granger is sitting in my office. On the floor." With that he looked at her to signal her his annoyance about that fact.

"You keep an eye on her. After what I've seen the last days, I wouldn't be so sure that the fuckers couldn't make it into the ministry without somebody of the lazy wankers downstairs realizing it."

Durman nodded "Yes, boss, will do!"

Draco looked at Durman a few seconds longer to emphasize the importance. Rossdale and Marc were currently in a meeting with Harry's people and couldn't help with protection.

"Good" was all he said and finally left.

Robards and Harry were already sitting in Robards office. Draco checked his watch again and realized, even he was 3 minutes too early, wondering if Potter was also here to tell Robards about the Dolohov incidence last afternoon.

"Draco!" Robards stood to greet him. "Hope, you are okay, I just heard your night wasn't that long. Harry already filled me in. You didn't see anything, when you went on the balcony?"

„No, Sir. Granger approached me after midnight, telling me about two hooded figures. But nothing was there when I looked. Though we Definently need to take her story seriously."

Draco kept a serious face and sat down next to Harry.

"I had no other intention, Draco!" Robard's Look was stern.

"Though Harry's told me about your wish to move to an other safe house. I am not sure, if this is wise. Maybe they expect you to do so. And if they found out this location, who says they don't know anything about other safe houses we have?"

Draco groaned: "With all due respect, we've had this flat since forever. I guess they figured it out long before we decided to use it...i have always doubted the safety of that location so close to London."

Robards looked thoughtful at Draco, before moving his gaze to Harry.

"You'll stay there. Maybe this is our chance to even catch them, when they'll return next time."

Draco couldn't believe his ears and retorted: "And keep Granger as a bait ! What if something happens ?! Did you think about this. Is her life..."

"Draco !" He was interrupted by Robards.

"You are on thin ice here. You have gotten to emotional with all the things on that case during the last day. Let's please stay professional ! I know Dolohov is an important capture for you ! And we won't let him run this time- you can be sure ! But please ! Stay reasonable. Use your head. Not your emotions. Never thought I'd had to say that to you of all people"

Draco just nodded. He couldn't push it. Not with Potter next to him, still keeping his secret of breaking the rules yesterday.

The three men talked about Goyle and Montague and that Harry and Draco would send a team of Harry's back to Dufftown this afternoon. Highly armed. Moreover they still were looking for Yanxley and Carrow, assuming that they were probably taken under Dolohov's wings and were maybe even part of the last attacks.

He returned to his office shortly before lunch, preparing to give his team instructions later on.

Hermione was standing at his desk going through a file.

"Tsk Tsk. Didn't I tell you to use your desk... and wasn't I even so gracious to let you use the floor?" Draco hissed at her.

Ignoring his tone Hermione looked up from the file and closed it to put it back on a big pile on the floor.

She took her wand, closed all doors in his office and used silencing and locking charms. Just like him a few days ago. Hers were not as complicated as his, but somehow considering that she rarely used magic it impressed him.

Draco stopped next to his desk and just observed her actions. Going backwards and leaning against one of the window, he crossed his arms, his eyes casted downwards: "I thought you could tell by now when better not to test me, Granger."

"We need to talk." She interrupted him.

Draco half smiled and looked expectingly at her: "About what exactly?"

His eyes met hers and despite all her confidence he saw her scratching her forehead nervously.

"You know exactly what we need to talk about!"

Oh- he could make this difficult for her

"Not a clue. Enlighten me !"

She groaned. Nervousness was not a strong enough word for her behavior now.

"The kiss ! Why did you do it ?"

Okay- he needed plan B . Trying to let her nervousness win didn't work.

"What kiss?" Draco just shook his head

"The kiss ! You ... you tried to kiss me last night. I wonder why. That's all."

Scoffing Draco left is position and walked to stand in front of her. She was wearing really high heels today. Though she didn't seem as small as last night, he still towered over her.

Her eyes couldn't stay on his.

He took a deep breath before exhaling.

"It meant nothing. Maybe I just wanted you to shut up."

Now it was her time to scoff.

"I know I am hardly a quiet person, but I don't remember me rambling last night ."

True!

"There was nothing, Granger ! I don't know why you are even getting your knickers in a twist. I might have lost my composure for a minute. You were a shaken damsel in distress...couldn't resist to snap you out of it. Are we done here ?"

His stare got more intensive. She still couldn't keep his gaze.

"You- Draco Malfoy- are an infuriating evil git!"

Unimpressed Draco nodded : "And still your boss! And your boss is telling you to remove those locking and silencing charms in an instant or you can pack your stuff. Now !"

The last words was nearly screamed into her face. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Hermione gulped. He really meant it.

M With a quick swift she removed everything and went quickly for the door to use the bathroom.

But she was stopped by his still tense voice: "Where do you think you are going ?"

Hermione slowly turned around, clapping her hands in front of her. "To use the bathroom. Oddly I sometimes I have the urge to pee .. quiet insane, I know..."

He meanwhile had taken his seat: "Ask one of the boys to take you there." He opened a file on his desk and ended their interaction.

Hermione's mouth opened slightly: "Excuse me ! No one needed to go with me me last week or yesterday! Are you just trying to mock me?"

He looked up again: "No, Granger. I would be the last person bullshitting you. And a few things changed compared to last week. So." He pointed to the office of the others "Choose your escort or I will be the one going with you."

Hermione was furious, but he would be the last one she wanted to come with her to the loo. Marc would be her first choice, so she asked him to.

As the two left, Draco was seething. Stubborn piece of work in one of the most beautiful dresses he has ever seen !

He didn't realize Potter standing in front of his desk, while cursing Hermione Granger in his head.

When he saw him, his colleague started to speak:

"You are not even letting her go to the bathroom on her own." Clearly Potter had followed the last parts of their conversation. "We are at the ministry, what is supposed to happen to her ?

"We were at a fucking safe house last night, Potter. Excuse me for taking my job seriously. What do you want ?"

"Actually...something about the same topic. I just got of the phone with Zabini. We agreed to talk to him tonight. I decided to go to his place for that. I know he's your friend and we can probably trust him. But- the less people know about the fla-„

"Yea- it's not like anyone else, who shouldn't, seems to already know about it." Draco interrupted sarcastically, staring at him.

Potter bit his lip, ignoring the comment. With a quick swift of his wand he shut the other doors.

"So - we go to his place. Maybe you could be our escort tonight and switch shift with Durman. I don't think Hermione would like more people to know about her private issues."

Scoffing Draco stretched the words: "Private issue... I would rather go for fucked up marriage... but yea . Will do. Anything else ?"

"No. That's it. 7.30 his place."

Harry was on his way out, when Draco stopped him:"Who do I have to talk to, when I want to have a look tat these bloody files?"

Harry turned around "What files?"

He got an eye roll from Draco for that: "Don't make this harder on me than it already is. You know what files... the November 1998 files..."

With that statement Harry started scrutinizing Draco before he answered after a few seconds:

"Me. You need mine or either Robards signature...that would be it..."

Draco nodded looking out the window before turning his head back to Harry. "Gotcha! I'll come back to you."

Potter left and just that moment Draco's phone vibrated with a text. Blaise ( meanwhile also used to muggle Technologie).

_ Just heard, you're coming over tonight. Nice ! _

Draco huffed and typed his message

_Hardly a meeting for our pleasure. I am not even sure If they'll let me be in the same room. But I'll guess , I'll see you then _

They probably wouldn't. Potter has already been too suspicious. Draco didn't think, that he'll let him be part of it.

Granger and Marc returned from the loo visit. Granger, still looking quiet pissed at him, returned to her task.

The team had lunch together, Hermione mostly ignoring Draco and chatting happily with Rossdale.

The team meeting was prosponed to the afternoon due to different meetings in the morning.

Draco didn't ask Hermione, if she wouldn't mind not joining because, what they were talking about was considering her in many aspects. So she stayed.

Durman reported, that they had no luck looking for the four wanted men: Goyle, Montague, Yanxley and Carrow.

Draco was frustrated that since that weekend they hadn't really made any progress.

"Well try harder!!! I don't give a shit if they hide in different locations and if it means we have to look day and night for them. They're obviously playing a fucking game and enjoying it. But they won't shit us anymore ! If we haven't found any of them by tomorrow afternoon, I'll tell Robards we're sending a whole army into that fucking area and we will rip every house apart, if that's what it takes."

Draco sat back down and let out a frustrated growl, supporting his head with both hands, looking at the surface of the table. There was pregnant pause for a few seconds. Everybody expecting someone to come up with a hint.

"Have you tried McMurray Castle to look for Montague."

Draco shifted his eyes to Hermione, sitting on his right. "What would you know about McMurray castle ?!" He scrutinized her suspiciously.

She stared back at him but seemed nervous:

"I just do."

McMurray Castle was Montague's family estate. It was taken by the ministry after the war. The Montagues couldn't be found guilty for any crimes, at least there were no proves for that. Still they were followers of the dark lord. That's why the estate was still the ministry's but the family was allowed to live in the castle. Draco doubted that Montague would be there, but the fact that Hermione just mentioned incidentally her knowledge about it made him question, what the hell else she knew. He learnt during the last days, that her hints should never be ignored.

So he kept her gaze: "Alright - then Durman and me will go after the meeting. It could be worth to try."

She looked absently at her hands and nodded.

Draco went to Harry after the team meeting and told him about Hermione's suggestion. His colleague seemed surprised, that Hermione knew Montague's residence and told Draco to give it a try. He could imagine, there would be more to Hermione's statement but wouldn't give it too much thought at the moment. Harry had to admit that there were month, when he didn't know, where Hermione was or what she did. If during this time she had only the slightest contact to a person like Montague, he'd definently go bonkers. It took him weeks to find her in some filthy dirty strip club somewhere in the darkest wizarding areas of Yorkshire.

But he couldn't believe, that she has been to Montagues's residence in those weeks. What was she supposed to do there? Deep down he knew what - but he didn't want to let those images come into his head. It simply couldn't be possible.

Draco and Durman apparated to the village close to Montague's castle shortly after the team meeting . They approached the dark looking building. It wasn't as huge as Malfoy Manor but by no means a single family home either.

The gate was open. Surprisingly. Usually Draco's old buddies knew better, than to let people just march into their homes. The main entrance seemed locked. Draco knocked . Once twice, three times. He looked at Durman, hands on both, wand and muggle gun , signaling him to do the same . Draco was planning on magically blowing up the door, before it was opened by an elderly looking woman. She was thin and her hair greyish. She looked older than she probably was. Her clothes looked like once having been expensive but were now worn out and dirty. Draco met her just once, and didn't recognize her but despite of that, he was pretty sure that they were standing in front of Montague's mother. The lady of the castle. She didn't say anything just looked questioningly at the two aurors.

Draco wanted to give it a try:

„Good afternoon Lady Montague, we are old friends of your son and were wondering, if he is available?"

She seemed confused, her gaze held on a spot behind Draco. Turning his head, Draco realized that she was looking at nothing particularly.

To his surprise, she seemed to compose herself and answered him: " Yes - Graham is upstairs in his room, studying, my dear boy. Are you close friends of his ?"

Draco pursed his lips, she must have some sort of amnesia : "Well- we were not in the same year at school. Bus yes ! We are close ." Draco wanted to take ,what he could get to catch that fucker they have been looking for for weeks now.

She nodded: "Come in then. It's still chilly outside."

She opened the door. Draco followed her, Durman turned around one last time and did the same.

Mrs. Montague went through the foyer into a sitting room with huge windows and once expensive furniture, which was full with dust and holes . She sat down in an armchair staring outside, ignoring the two men completely as if she'd forgotten she just invited them in.

Draco studied her. He's never been happier, that he could spare his mother this kind of life. Most purenlood women totally lost it after the war. Most of their husbands were either locked in Azkaban or murdered. The wives were left alone, supposed to return to houses which didn't belong to them anymore, having no money and no houselves anymore. They didn't know how to cope with life and simply just went downhill. Most of them had children, who they were supposed to push onto the right paths and help them to become better people than their fathers. But only a few succeeded. The majority of them went mental and were either in the mental ward of St. Mungos or rottening in their houses. His mother was more than lucky. Thanks to her and her little lie to Voldemort about Potter, his father didn't need to go to Azkaban. The Malfoy's lost only half of their Fortune, which still made them probably the richest wizarding family in Great Britain and she had a son who immediately found the right way for his life. Narcissa Malfoy didn't lose anything, so to speak. She became humble and reserved, but she more or less stayed the same graceful woman she was before. Draco was more than thankful for that.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by Durman clearing his throat. Durman looked at his boss questioningly. The lady of the castle seemed to have forgotten about them and their request about her son. Draco thought about going upstairs with Durman, when they heard a male voice coming from the stairs in the foyer calling for his mother. He hadn't seen him in years, but he recognized the voice. Graham.

Draco's smile grew wider and he signaled for Durman to follow him. Approaching the foyer they met Montague half way, wands drawn.

" Hello fucker !"

As soon as the greeting left Malfoy's mouth, Durman had already bound Montague's wrists and disarmed the man. He broke his wand into two pieces and approached him to keep him from running. Draco liked Durman's merciless technices. Sure his youngest team member sometimes behaved like a teenage boy, but his wit , his physical strength and the fact that he never hesitated to put their opponents in their places were impeccable.

Still grinning Draco approached the two. "What, Graham? Lost your voice. I should have known that you are one of those fucking death eaters, who are even too stupid to put wards around their house or at least tell their mother to not let strangers in the house. I can't believe we were looking for you for days and all we had to do was walk into your little home here."

Graham was gritting his teeth struggling against Durman : "What did you do to my mother ! I swear fucking Malfoy I'll kill you..."

Draco scoffed: "Nothing, you idiot ! She just let us walk inside. If I were you, I'd take better care of her... she needs help, you arsehole ! Be a man and make sure, she gets the care she deserves!

Durman ! Come on! Let's get back to London! One more minute in this rotten place and I'd have to vomit ."

"Yes boss" was Durman's answer and both left dragging Montague along.

On their way to the Appiration point, Montague seemed to have found his courage and started talking : "What do you ministry prats want from me anyway ? Last time I checked, I was behaving totally according to your shitty rules ! So ?"

Draco rolled his eyes walking next to him. "You are accused of having entered the Potter residence Saturday night, and despite of that I just don't like your ugly face and you are friends with the Dolohov wanker. Is that enough of an explanation? ... Excuse me for being so abrupt but somehow I always feel a little taste of vomit in my mouth when I have to talk to you."

Montague's laughed: " I don't know why being friends with somebody is a crime now. But that just fits totally with the corrupt and arbitrary politics of that excuse of a mininstry since the fall of the dark lord..."

Draco interrupted him : "An other crime. Sympathizing with the dark side. You are making this fairly easy today..." Draco grinned.

The trio arrived at the appiration point and arrived back at the ministry a few minutes later. They had no other chance than to drag Montague's through the atrium. Draco wanted to get him as quickly as possible to the basement and the ministry's holding cells. The less attention his capture got, the better. They took one of the elevators. Draco looked behind them as Durman shoved Montague in the elevator, without paying attention to the fact that there were already two people on there : Hermione and Marc McCollum . Both had coffee on the atrium and wanted to go back to their office.

The moment Montague's Body was almost pushed against Hermione's, the Slytherin raised his eyes in surprise and smirked at her showing his yellow and black teeth: "Hello Gorgeous!" He winked at her "If I'd known you'd be here, I wouldn't have let those two wankers drag me all the way, I would have gladly followed them. Are we here for the repeat performance you promised me last time you stayed at my place?"

For just a few seconds nobody seemed to move. Durman's mouth fell open, regretting that he didn't check the elevator before. McCollums eyes narrowed to slits after that comment and he started debating weather Montague was the one they encountered Saturday night . Hermione just smelled the rotten scent of alcohol and sweat of Montague. She felt hot and cold at the same time and felt like she needed to vomit. Of course she knew by chance that Draco could get Montague, but she didn't know that she would be supposed to meet him.

Draco just saw red. That was definently not what he meant with getting him to the basement quietly. He was the first to react, pushed Durman out of the way and grabbed Montague's Robe and dragged him backwards out of the elevator. Marc shoved Durman out. "Watch out before you push those idiots in here ." With that the elevator moved and Hermione and Marc were gone.

Draco glared at Durman and moved his head for him to follow and went to the stairs to drag Montague to the basement. Montague's opened his mouth to say something, Draco just shoved his knee in the man's lower back and screamed while dragging him down the stairs :"Shut the fuck up! Just bloody shut the fuck up , useless idiot ! You are never to talk to her again, are we clear ? Next time you see her, though it's gonna be unlikely, because I am going to make sure that it's not gonna happen, you just shut your trap and say nothing. You don't even dare to look at her ! You are not even allowed to breath the same air as her ."

Montague raised his finger to interrupt Draco but the auror just rambled on :"No ! You are not to talk here ! Whatever you did, I'll make sure you'll get what you deserve !"

Draco should have just silenced him. Montague's next statement made his blood boil: "It was consensual, okay , Malfoy ?! She did it for money! I even payed her double than what she wanted. No need to get hostile. Wouldn't have touched her without her permission. I am not like that ... you know that, Draco ."

Draco stopped with both of Montague's wrists gripped in his hands . He looked at him, mouth open and he knew by Montague's gaze that he told the truth. The man seemed really worried, that Draco could frame him for rape , and that was something he didn't wanted to be accused of .

His eyes were slightly pleading. And yes Draco knew immediately that Montague did Not rape her. He might be evil and stupid but he wasn't mysoginistic and he wouldn't have it in him to rape a woman like Granger. He probably had fun and just wanted to emphasize it. Draco dragged him further down the stairs. Durman following him. He shoved him in one of the free cells and told the guard to lock it . He wanted to discuss with Potter what to do with him.

Back in the elevator he leaned his back against the wall and dragged a hand over his face, feeling for the first time that he hadn't shaved in days, closing his eyes, breathing heavily. Durman stood shyly across from him : "You Okay, Boss ?" The young auror feared, that Draco would tell him off because of the elevator incident.

Draco dropped his hand and looked at Durman. "Yea! I am good ! You ? Just don't beat yourself up about earlier ! Just make sure it doesn't happen again. With prisoners in tow, you always choose an empty elevator, are we clear ?"

"Crystal, sir !" Durman nodded.

The two men returned to their office. Finding Hermione in her and Durman's shared office and not like usually next to his desk . Draco came to stand next to her desk looking at what she was doing. It seemed to him as if she was just randomly going through some minor files without any clue. Still looking at the files he asked her :"You Okay there, Granger ?"

The moment she looked up he moved his eyes to her and saw her pursing her lips.

"Yes . I am good. I am fine . I just didn't expect to see him. " With her last word she moved her eyes to his, trying to figure out, if he knew what might have happened with her and Montague. If shame had to infuriate her body than she wanted to know it now. She was more than embarrassed when Harry guessed, how she tried to make a living during those month she'd been gone , but fuck no she didn't want Draco to know about it . It would just give him more reason to look at her differently than before and she kind of liked his way of treating her like she didn't experience all that horrible stuff.

Their was a brief moment when both stared into each other's eyes . An understanding . Hermione wanted Draco to not mention to her that he knew and Draco wanted Hermione to not beat herself up about him knowing. At least not now...But what the hell was she thinking ? Working as a bloody whore and let someone like Montague use her body like he was a breeding bull haven't had a shot in a few days. That thought made him taste vomit again. He shook his head to clear off his mind . What he said next wasn't something he expected, but yet he did. His voice barley a whisper because he knew his team was currently in the other room discussing Montague.

Draco let out a deep breath, still not moving his eyes off of hers : "If you wanna talk about it... just let me know. It's okay. Figuring Potter would be the only one you would confide in... and you probably didn't - at least not detailed enough- because you knew he couldn't take it, I am offering you to talk. Just let me know."

Draco waited until she slowly nodded and returned back to her work. He squeezed her shoulder for a brief second, passed the other team members and went back to sit behind his desk. Staring out the window he debated whether he wanted her to talk to him or not . He knew she needed it and he wouldn't judge her about her actions... well! No - hell he would! What was she even thinking. Selling herself to some pureblood wanker. But he needed to understand. If he'd wanted to continue having the idea of him and her. Wait ?! What ? That was really fucked up now.

He barely started getting back to his work when Potter already showed up first looking behind Draco's desk and then going to fetch Hermione from the other room. Draco didn't take his coat before the two stood in front of his desk.

"Ready to go ?" It was Potter who talked. Hermione of course already nervous again, not wanting to get thrown from one embarrassing topic into the next.

"Yea." Draco stood up studied Hermione for a brief second and left with the two of them after giving McCollum and Durman, who were still in the office, some last introductions.

They arrived at Blaise at sharp 7. Hermione and Harry greeting him with a handshake and Draco hugging him. It wasn't Hermione nor Harry, but Blaise who wanted Draco to wait in his living area, while he stayed in the office with the other two. Draco looked around Blaise's bachelor penthouse. Had a closer look out the huge window fronts and at the piano. After having studied Blaise's Tv - since when did he have such an interest in that muggle crap- Draco sat down on the expensive leather sofa, legs spread manly in front of him and his head laid back on the couch. It was a hell of almost ten days since Granger entered his life. He didn't know if he had ever felt so exhausted and they had a few big cases during the last years, which were demanding his whole attention. He wondered what Blaise suggested Hermione to do and made a mental note to ask him next friday. Maybe he'd cave.

Meanwhile in the study after having exchanged some pleasantries -Harry not missing Blaise flirting towards Hermione, the lawyer portrayed the options he saw considering Hermione's divorce.

"Before I'll let you talk and tell me your story let me just demonstrate from your file, what three options we can consider here, alright Granger... or Weasley..." Blaise shook his head irritatingly "or would you terribly mind, If I'd call you Hermione ?" The dark haired wizard gave her a wink.

Hermione remained nonchalant: "No - not at all ! Please - Hermione is Fine !"

Blaise nodded smiling : "Good ! So first we can try the nice way. Contact his lawyer ask him for a little chat , ask why Weasley doesn't wanna sign the papers, what he might want from you and what his lawyer's propositions are. And I am telling you- this is the absolute nice way. I don't know if I have ever done it that way.. actually to cut it short, Granger... Hermione, this is not my style."Blaise looked at Harry. The auror not missing the arrogant tone , slightly rolling his eyes.

Either Blaise didn't see it or simply ignored it . "Second you can file for divorce... again ! But we'll take the whole thing to the Wize . Hold a gun to his head, let him give us some explanations... in the end the judge will be reasonable and see your wish to divorce the Weasel and his wish to... I don't know... does he really want you back for the sake of your marriage? Or is it just some sick schizophrenia of his ? You tell me ... anyway the judge is going to take into account that both of you wand different things here and he'll give you additional 6-12 month to sort things out and in the end if we are lucky decide in favor of you, divorce you both."

Blaise looked at Hermione his eyes piecing into hers expecting an answer.

Hermione was playing with the bracelet she was wearing, which once belonged to Lily Potter and given to her by Harry for her 20. birthday."

I don't know... I guess he wants me back, but I can't tell you why anymore. It's been so long that I stopped listening to his reasons. They are a handful of bullshit anyway." She pressed her lips together. Blaise now looking at Harry.

"Potter ?"

Harry seemed to really be thinking about, what to say. He didn't want to give Hermione too much information about his conversation with Ron, but he knew, he needed to be honest with Blaise. "He made pretty clear , he wanted her back. Nothing more nothing less. So I guess you have to work with this information." Harry shrugged wanting to know if Blaise could come up with more .

The lawyer leant back in his chair, folding his hands in front of his chest and again studying Hermione. After having taken a breath Blaise carried on: "Well Option number three, my favorit one, and I even believe you can give me something to work with for that one.

Option three would have us file for a divorce with an immediate accomplishment. If we can persuade the judge with something the Weasel has done to you, something unforgivable, something which might even cost him his quidditch job, he'll divorce the two of you immediately. You wouldn't even need Weasel's signature or consent. So..."

Hermione interrupted Blaise: " What do you mean by that ? Something unforgivable ? He never used a curse on me . If that's what you wanna say."

Harry turned to his best friend with an abrupt movement. Why was she even thinking about that... of course Ron didn't . Ron was capable of a lot of things but not of using dark magic on Hermione. Ignoring Harry Hermione nodded her head for Blaise to carry on.

"I wanna say, there could have been something like financial betrayal, did he maybe misappropriate your funds or money?

M Or what would even be better... excuse the way I put it, but what I wanna say, what would be in favor for us : Did he ever lay a hand on you ?

Did he hit you? Use any other sort of violence ? Abuse ? Or maybe even rape ? " Blaise was staring at Hermione, raising his eyebrows to emphasize that she really should think about coming up with something.

After a good minute of silence Potter spoke up, clearing his throat: "Zabini... Blaise... I don't think Ron ever layed a hand on her. " Harry cleared his throat again "He might have been evil and slightly sick and twisted during the last years, but he would never ever physically hurt her. And financially... they both always had their own accounts without any interference... that I guess your last option is not available for Hermione."

Harry crosseD his arms on front of his chest, staring down at them. He wanted to set a point, even though they contacted Blaise, it wouldn't mean, they'd be in all of his sick shit.

His best friend was now staring at Harry, well her eyes were cast at him but they looked at something behind him.

Blaise dragged a hand down his face, sitting up and folding his hands in front of him. "Hermione" it was a request for her to talk. The lawyer was aware of the fact that she'd been thinking really hard.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts, scooting forward in her chair, putting her elbows on the desk and looking at Blaise. After she had taken a deep breath she scooted as far away from Harry as she could get, an attempt to somehow blend him out for her next comment.

"He never hit me, or slapped me or used any other physical violence."

Potter put in an evil grin and looking at the lawyer, telling him, he'd been right.

Hermione continued: "Though I would say it wasn't abuse, but when we got physical... and I mean in that sense that married couples do. I can't confess that it always been consensual. Sometimes I'd just give in. Even though I didn't want to. Especially after... after what happened After the war... I couldn't . I simply couldn't. In the beginning he'd understand. But he got impatient and said, that's what couples do and if we wouldn't do it soon he'd get it somewhere else and I'd have to live with that. And in the end he just took it , it wasn't that I fought back, but I didn't act with him. I just lay down, my legs..."

Blaise frowned and pursed his lips, probably already thinking about what to make out of that in front of the judge. Harry was meanwhile staring at Hermione, mouth wide open. He violently shook his head: "No, no, no ! You would have told me immediately. I would have told him off ... he would have understood."

Hermione scoffed: "You would have told him off ?!? Do you know how ridiculous that just sounded... Face it Harry ! That was never ever supposed to be a happy marriage after what happened and you know that !"

Potter was still staring at her. "No ! You are just saying that now, to give Blaise something! We can't lie in court , Hermione. I know, you wanna get rid of him and I really do understand the urgency. You have waited long enough. But maybe that was a mistake coming here... we can't do that to him."

"But it's the truth!"

Harry was meanwhile standing : "No ! No ! You're mixing something up in your head ! It's not true ! Ron is not a bloody rapist ! You don't wanna go through with it . "Harry took a deep breath." Just for the sake of getting through with this as fast as possible. It doesn't work like that Hermione. I know you want this to be over . But we can't just make things up ... "

"But! it is the truth!" Hermione also stood up.

Harry shook his head again "No ! This was a mistake. Coming here. I need fresh air ! Just let me..." he looked at Hermione, slightly shaking, betrayal in his eyes ."I need to get out of here , Hermione... you're coming ? Or stay and do what you consider ...but..." With that Potter muttered one last obscenity and stormed out. He run down the stairs almost stumbeling, storming in the living room. Draco literally hang on the couch. His legs spread, his upper body half laying, in his left hand he had his cell phone, looking at some message, mouth half open, frowning. He didn't expect Potter but heard him cursing something like „she is fucking insane". Draco didn't look up just asked: "Back so soon already?" Potter didn't answer which made Draco to look at him.

The dark haired wizard was breathing heavily l, dragging a hand over his face and then looking at Draco: "Excuse me ? ! Sorry, I didn't listen to you, because most of the time it's bullshit coming out anyway. Where is a fucking balcony or something in this bachelor's hole ? I need some fucking air , I can't breath!"

Draco frowned and left his sitting position "You okay there Potter ? I was just ..."

Potters mobile Phone vibrated, he picked up, not really expecting anything.

"Yea?"

Draco saw his face paling, eyes widening.

"What ?! Where ?! Fuck !!! Why does this have to happen now ? I'll bet right there, just give me a minute to fetch a portkey ." With that Potter hung up and looked at Draco. "My wife is in a fucking hospital in Dublin... she has some bleedings. I need to get there now !" Potter seemed to be calm but was shaking. Draco studied him

"I can't apparate."

Draco approached him: "Go to the ministry. You have access to all the portkeys...Hurry ! I'll handle this here, take her home after her session."

Potter nodded and was gone through the fireplace.

Draco bit his cheek and exhaled. Whatever caused Potter to storm out there... wasn't good. It didn't help that is wife had to go to the hospital now. He just hoped the cause had nothing to do with some of the death eater folks. That she simply had some small complications which wouldn't kill the baby.

He looked up the stairs towards Blaise's office, took a beer of the fridge and waited, his back leaning against the kitchen counter, nursing his beer.

Hermione and Blaise left the study ten minutes later, approaching Draco .

Blaise looked satisfied, Hermione tense.

"Where's Harry?" She hasn't even been down the stair case and already threw the question at him.

Draco left his position but the empty bottle in the bin and answered causally: "Ginny had to go to the hospital, some issues with the baby, can't tell you more. Ready to go home ?"

"What?!" Hermione frowned "What happened ?!"

Draco just shrugged: " I have no idea. Just told him to leave and not to worry about you. I'll do that." He let out a small laugh.

Hermione started trembling. It was all her fault. Her fucked up Life. Her issue with fucking Dolohov. What if they were after Ginny now ? She wouldn't forgive herself...

"Hey,Granger ! Snap out of it ! They'll be fine. She is too far along,malrewdy, the chances that she'd loose it are rather small...we'll give him a call as soon as we are home , okay ?" Draco had meanwhile approached her standing in front of her at the stair case.

She looked up at him and didn't move away, as if she was seeking comfort.

She absently nodded her head and looked at his chest.

Draco rolled his eyes briefly and looked at Blaise over her head. His best friend seemed slightly worried but just shrugged.

„Come one." Draco gripped Hermione's forearm and got her and his coat, threw hers over her shoulders and took her to the elevator.

Blaise followed them: "I'll put your statement together and then fill in the form for the immediate divorce, I'll send it to you tomorrow for one last review, Hermione. Can you give me feedback by Friday then ?"

Her and Draco were already in the elevator, Hermione nodding to Blaise's question, Draco nodding his goodbye. After they were out of the building the two went to the appiration point, Draco having to drag Hermione part of the way.

Ass soon as they arrived in the flat, Draco called Potter for any news, passing the phone to Hermione as his colleague confirmed that everything was fine and Ginny had to stay in hospital for just one night. She was fine , the baby was fine. Everyone was fine.

Hermione talked to Ginny for a few minutes, only exchanging short words with Harry and returned when Draco sat a plate with a sandwich on the breakfast bar. Draco sat next to her: "So ? I take she is alright ?"

Hermione swallowed and nodded "Yes! Thank god. Though Harry is gonna stay with her tonight. She got in a little argument with her father about Harry's job as an auror... the stress caused the bleedings, but they were minor, she is gonna be fine . But she needs to reduce the stress to a minimum, best would be she was on bed rest ! I am serious ! Harry's job doesn't help here ! He needs to step back when the little guy arrives ."

Draco looked at Hermione : "And you think, he'll do that ? I mean Potter ist all for family , but he loves his job. It's his duty to catch bad guys and protect the vurnerable."

Hermione's retort came quickly: "Wouldnt you do it ?! I mean to think about doing something else, that job could cost your life everyday ."

Draco took an other bite: "Step back ? With a family ? I don't think so ! Of course it's dangerous. But I knew that from the moment I signed up for it. And if I should ever get married again... my future wife should know that too. Despite - it's not that bad. I have access to a lot of things, weapons magical and non magical, I have learnt all the magic you need to defeat the bad. I would be able to protect my family with all that I have . And I trust myself to never make a mistake which could kill me. So - no it wouldn't be an option for me. Might change the moment I become a father, just like Potter now...but at the moment... no." He shook his head and continued eating.

They carried on about being an auror and having a family, though their options were different.

Hermione only ate half of her sandwich and for ready for bed. Draco cleaned up the kitchen , when she walked into her room, he noticed she left the door open. Only a small crack , but it was open. Draco took this as a hint, he learnt during the last days that Hermione Granger didn't ask for help voluntary. You need to offer it to her, push her to talk. He offered her to talk of course to make her feel more comfortable, but he was also hoping to get some information of her, which could be helpful.

He poured two glasses of firewiskey and knocked on the doorframe. She was laying in bed, on her side, his back to him, reading a book. Thank god with more clothes than the other days. Her tank top with a little bit lace was still too revealing for his comfort, but the bottoms were long and loose.

She looked at him, giving him a short nod to enter. He sat on the bed beside her and offered her the drink. She took it, sitting up against the headboard and took a huge gulp.

"So - Montague ?" Draco didn't know how to start. So he took the approach he knew best.

Hermione let out a small laugh. " Right - going like a bull at the gate ! This is so you ."

Draco just shurgged :"It's been only what ? Ten days of you and me and you already know it. So ne need to pretend, I'd be different."

Hermione was slightly gobsmacked by the wording "you and me". But yes - somehow it was him and her now. At least tonight in this flat.

She took a deep breath, scooted over and lay on her other side , turning her face away from his. He didn't need to see her eyes. She looked at the dresser and felt him shifting, now sitting against the headboard.

"You know it already, don't you?"

He adjusted his position, securing his tumblr looking down on it .

"I know that you probably slept with him, that's what he indicated and that's what he confirmed later... I just don't know the reason or the circumstances . If you wanna talk, like I said I am here...bur, honestly I don't really get it. Why would you do that... for money?" Draco had to swallow by the end of his question. He didn't know what it was , but that thought made him sick. If he'd known back then he'd given her all the money she needed. He wasn't even sure, if he'd liked her at that point, but that didn't matter. Hermione Granger was simply too proud and to classy to prostitute herself.. at least in his head she was...

Hermione closed her eyes and let a lonely tear roll down. "I had no choice...and he probably was one of the better choices...he can be really nice, you know. He didn't want me to do anything I didn't feel comfortable with and he ... he was gentle."

Draco couldn't formulate a question. Did she just say, he was gentle ? That wanker slept with her, though he knew, she didn't do it out of a free will and ... there were more?What did she do ? Going around like a fucking prostitute?

Hermione continued: "When I left Harry... I didn't want him to find me, you know. I didn't want him to carry on babying me . He could have a nice life with Ginny, become a dad without all that stress and burdens, but all he ever does is worry about me. He doesn't stop doing it and I thought that vanishing from his life could help him find his happiness..."

"You know, Potter will never be happy, if he isn't completely convinced you are safe and unharmed, right ? He couldn't live without that knowledge...I saw that man during these month, Hermione ... he was a wreck. Sorry to break it to you, but you just worsened it..."

"Don't you think I know that ? I do! But I thought time could help that. He'd give up and forget about me." Hermione raised her voice.

"He'd never give up! I am not sure, if this is your or my best friend here...but clearly you don't know him at all!" Draco also raised his voice slightly. He didn't mean to, but his anger for her putting herself in harms way just drove him insane.

Hermione sobbed silently but didn't turn around. Draco hesitated a short moment but then put his hand on her bare shoulder, drawing slow circles on it. It seemed to calm her down.

"Harry wanted to find me. I got that. And after what happened to me the authority of all my money accounts, muggle and wizarding world, have been given to him. And what did he do ? He just froze all my accounts when I pulled the runner ... I didn't have access to anything . I thought he'd try to find out, where I am in case I'd withdraw something, but he just froze it ! I couldn't get to what was mine...my money...so I tried to drink away everything, figuring out , where to go next without money. I wouldn't return to Harry, that's what he wanted and that wasn't my plan for us. In that pub I met Montague, I didn't remember him from school. He was really nice to me, not intrusive. Bought me food. We talked and then he offered... I was reluctant first, his outward appearance disgusted me...but in that drunken moment, I knew . I had no choice..."

"You always have a choice, Hermione ! If you didn't want to got to Potter, you could have gone to other fiends, I am sure you have plenty of them..." Draco carried on with his strokes, now drawing small circles on her back. That's what his mum always did, when he was upset and it helped.

Hermione exhaled, her voice full with tears: "No- you don't get it ! I didn't want anybody to feel guilty or responsible. I just wanted to live my own life. Cope with my mess"

"By prostituting yourself ?! Excuse me, but Hermione Granger could find better ways to earn some money or not ?" He didn't mean to shout, yet he did.

She flinched but composed herself. Her back still to him. She took a whiney breath.

"After I slept with him, he offered to find more men... who'd pay me... but you know what, Draco."

She turned around quickly, sitting up and facing him. Draco put his meanwhile empty tumblr on the bedside table, turned towards her, his gaze stiff.

"I couldn't do it ! I just couldn't... his disgusting friends, they were so obnoxious and ... I couldn't...I..."

"So- he was the only one ?" Draco needed to know.

Hermione nodded : "Yes ! He arranged for me to meet up with one of his friends. But I run as soon as that man put his hands on me... I run and decided I'd rather go dancing in a strip club... disposing my body but without anybody touching me... I did that for a few weeks... and then he found me. Though I didn't wanna be found ! Yet Harry did ! And you know what?"

The tears streamed down her face by now "I was so relived, when I saw him looking around in that club, like he didn't belong there, and when he finally brought me back to his home, that all my thoughts about him not living his life because of me vanished...it's so selfish, you know, but today I'd rather have him suffer and worry because of me and my fucked up life than having to go back there... it's so horrible of me. But I can't help it to think that way."

Draco crosses his legs, leaned forward on his elbow,looked into her teary-eyed face and thought about it: "You know- I don't think it's selfish. It's best for both of you. You are back with him, feeling safe and you don't need to worry about getting yourself in danger anymore, he'll make sure of that. And Potter has you by his side. You bloody even live with him. He can keep you safe every step you make and that's what he wants. That's how he feels best. That's what's best for him to stay sane. And that's the best way for you. So in my opinion the situation is pretty much the best outcome for everyone." Draco smiled slightly.

An other tear run down her face. She nodded.

Draco feeling sorry for her opened up his arms "Come here"

She accepted his offer and let him hug her. she got on her knees on the bed flinging her arms around his shoulders. He immediately held the back of her head in place and put his left arm around her waist. She sniffled in his shoulder.

"I just want it to be over, you know... the pain and sorrow I feel everyday. The failure I feel everyday."

Draco shook is head and pushed her back slightly holding her upper arms. "What kind of failure are you talking about ? What happened to you was cruel and evil and if you ask me there is no way of torture officially permitted in this world, which I would use on them. I would consider much worse ways. But you have a chance now. A chance to one day go back to where you wanna be. To become one of the ministry's leading females and to make the whole world listen to you ! You are strong, smart and beautiful."

"Beautiful?" As soon as Draco had said that she repeated the word slowly with a slight huff.

"Yea. Beautiful. " he nodded

His face was so close to hers now that she could see the stubbles on his chin and upper lip growing into a beard. Draco, always so cleaned up, was so stressed by her presence during the last days that he looked more human day by day. It suited him .

He took a deep breath looked down for a second "Fuck it !" And with that his lips were on hers just like last night . But this time it was more desperate . He kissed her hungrily and after a few seconds she responded and kissed him back. Opening her mouth she let his tongue push through and their kiss grew more heated. Draco fell back taking er with him. Holding the back of her head and putting the other hand somewhere between her waist and bottom, pushing her groin into him. Hermione let her whole weight rest on his body. For a few seconds he stopped and stared at her face, she seemed confused, he caressed her cheek with one hand and continued kissing her. She pushed into him and felt his growing erection between her thighs. As she pushed more and wanted to straddle him, Draco stopped and held her head in both hands. As much as he wanted that , it didn't feel right in her vulnerable state. He couldn't be sure that she really wanted it. She's been raped for fuck's sake. If he'd do that with her, he needed her to be completely sure. Not out of desperation to feel something.

"No...don't." He took a deep breath. "Not like this..." He bit his lip."I guess we shouldn't go further at this point. As much as I enjoy this, Granger, you can tell. I want you to be sure. And this is anything but the right moment to be sure. You need rest. I need rest. It's been a been a banner day. What am I saying. It's been a banner week." he smiled at her. She seemed slightly embarrassed but nodded and smiled back looking behind her to lay down. Draco helped her settle on the other side of the bed, moved the comforter from under her and tucked her in. She again faced away from him.Laying on her side. He settled in after her. Half laying, half sitting against the headboard. He squeezed her shoulder to assure her, that he was still there and that everything was gonna be alright and let his hand rest there, dragging the other down his stubbles, sighing. A few minutes later she mumbled a quiet good night and he sensed her steady breathing. He let his eyes fall shut and drifted off as well.


End file.
